El Levantar del Nuevo Remolino: Ascender
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: El inicio de una leyenda contada por muchos en el mundo ninja, el chico convertido en demonio por los aldeanos a los cuales protegía, Luego de que Itachi salvara su vida, que hará Naruto una vez que comience a odiar a Konoha? Los destruirá? o les mostrará la misericordia que a el se le negó?
1. Todo comienza

El Levantar del Nuevo Remolino

Hola a todos! El dia de hoy les traigo la traducción de mi historia "The Rise of the New Whirlpool", basada en un reto aceptado hace un tiempo atrás, el plot es muy desarrollado y la historia será muy larga, para todos aquellos que sepan leer inglés les invito a que lean la versión en inglés ya que esta mucho mas avanzada, ahora bien les repito la historia es mía, pero un amigo me ha dicho que le ha encantado y que le gustaría leerla en español y por eso la traigo para todos ustedes el dia de hoy.

Sin mas que decir les traigo el disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece mas sin embargo esta historia es de mi autoría y espero que la disfruten.

Acotaciones:

"Hola!" - gente hablando.

"_Hola!" - gente pensando_

"**cachorro" - biju hablando/ jutsu.**

"_**mocoso!" - Biju pensando**_

X Todo Comienza X

Octubre 10

Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha durante la noche, pero no lo hacía por diversión, sabes? estaba corriendo por su vida mientras una multitud lo perseguía con palos y antorchas, "Demonio!" " Devuelveme a mi hermano!" "Eres un bastardo!" "Vete al infierno!" eran varias de las cosas que le gritaban al pobre niño de ocho años.

Cansado de correr, Naruto tropezó y los aldeanos lo alcanzaron, comenzando así una noche más de golpes, los gritos del niño podían escucharse a lo lejos suplicando que se detuvieran.

Mientras tanto en las sombras observando todo, estaba un joven quien había detenido su escape de Konoha del pecado que había cometido, aun cuando sabía la verdad, eso no lo hacía más fácil para él, estaba a punto de irse cuando un grito desgarrador cubrió el aire.

Un hombre estaba apunto de dar el golpe final en el pecho de Naruto cuando un kunai le rebano el cuello matándolo al instante, antes de que el cuerpo sin vida cayera al suelo, una bomba de humo explotó y cuando todo se aclaró notaron que Naruto ya no estaba allí, y en su lugar se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que casi mataba al niño.

El pánico se sembró entre los aldeanos y todos comenzaron a correr y gritar, pues pensaban que el demonio había hecho eso y nadie quería compartir el mismo destino.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi caminaba hacia una cueva que se encontraba entre el país del Viento y el país del Fuego, se había dado cuenta que dejar a Naruto en la aldea sería peor que simplemente matarlo, así es que decidió llevarlo consigo.

Una vez despierto Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y notó la presencia de Itachi.

"Quién eres?" preguntó el niño con mucho miedo intentando arrastrarse lejos del joven ya que creía que Itachi intentaría golpearlo.

Itachi noto esto y alzó las manos para mostrarle que no iba armado y que no intentaba hacerle daño "Descuida Naruto-kun no te haré nada, soy quien te rescató de la aldea, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y no planeo hacerte daño, sería estúpido hacerlo después de salvarte de los aldeanos no crees?"

Naruto pensó un poco en sus palabras y una vez que no encontró mentira en ellas volteó hacia Itachi y le sonrío "Gracias Itachi nii-san".

Itachi se conmovió por las palabras de Naruto, después de todo él mismo acababa de perder a su familia y a su hermano pequeño, sabía las probabilidades de sobrevivir a lo que había hecho pero Tsukiyomi no era un juguete "De nada Naruto-kun"

X Mientras tanto en Konoha X

El Hokage lidiaba con él consejo quién estaba demandaba encontrar al chico y matarlo en el acto "Debe pagar, él mató a Kou-san, debe morir por lo que hizo" Dijo la representante del consejo de civiles Ran Haruno, "Y no creas que no nos hemos enterado de lo que pasó con el clan Uchiha, estoy segura que el demonio fue el que los exterminó" dijo ahora Tsume Inuzuka.

Sarutobi masajeo su sien y dio un suspiro "Naruto-kun no mató al clan Uchiha, eso lo podemos verificar ya que Sasuke fue el único sobreviviente, y por la información que pudimos obtener de él podemos asegurar que fue Itachi Uchiha el que asesinó al clan.

Los líderes de clan y los del consejo civil estaban conmocionados "Entonces debemos matarlo a él también!" dijo un enfurecido Hiashi Hyuga.

"Ya he mandado a un equipo de de búsqueda y deben de estar tras ellos ahora, no pueden estar tan lejos" dijo Sarutobi, después de todo él sabía que no podrían encontrar al Uchiha. "Entonces volviendo al tema principal debemos encontrar a Naruto y matarlo, no sabemos de lo que será capaz en el futuro" dijo Ran nuevamente, Sarutobi suspiró nuevamente, esa mujer comenzaba a irritarlo.

"No lo mataremos, aún no sabemos si podría ser peor matarlo que simplemente dejarlo vivir" dijo Sarutobi tratando de contener a los del consejo, Hiashi nuevamente habló "Entonces ponlo en el libro bingo, es un ninja perdido después de todo, aun si solo estuvo en academia"

La sangre de Sarutobi estaba ardiendo de rabia en ese instante "Es solo un niño de 8 años!", Hiashi sonrió y dijo "Entonces pongámoslo a votación, los que estén a favor de poner a Naruto Uzumaki en él libro bingo que alcen su mano"

La mayoría del consejo alzó la mano en ese momento a excepción de los Yamanaka, los Nara, los Akimichi, y los Aburame.

Hiashi sonrió cuando vio los votos y habló "Esta decidido, a partir de mañana el chico será puesto en libro bingo bajo clasificación S"

Con esto el consejo dio por terminada la sesión y abandonó el lugar dejando a un Sarutobi totalmente molesto.

X En el bosque con Naruto e Itachi X

"Itachi nii-san estoy hambriento!" se quejó Naruto sosteniendo su estómago. Itachi sonrió y lo volteó a ver.

"En ese caso te enseñaré la primera regla para ser un ninja y sobrevivir, y eso es... atrapar tu propia comida" Naruto tragó saliva ante esto, definitivamente este sería un largo viaje.

Y que tal espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción a mi historia? a diferencia de otras historias, esta la estoy actualizando una vez por semana así es que les aseguro actualizaciones continuas, dejen sus comentarios y diganme que les parecio!

R&R!


	2. Callejero

Hola a todos como estan, veo que a varias personas les gustó el primer episodio, hubo incluso quienes tuvieron la suficiente amabilidad para dejar un review, y con ese motivo (aparte de no tener nada mejor que hacer ¬¬) les traigo el segundo episodio.

Pero antes de empezar y antes de que se me olvide, como ya les dije la historia está algo avanzada, y justo en este momento mi versión en inglés está en los examenes chunin, ahora bien, se preguntan ¿y eso porque es importante? pues porque estoy invitando a la gente a que haga sus clanes y me mande la información por Review o por PM, si deciden aceptar mi pequeña invitación, entonces mandenme la siguiente información.

Nombre del Clan:

Nombre del Líder:

Nombre de miembros del Clan (mínimo 3, los clanes son grandes, tendrán entre 50 a 70 personas)

Tipo de habilidad, Bloodline, o Taijutsu en él que se especializan o si usan un ninken (mascota ninja).

Pueden incluir por ejemplo datos como, los hijos del líder del clan, dos miembros adicionales, y algún rasgo especial (son prodigios, no lo son, tienen alguna habilidad que otros no tienen, etc)

No pueden pedirme que alguna de las hijas de sus personajes se case con Itachi (ya está tomado xD) Naruto le pertenece a Hinata y no comparte, las únicas personas que no tienen una pareja son Rock Lee, Mighty Guy, y me parece que Shizune podría estar disponible.

Estos son los Clanes que YA están:

Clan Nekoka - Un clan que utiliza felinos como ninken, dependiendo de la especialidad del ninja es el tamaño del gato (si son espías los gatos son chicos, si son de rastreo y ataque son felinos grandes, incluso del tamaño de un león o un tigre) agradecimientos especiales a Creativity por este clan

Clan Windia: Un clan que se asemeja a Herones (seres mitológicos con alas tan hermosas como las de un angel y cuya voz permite calmar a cualquier bestia) usan sus voces para emitir jutsus de sanación y son excelentes médicos.

Clan Yasei: Un clan con un doujutsu llamado Netsugan, donde el ojo se vuelve un plateado metálico y permite al usuario ver fuentes de calor (vista infrarroja) y tienen rasgos más animalistas (se nota en sus rostros y sus gestos) este clan manda a todos los niños que cumplen los 10 años a viajar hasta encontrar a su compañero ninja (no tienen un tipo común de ninken, usan cualquiera que se lleve bien con ellos)

Y eso sería todo en cuanto a los clanes que ya hay y el tipo de información que me pueden enviar.

Bueno ya divagué así es que ahora viene la historia.

* * *

X Callejero X

Han pasado más de tres meses desde que Naruto e Itachi dejaron Konoha, ahora se encontraban en una pequeña villa al sur de Suna, habían evitado la aldea ninja a causa del status de ninja renegado de Itachi y probablemente de Naruto.

"Necesitamos un cuarto, vayamos a buscar un hotel y después podremos buscar algo para comer te parece?" preguntó Itachi notando que Naruto estaba sonriendo demasiado.

Desde que llegaron a esta aldea Naruto no había parado de sonreír ya que nadie lo había visto con odio, empezaba a gustarle Suna.

Itachi sonrió y continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un hotel en el centro del pueblo "Naruto por que no vas y pides una habitación? toma un poco de dinero, yo iré a buscar un lugar donde comer"

Naruto asintió y se dirigió a hacer lo que le habían mandado, Itachi comenzó a caminar hasta que se encontre varias calles lejos del hotel, entró en un callejón y llamó a la persona que los había estado siguiendo, había detectado su presencia desde hace un momento y no le gustaba para nada.

"Sal de allí de una vez antes que decida usar la fuerza" Advirtió Itachi.

En ese momento un hombre enmascarado apareció e Itachi lo reconoció "Ah eres tu, que es lo que quieres?"

Él hombre con la máscara en espiral solo rió "Por qué estas aquí Itachi? pense que te había dicho que te unieras a Akatsuki, por qué estás perdiendo tu tiempo?"

Itachi frunció el ceño "No me unire a tu estupida organización, así es que puedes irte olvidando de mi, tampoco permitiré que dañen a Naruto"

"Jajajaja, Itachi al final no tendrás más opción que venir a nosotros, y el mocoso de las nueve colas será nuestro, pero por ahora te permitiré jugar con él" dijo el enmascarado desapareciendo al momento.

Naruto estaba buscando a Itachi, ya había visto el cuarto y la cama era muy cómoda, pero cuando su hermano mayor adoptivo no regresó después de varios minutos fue que comenzó a preocuparse.

"Me buscabas?" preguntó Itachi apareciendo de la nada, Naruto volteó a verlo y sonrió.

"Me preocupé un poco, no me gusta estar solo, me hace recordar la vida en la villa" dijo Naruto con una expresión triste.

"Vayamos a descansar, mañana empieza la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento" dijo Itachi tratando de animar al chico.

Naruto comenzó a brincar de alegría al escuchar esto "Que bien, por fin comenzare a ser un verdadero ninja"

X Konoha X

Sarutobi comenzaba a preocuparse más ya que no había pistas del paradero de Naruto, un toque en la puerta hizo que el Hokage apartara la vista del papeleo "Adelante"

Kakashi y Rin aparecieron en la puerta, tenían tiempo como pareja, aunque Kakashi aun no superaba la muerte de Obito "Hokage-sama, hay alguna noticia acerca de Naruto?"

"No aún no hay nada y eso es lo que me preocupa ya que no solo desapareció él, sino que Itachi tampoco esta por los alrededores, creemos que él fue quién se lo llevó" contestó Sarutobi.

Kakashi no sabía si estar contento porque los aldeanos ya no podrían herir a Naruto, o si debería estar furioso porque sus salvador fue el traidor Uchiha.

Un ANBU entró en la habitación llamando la atención del Hokage "Alguna suerte Lince?"

"Nada Hokage-sama, es como si hubieran desaparecido del planeta" contestó el ANBU y una vez más el cuarto se llenó de tristeza.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hyuga se podían escuchar los gritos de una pequeña niña, los guardias estaban muy incómodos por esto ya que esta pequeña, la heredera de los Hyuga, era dulce y amable con ellos, era la única que los trataba como humanos, sin importar a qué rama de la familia perteneciera, para ella todos eran familia.

El ver a Hiashi Hyuga golpear a su propia hija hasta casi matarla era insoportable, pero ellos no podían...o mejor dicho no querían hacer nada por temor al sello maldito en sus frentes.

"Como siempre eres una inútil! no mereces el título de heredera" gritaba Hiashi mientras pateaba a la niña en las costillas "Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana menor!" se arrodillo Hiashi y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara.

Cuando se dio cuenta que la niña ya estaba inconsciente Hiashi decidió entrar a la casa, Kasumi, quién era perteneciente a la rama secundaria, se apresuró a llevar a la niña al hospital.

Al llegar uno de los doctores vió la condición de la niña y rápidamente la trasladaron a cuidados intensivos. Mientras los médicos se encargaban de atender a la pequeña Hyuga, Kasumi decidió que tenía que hablar con el Hokage.

Una vez que Sarutobi escuchó el horrible trato que había recibido la pequeña Hinata, sintió que algo debía hacerse, pero él no podría hacer nada, después de todo las leyes se lo prohibía "lo siento mucho Kasumi-san pero no puedo hacer nada" dijo el Hokage con una triste expresión.

"Pero Hokage-sama no podemos dejar a ese maldito tratar así a Hinata, es enfermizo" discutió Kasumi.

El Hokage asintió "Tienes razón, pero no puedo mezclarme en asuntos del clan hasta que ella sea una ninja" contestó el Hokage.

Kasumi estaba furiosa "Solo eres un viejo cobarde Sarutobi! no me sorprende que Itachi tuviera que matar a su clan! Y menos me sorprende que Naruto se haya ido de esta aldea! Nunca tuviste el valor de meter las manos al fuego por nadie!"

Kasumi dejo la torre dejando a un Hokage totalmente impactado y algo molesto, después de todo, no era algo de todos los días que alguien se armaba de valor para decirte la verdad de manera seca.

Una vez que Kasumi llego al hospital, el médico que había atendido a Hinata la llamó "No se preocupe Kasumi-san, Hinata ya está fuera de peligro, pero aun así me gustaría saber que es lo que sucedió"

Kasumi comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido con Hiashi, el médico no cabía del asombro al escuchar lo que el líder del clan Hyuga le había hecho a su propia hija "Descuide Kasumi-san, extenderé una orden para evitar que Hiashi entre al cuarto en caso de que venga a intentar "terminar" el trabajo, de hecho habrá dos ANBU en la puerta y nadie podrá entrar a verla a menos que sea usted"

Kasumi asintió y le dio las gracias al doctor "Buscaré una manera de ayudar a Hinata-sama, después de todo, ella es la única que nos trata a todos como familia, estoy convencida de que esta niña podrá hacer grandes cosas en el futuro"

X Naruto X

La noche ya había caído y Naruto estaba exhausto, había estado intentando masterizar el ejercicio que le había puesto Itachi, pero quién diría que caminar por un árbol usando solo chakra sería tan difícil.

"Naruto es hora de dormir, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano y empezar de nuevo" le dijo Itachi quién había terminado de cenar.

"De acuerdo Nii-san..." Naruto estaba pensando en algo y recordó que quería preguntarle a Itachi desde hace un tiempo.

"...Nii-san, tu sabes quienes eran mis padres? se que murieron en el ataque del Kyuubi pero no se nada de ellos, y no sé por qué los aldeanos me odiaban tanto" preguntó Naruto con un semblante triste.

Itachi se debatía entre decir o callar, aun era leal a la hoja aún si odiaba al consejo por dar la orden de matar a su familia "Lo siento Naruto-kun realmente no puedo decirte nada acerca de ellos, pero a cambio...en dos semanas volveremos a Konoha y recogeré todos los pergaminos que tus padres dejaron para el momento que te convirtieras en jounin, después de todo ahora que probablemente te añadieron al libro bingo como ninja perdido de nivel genin, necesitaras ser tan fuerte como puedas, y te prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que pueda"

Itachi ya le había fallado en una ocasión a su hermano menor...Sasuke seguramente había muerto del trauma con el Tsukiyomi, no volvería a fallarle a su familia de nuevo, y ahora que consideraba a Naruto como su hermano pequeño, se aseguraría de corregir su error.

Naruto vio el dolor en los ojos de Itachi "Se que me lo dirías si pudieras Itachi nii-san, te prometo que no seré una carga para ti, entrenare y seré muy fuerte y te protegere como tu me protegiste a mi"

Itachi sonrió y golpeó con dos dedos la frente de Naruto "Asi sera, lo prometo..."

* * *

Y es todo, espero les haya gustado, y que se animen a participar en la invitación para enviar sus clanes y pertenecer a Uzushiogakure no sato, tambien les aviso que existe la probabilidad de que sus personajes sean nombrados como uno de los 7 guardias de Naruto y Hinata, estos guardias personales (llamados 7 tormentas) son los 7 shinobis mas poderosos de Uzushiogakure, obviamente despues de Naruto y Hinata, aunque bueno creo que ya es mucho spoiler...

Lean y comenten!


	3. Problemas

Hola a todos! muchas gracias por los reviews y a todos aquellos que están dejando sus ideas para los clanes, ahora bien creo que olvidé dos pequeños aspectos algo importantes acerca de cómo mandar sus ideas, la primera es que no puedes tener poderes al estilo dios, se supone que el personaje principal será uno de los más fuertes, y no se puede cambiar la historia, me refiero a lo siguiente, me mandaron un MP (no dire nombres) exigiendome que cambiará la historia para que sus personajes entraran mejor, y aun mejor que las tres hermanas que había creado fueran parte del harem de Itachi...quiero decir ni siquiera tiene Harem en la historia y esta persona quiere que modifique eso para que sea como se le antoja.

La historia ya está escrita y no la pienso cambiar, y mucho menos convertiré mi historia en un harem, odio ese tipo de historias ya que irrumpen incluso mi manera de ver el romanticismo y mi propia moral.

De allí en fuera y excluyendo a esta persona, todas las ideas han sido bienvenidas, con la sorpresa también de que tengo casi 20 clanes, entre las personas que están leyendo este fic en español y las personas que lo leen en inglés.

Para serles sinceros, cuando hice cuentas descubrí que Uzushiogakure se estaba sobrepoblando, así es que el único arreglo que se le hará a la historia será una expansión territorial para poder meter a todos los clanes de manera cómoda.

Será una elección algo dificil, ya tenemos 3 puestos de los 7 para los "Guardias Arashi", los últimos puestos están algo peleados y aún sigo recibiendo ideas.

Bueno ya divagué, ahora con la historia...

* * *

X Problemas X

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto comenzó a entrenar con Itachi y estaba teniendo una mejoría asombrosa, se podría decir que el chico era un genio, ahora se encontraban en el medio del bosque.

"A donde vamos Nii-san" preguntó Naruto, él e Itachi habían dejado la aldea desde la mañana.

"Te había dicho que iríamos a Konoha cierto? Intentaré recuperar lo que te pertenece por derecho" le respondió Itachi.

"Cierto...oye crees que podamos pasar a comprar ropa? ésta ya es incómoda y no me deja moverme con facilidad" preguntó Naruto alzando ambos brazos para mostrar a lo que se refería.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a planear cómo infiltrarse en la torre del Hokage en su mente. sería sencillo, solo tenía que entrar y salir, nada grande.

"Por cierto, ya he logrado completar el entrenamiento que me diste, puedo correr en el agua sin gastar demasiado chakra, y puedo hacer el jutsu de **Reemplazamiento** y el **Rompevientos** sin problemas" Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Itachi estaba más que orgulloso, después de todo era un logro sorprendente para un niño de 8 años.

"De cualquier manera aun tienes que entrenar en taijutsu, le hace falta un poco más de atención y a veces te equivocas, tambien quiero leas este pergamino mientras no estoy okay? te ayudará a crear un clon sólido, normalmente es un jutsu prohibido pero tus reservas de chakra son tan grandes que sería tonto no darte esta técnica, una vez que la tengas bajo control te enseñaré una técnica adicional okay?" Itachi le dio los scroll y una vez que Naruto asintió decidió que era buen momento para irse.

"Bien entonces ve y escóndete mientras yo consigo todo lo que necesitas" Naruto asintió de nuevo y fue a esconderse en la cercanía.

Itachi mientras tanto desapareció en un remolino de hojas "Rayos! tiene que enseñarme eso!" exclamó Naruto al ver desaparecer a Itachi.

X Konoha - Hospital 2 horas despues X

"Por favor doctor, al menos un día más eso es lo único que pido" Kasumi estaba desesperada, aún no sabía qué hacer para que Hinata no volviera a la mansión, y Hiashi ya había preparado todo para sellar a Hinata y mandarla a la rama secundaria, o eso era lo que él decía, ya todos sabían que Hiashi mataría a Hinata al momento de ponerle el sello.

"Lo siento Kasumi-san, creeme que me encantaría dejarla aquí por otra semana si con eso te diera más tiempo, pero ha habido un enfrentamiento contra Iwa y el hospital necesita los cuartos, el director general no le permitirá quedarse más tiempo del debido" le contestó el doctor con pena ya que él quería ayudar.

Kasumi asintió derrotada y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hinata para ayudarla a arreglar sus cosas.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto vio a Hinata al borde de las lágrimas "tengo miedo Kasumi nee-san, no quiero morir"

Kasumi corrió y abrazó a Hinata "Tranquila Hina-chan, no dejare que ese bastardo te haga daño"

X 30 minutos después en las calles de Konoha X

"_Esto debió haber sido sencillo maldición, pero necesitaba entrar a la casa y no había otra manera!_" Pensaba Itachi, quién había cambiado de ruta al último momento al recordar que las pertenencias de Naruto se encontraban en la residencia Namikaze.

Había empacado todo en pergaminos contenedores, incluso la masiva y exorbitante cantidad de dinero que poseían los padres de Naruto, podria comprar todo un país con eso, o incluso más teniendo en cuenta quién era la madre de Naruto.

"Estos tipos no se rinden, tendré que buscar otra forma de salir" Itachi, quien estaba siendo perseguido por un escuadrón ANBU, dio vuelta en una esquina tropezando con alguien más.

"Tu! Tu eres el traidor Uchiha! Que demonios haces aquí!" Kasumi se puso frente a Hinata para protegerla del ninja renegado.

"Oh Kasumi-chan lo siento pero no tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo el dia de hoy, verás mi hermano pequeño me espera con ciertas cosas y necesito apresurarme, así es que con tu permiso yo me retiro" Itachi intentó escurrirse pero Kasumi lo detuvo.

"Tu único hermano esta la aldea y no creo que tenga muchas ganas de verte, Itachi" respondió Kasumi con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

La verdad es que a pesar de su rivalidad con él, ella estaba algo enamorada del chico, pero cuando se enteré de su traición sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Itachi por su parte se sentía aliviado al saber que su hermano seguía con vida "No tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero no me refiero a Sasuke, hablo de Naruto, y lo que tengo aquí son sus pertenencias"

Los ojos de Kasumi se abrieron de par en par, entonces él sí se había llevado al chico "Lo secuestraste..."

"No lo secuestre, lo salvé de esta aldea llena de estúpidos, y justo ahora lo estoy entrenando para que se vuelva un ninja fuerte" interrumpió Itachi a la chica antes de que se hiciera más grande el malentendido.

Pero algo no encajaba, este chico había matado a todo su clan, entonces por qué había salvado al pequeño Naruto? Tal vez Itachi no era malo, tal vez algo había pasado en su clan, y el fue el único que pudo arreglarlo, tal vez todo era un malentendido.

"Te están siguiendo los ANBU cierto? por qué no hacemos un pequeño trato, yo te ayudo a escapar y tu me haces un favor a cambio" le propuso la Hyuga.

"Vamos Kasumi-chan no tengo tiempo para esa clase de cosas" sonrió el Uchiha al ver el sonrojo de la Hyuga.

"Tonto no me refiero a esa clase de favor! lo que quiero decir es, llévate a Hinata contigo, y yo distraeré a los ANBU lo necesario para que tu te vallas de la zona" propuso Kasumi con una sonrisa.

"Por qué debería? puedo simplemente darme la vuelta y largarme de aquí" retó el Uchiha pero Kasumi lo detuvo una vez más

"Pero no dejarías a una pobre niña en un lugar donde está apunto de morir verdad? Su padre quiere matarla y usará el sello para hacerlo, ese bastardo la ha tratado de la misma manera que la villa ha tratado a Naruto" dijo Kasumi con un rostro que mostraba tristeza.

Hinata levanto su rostro al escuchar el nombre de Naruto e Itachi la miró con curiosidad, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto.

"Debe estar por aquí, su rastro de chakra aún es visible!" un ANBU señaló cerca del callejón donde se encontraba Itachi y Kasumi.

"Entonces qué vas a hacer Itachi?" preguntó Kasumi.

"Al menos deja que ella decida" respondió Itachi mirando a Hinata.

Kasumi se arrodilló y miró a Hinata "Hinata-sama, le gustaría irse con Itachi-kun y poder ver a Naruto-kun? si hace esto entonces su padre no podrá ponerle una mano encima y usted podrá estar con Naruto-kun mucho más tiempo"

Hinata miró a Itachi y le preguntó "R-realmente podré e-estar c-con N-naruto-kun?"

Itachi asintió "Me esta esperando en las afueras de la aldea, se suponía que solo tomaría algunas de las cosas que le pertenecen pero no esperaba llevar otra clase de _regalo_" Hinata sonrió y volteó hacia Kasumi asintiendo, le dió un último abrazo y camino hacia Itachi.

"Itachi-kun por favor cuidala y..." Kasumi se puso de pie y le dio un beso en los labios, sabía que probablemente jamás volvería a ver a Hinata o a Itachi y no quería arrepentirse de nada.

"Vallanse, yo me encargare de lo demás" Kasumi bajo el rostro, no quería que Itachi la viera.

Por su parte Itachi no le reclamó nada, sabía que la chica jugaba con fuego, así es que prefirió dejar la situación como estaba, tomó a Hinata y desapareció del lugar.

Una vez que los ANBU llegaron, Kasumi reconoció las máscaras.

"Kasumi-chan! no has visto por aquí al traidor Uchiha? entró en la mansión Namikaze y se llevó todo lo que había, desde técnicas hasta dinero, y qué haces aquí? pense que estabas con Hinata-sama" preguntó el líder mientras sus compañeros miraban alrededor.

Kasumi se sentía un poco aliviada, ya que el escuadrón completo eran Hyugas "Lo estaba pero me topé con Itachi, antes de que hagan o digan algo por favor escuchenme y les dire lo que sucedió y cómo sucedió, y si después de eso quieren matarme, no los culparé"

Kasumi les contó todo lo sucedido y como había convencido a Itachi de llevarse a Hinata "Por favor Jin, Nakamaru, Koro, deben entender que tenía que salvar a Hinata-sama de las garras de Hiashi, el bastardo la iba a matar en cuanto llegáramos a casa"

Jin puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kasumi "Se que no fue fácil y a decir verdad estoy algo aliviado de que nuestra heredera se alejara de ese lugar, además confío en tu juicio acerca del Uchiha"

Jin asintió y volteó a ver a sus compañeros "Escuchen bien, esto es lo que acaba de suceder, encontramos a Kasumi Hyuga severamente herida, al parecer intentó enfrentarse al traidor Uchiha quién se llevó a Hinata-sama después de haber derrotado a su guardián"

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y Koro se dirigió a reportar al Hokage, Jin volteó hacia Kasumi "Lo siento mucho por esto..." Kasumi negó con la cabeza y lo miro "Es necesario, además no es nada comparado con lo que ella sufrió"

Jin asintió y golpeó a Kasumi hasta dejarla inconsciente "Lo siento mucho..." susurró Jin una última vez y volteó a ver a Nakamaru "llevala al hospital y no olvides la coartada, necesitaremos que el hospital apruebe las heridas"

Nakamaru asintió y se llevó a Kasumi al hospital.

X Torre del Hokage 15 minutos después X

"...al parecer golpeó a la guardia de Hinata-sama y la secuestró para asegurarse de escapar" Koro terminaba de reportar al Hokage.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, el consejo no estará feliz si se enteran de que Itachi se llevó a la heredera de un clan tan poderoso" Sarutobi no entendía por qué Itachi se había llevado a Hinata, ni siquiera terminaba de entender el por qué se llevó a Naruto, y ahora esto "_en que estas pensando Itachi"_

"Dale la orden a los escuadrones disponibles, quiero que los busquen ahora!" dijo Sarutobi.

"De inmediato señor!" Koro desapareció del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el complejo Hyuga...

"Señor vengo a reportar que, Itachi Uchiha apareció en la villa y se llevó todas las pertenencias del clan Namikaze y el clan Uzumaki" dijo Jin quien se había arrodillado.

"Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? no me interesa lo que esa sabandija haga en la aldea" respondió Hiashi dándole la espalda a Jin y apunto de retirarse.

"Eso no es todo señor, ya que también se ha llevado a Hinata-sama como rehén y a dejado totalmente herida a Kasumi mientras ésta intentaba protegerla" Jin comenzó a narrar la coartada que habían preparado.

"Kasumi no tenía nada que hacer contra el Hyuga, después de todo son solo miembros débiles de la rama secundaria, pero el que esa mocosa no se haya defendido es inaceptable, ahora más que nunca debe ser sellada... quiero que despaches a todos los ninjas necesarios y la traigan de vuelta" ordenó Hiashi.

X Mientras tanto en las afueras de la aldea X

"Itachi nii-san te tomaste tu tiempo, pense que solo "_entrarias y saldrias" _de la torre del Hokage" Preguntó Naruto quién en ese momento notó la presencia de una tercera persona quién se había escondido detrás de un árbol al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

"Hinata-chan que haces aqui?" preguntó Naruto algo confundido.

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos "Y-yo e-este y-yo quiero v-viajar c-con u-ustedes"

Naruto no quiso preguntar más para no hacer sentir incomoda a Hinata, después de todo al parecer viajarían juntos por un buen tiempo así es que si ella quería hablar de ello pues lo haría a su debido tiempo.

"Por qué parece que cada vez que intentas escapar de la villa traes un recuerdo o si no no estás satisfecho?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Eso mismo me pregunto a mi mismo" respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata de nuevo "De cualquier manera, no se preocupara tu padre?"

"No creo que se preocupe pero lo mas seguro es que intente cazarla, y si puede recuperarla muerta entonces ganará el" respondió Itachi en lugar de Hinata quién tenía una mirada triste.

Naruto vió el dolor en sus ojos e intentó hacer lo que nadie hizo con él, la abrazó para intentar hacerla sentir mejor.

Hinata por su parte pasó de estar triste a sentirse como en el séptimo cielo, lo mas probables es que pasarían mucho más tiempo juntos, así es que tendría que acostumbrarse al contacto físico cierto? con esto en mente Hinata sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho (el rostro de Hinata en el pecho de Naruto, no al revés pervertidos!)

"Gracias Naruto-kun, ya me siento mejor" respondió Hinata.

Itachi decidió divertirse un poco "Naruto se que te encanta abrazar a tu nueva novia y se que lo disfrutaras mas en el futuro pero por ahora necesitamos irnos antes de que nos encuentren"

Naruto y Hinata se separaron como si les hubieran echado ácido encima, Hinata por su parte se desmayó en el punto.

Itachi cargó a Hinata, tomó el scroll y se hincó para permitir que Naruto se subiera en su espalda, una vez que estuvieron listos desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Y aqui esta el tercer episodio de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, sus opiniones son totalmente bienvenidas!

cuidense y los veo en el próximo episodio de El Levantar del Nuevo Remolino!


	4. Timida X Estilo X Confrontación!

Hola que tal a todos, como están, espero que muy bien, les traigo el siguiente episodio de "El Levantar del Nuevo Remolino" pero antes, si se dan cuenta he cambiado la imagen de portada para la historia, ya que esta es la ropa con la que aparecerá Naruto a partir de la mitad de éste episodio.

Tuve ciertos problemas con mi computadora, ya que uso Google Drive para escribir mis historias, y por alguna razón, este estupido editor no sabe conjugar la mayoría de los verbos a tiempo futuro, o a veces ni siquiera conoce la palabra que intento escribir, aún así hay un motivo importante por el cual estoy peleado con Open Office y con Microsoft Office, y si he probado el Libre Office pero es la misma caña que Open solo que con una interfaz algo cambiada y un nombre distinto, de cualquier manera, prefiero seguir enseñándole a este niño a conjugar los malditos verbos en lugar de instalar esos programas pesados e inútiles.

Sin nada mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la series Naruto y algún otro que pudiera aparecer no me pertenecen, mas sin embargo esta historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

Timida X Estilo X Confrontación.

"Okay creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos, aún así estoy algo curioso, podrías decirme por que trajiste a Hinata, Nii-san?" preguntó Naruto a Itachi, sabía que Hinata no quería hablar de ello, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo era Naruto.

"No creo que sea correcto que te inmiscuyas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia Naruto" reprimió Itachi, miró a Hinata y notó que se había deprimido de nuevo, Itachi volteó de nuevo a ver al rubio pero esta vez con un gesto enojado "_Mira lo que hiciste_"

Naruto vio el rostro de Hinata y volteó a ver a Itachi "_Lo siento_" y una vez más, Naruto abrazó a Hinata haciéndola pasar de deprimida, a totalmente feliz junto a ese pequeño sonrojo que, por algún extraño motivo, le encantaba a Naruto.

"E-Esta b-bien U-Uchiha-san, s-solo t-tiene c-curiosidad, y a-además s-se enterara c-cuando vengan l-los n-ninjas c-cazadores" Hinata ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Naruto una vez más. (que tedioso es escribir a Hinata mientras tartamudea)

Naruto le acarició el cabello "No quiero hacerte sentir triste, y te prometo que entrenaré para ser fuerte y protegerte, a ti y a Itachi nii-san"

Hinata no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el chico que le gustaba quería protegerla a ella? era casi como ese sueño donde él!...y entonces ella!... y después!...waa solo de pensarlo la hacía sentir mareada y apunto de desmayarse!, sacudió su cabeza y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejar esa sensación.

Escondió nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de Naruto "G-gracias N-Naruto-kun, y-yo también m-me e-esforzare para s-ser más-fuerte y p-protegerte a ti y a U-Uchiha-san"

Finalmente después de mucho tartamudeo y algunos malos entendidos, Hinata le contó todo a Naruto, desde el abuso físico y mental que su padre le daba, hasta el momento en el que Itachi la rescató.

Naruto estaba totalmente furioso, no podía creer que el padre de Hinata la tratara de esa manera "Es un bastardo! como púdo tratarte así! a su propia hija! lo mataré cuando lo vea!"

Itachi notó que Naruto comenzaba a expulsar un poco de chakra rojo "Naruto tienes que calmarte, en estos momentos no eres rival para él, pero si entrenas como debes entonces no tendrás problemas para derrotarlo en el futuro"

Naruto se tranquilizó tras las palabras de Itachi, Hinata abrazó un poco más fuerte a Naruto e hizo lo que nunca había hecho antes, habló sin tartamudear "Naruto-kun gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero al final yo obtuve algo irremplazable de todo esto, y es que podré viajar contigo y con Uchiha-san, ademas quiero ser más fuerte para poder protegerte y derrotar a mi padre, quiero liberar a la rama secundaria de su esclavitud" fue en ese punto que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y toda su determinación se fue a pique "A-además t-tu eres u-un a-amigo muy preciado p-para mi" ya no podía tolerarlo, estaba muy avergonzada, tenía que salir de esa situación y rápido *pum* y eso hizo, se desmayó al instante.

Naruto se encontraba calmado en ese momento y con una sonrisa en su rostro cargó a la pequeña Hyuga quien también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Itachi nii-san creo que fue buena idea que ella viniera con nosotros, ahora bien lo que me interesa saber es, cómo es que te descubrieron? se suponía que solo entrarias y saldrias" Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba y permitía que Hinata descansara en su regazo.

"Es una larga historia, llena de amor, tristezas y decepciones con una mezcla de aventura y terror" respondió Itachi intentando evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Naruto.

"Oh? iluminame entonces Nii-san, creo que será una buena historia para antes de ir a dormir" Dijo Naruto intentado hacer que Itachi contara su fabulosa historia.

"Yo... vole un muro en la entrada del lugar donde estaban tus pertenencias..." respondió Itachi sentándose con una expresión de enfado.

"Y?..." Preguntó el rubio esperando más detalles pero Itachi solo se calló "Eso es todo..." respondió el pelinegro.

Naruto quería reprocharle acerca de la falta de "_aventura, romance, drama, y horror_" pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que Hinata aún estaba dormida.

Después de un rato Hinata abrió los ojos miró alrededor para intentar averiguar dónde se encontraba, al voltear a la derecha se topó con los ojos azules de Naruto "Hey es bueno saber que estás mejor" le dijo mientras sonreía, Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente y se desmayó al instante...otra vez.

Itachi se contuvo para no golpear su frente con su mano ante la forma tan despistada de actuar de su hermano adoptivo.

"Hey Itachi nii-san, por qué Hinata-chan se sonroja y desmaya tanto? esta enferma?" preguntó Naruto totalmente confundido.

Itachi no lo resistió más y comenzó a golpearse contra un árbol, Naruto lo miró confundido "Eso no es muy sano Nii-san" Itachi lo volteó a ver y le respondió "Tampoco lo es ser tan descuidado y poco observador, de cualquier forma debemos dormir, ya podrás preguntarle a ella el porqué de su comportamiento cuando despierte" Naruto solo le vio confundido pero decidió obedecer.

X Konoha X

"Hokage-sama quiero saber si hay alguna noticia acerca del paradero de mi hija" Preguntó Hiashi entrando a la oficina del Hokage como si fuera su casa.

"Hiashi dime, es que acaso debo recordarte quién de los dos es el Hokage? ésta es mi oficina y no tu casa, no puedes entrar cuando te plazca entendido?" Preguntó Sarutobi mientras lo miraba con molestia, Hiashi simplemente asintió ocultando su nerviosismo.

"Lo siento Hokage-sama, simplemente estoy preocupado por mi hija" Respondió Hiashi intentando excusarse.

"Estoy seguro de eso Hiashi, solo no dejes que eso manche tu buena imagen, además nuestros ANBU no han podido encontrar nada" respondió Sarutobi devolviéndole la misma cantidad de sarcasmo que el Hyuga había puesto en su excusa.

"Como no estarlo cuando mi pequeña esta alli afuera con un traidor y un demonio, aun no entiendo por qué mi buen amigo Yondaime no mató a esa criatura" dijo Hiashi negando con la cabeza "De cualquier manera, que hay de los Inuzuka? qué es lo que están haciendo esos perros que no son ni capaces de encontrar a una simple niña"

HIASHI HYUGA! NO TE PERMITIRÉ MENOSPRECIAR A MIS NINJAS DE ESA MANERA ENTENDIDO?" gritó Sarutobi mientras golpeaba su mesa con el puño.

"Claro Hokage-sama, me disculpo por mi imprudencia" respondió Hiashi saliendo de allí tan rápido como pudo, después de todo no quería saber por qué el anciano era llamado "_Dios de los Shinobis"_

Una vez que llegó al complejo Hyuga, Hiashi mandó a llamar a toda la rama secundaria "Vayan y encuentren una maldita pista! quiero saber donde se encuentra esa basura para mañana mismo entendieron?"

Los escuadrones rápidamente se dirigieron al bosque, pero como siempre se limitaron a quedarse en los alrededores sin hacer nada, Jin quién estaba sentado en una rama solo sacó un cigarro y miró al cielo "De verdad ese bastardo cree que la rama secundaria le entregará a quién es nuestra esperanza?"

Otro de los guardias solo sonrió "Es un iluso..."

X Naruto X

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto volteó al oír su nombre y vio a Hinata dormida pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, con curiosidad, el rubio se acercó a la pequeña Hinata "_Había sido ella?_" se preguntó Naruto y sus dudas se confirmaron cuando Hinata nuevamente comenzó a hablar.

"Naruto-kun..." el rubio se arrastró un poco más para intentar escuchar mejor pero en ese momento Hinata lo tomó por el cuello y lo abrazó "...tontito..." Hinata dejó escapar una linda risita, como si se estuviera divirtiendo "...ahí no Naruto-kun..." dejó salir una risita más, Naruto no sabía qué estaba pasando, Hinata estaba soñando con él? pero de qué trataba el sueño? que era lo que la hacía tan feliz?

"...Naruto-kun...sabes...que yo también te..." justo antes de que Hinata dijera algo importante Itachi dejó caer un par de mancuernas con peso haciendo mucho ruido y despertando a Hinata de golpe, Naruto se retiró en el momento en que Hinata le había soltado para evitar ser descubierto y volteó a ver a Itachi con cara de molestia.

"Ooops? lo siento creo que se me resbaló?" dijo Itachi pero su rostro delataba su pobre excusa.

"Seguro...lo que tu digas...Hinata puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó Naruto luego de haber dejado atrás la pobre excusa de su hermano.

"ehm...c-claro N-Naruto-kun..." contestó Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

"En qué soñabas? es que dijiste varias veces mi nombre y luego algo acerca de no hacer algo más? y después ibas a decir algo más pero Itachi te despertó" preguntó algo confundido.

"Eh! p-pues..." Oh no, la habían descubierto! "y-yo n-no lo recuerdo" respondió Hinata tratando de salir de esa situación.

"Bueno sea lo que sea, te estaba haciendo muy feliz, y sabes? te ves linda cuando sonries" le dijo Naruto sin medir el impacto de las palabras que acababa de articular.

La pobre chica no pudo contenerse y se fue directamente al mundo de ensueños una vez más y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Itachi notó esto y decidió molestar poco al rubio, después de todo era probable que descubriera algo importante a la vez que se sentía avergonzado, era como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

"Naruto si sigues haciendo que Hinata-chan se desmaye no podré entrenarla como es debido, podrías dejar el coqueteo para después? al menos hasta que lleguemos a la siguiente aldea" éste comentario hizo que Naruto se pusiera rojo y empezara a maldecir y decir cosas incomprensibles para Itachi

"Sabes que? olvidalo me largo a entrenar" dijo un muy sonrojado Naruto.

X Konoha - 2 semanas después X

"No puedo creer ésto! cuan incompetentes pueden ser! solo les pedí que trajeran alguna pista sobre el secuestrador de mi hija!"gritó un muy enojado Hiashi, el escuadrón se limitó a arrodillarse y agachar la cabeza.

"Hiashi-sama por favor permítame buscarla por mi cuenta" dijo Neji incandose ante Hiashi, de toda la rama secundaria él era el único que odiaba a Hinata, y estaba deseando verla morir pronto.

"De acuerdo Neji puedes hacer lo que te plazca, esperare respuestas positivas de tu parte" dijo Hiashi cambiando su atención a los papeles en su escritorio.

Nejo salio rapidamente de alli y se dirigió hacia el bosque, sabía que tendría que escabullirse ya que aun no era un ninja.

Una vez allí comenzó a buscar pistas que lo condujeran hacia su prima, sabía que esto no sería sencillo pero no importaba, él ya se había preparado para más de tres días.

"Quien eres y qué haces?" preguntó una voz detrás de él, al voltear se encontró con una niña de su edad de cabellos castaños y un qipao de color rosa (para los que no sepan, un qipao es un modelo de ropa china de una sola pieza con dos cortes a los lados en las piernas para mayor movilidad, esta ropa la suelen usar las artistas marciales, hay una version para hombres parecida a la ropa de Neji en Shippuden)

Neji la miró con un rostro serio, pero si veias muy de cerca podrías notar un ligero tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

"Estoy trabajando" Respondió cortadamente el ojiperla.

"Puedo ayudarte? me escurrí entre los guardias para buscar materiales para mis armas pero puedo hacer un poco de tiempo" preguntó la chica poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

"Pero ni siquiera sabes que es lo que busco, ademas por que querrías ayudarme?" preguntó Neji arqueando una ceja en confusión, no entendía por qué una niña linda como ella podría..."_woa woa woa, dije linda? que rayos me pasa?"_

"Porque parece que necesitas ayuda para encontrar algo, además eres lindo así es que te ayudaré" dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Neji se sonrojo mucho y volteó la vista rápidamente para ocultarlo "Entonces esta bien creo, solo no me estorbes, necesito encontrar pistas de mi prima quien fue secuestrada hace poco y mi tío está muy enojado".

"Okay mi nombre es Tenten, cual es el tuyo? o debería solo llamarte chico lindo?" preguntó sonriendo la pequeña Tenten.

"No soy lindo! soy un chico! mi nombre es Neji!" era oficial, esta chica lo volvería loco.

X Hinata X

Ya era de mañana y Hinata había tenido un gran sueño sobre ella...y Naruto confesandole que la amaba...proponiendole matrimonio... y otras cosas que no les puedo decir porque este fic esta en calificación T.

Itachi notó que Hinata ya estaba despierta "Hinata-chan sabías que hablas mientras duermes?...muy fuerte...y totalmente entendible" le informó Itachi.

"Y-y-yo...d-dije a-algo r-r-raro?" preguntó Hinata tartamudeando más de lo normal, totalmente roja y apunto de desmayarse.

"Lo hiciste y tambien dijiste el nombre de Naruto muy seguido, entre otras cosas... de cualquier manera no le dire nada pero deberias hacer algo al respecto, la vida puede cambiar en un chasquido" Itachi se levantó para ir a entrenar pero se detuvo en la entrada del campamento.

"Hinata, una vez que lleguemos al siguiente pueblo empezaremos la segunda parte de tu entrenamiento, tengo algunas ideas para mejorar el uso de tu Byakugan, y otras cuantas ideas, pero esperemos a que despierte Naruto" Itachi salió del campamento y se dirigió al bosque.

Hinata asintió y volteó a ver al rubio que estaba durmiendo a su lado. se veía tan tranquilo que tal vez... si se acercaba con cuidado...solo un momento..."_En que estas pensando Hinata! chica mala! mala! deja dormir a Naruto-kun!"_ comenzó a sacudir su cabeza.

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a despertar, volteó y se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba aun lado de él, pero esta vez se sonrojó al notar que ella no estaba usando su chaqueta ni sus pantalones aflojados, estaba usando un playera que dejaba al descubierto su estómago. y un pantalón pegado que dejaba ver sus pequeñas curvas (es una niña joder, no vayan a empezar de pervertidos, lo que intento aquí es ser tan descriptivo como pueda!)

Sakura e Ino podrían morirse de la envidia si la vieran en este momento, Naruto siempre creyó que Hinata sería gordita o algo por el estilo, pero ahora que la veía bien, podía darse cuenta de lo que intentaba esconder, ni siquiera Ino tenía pechos aun! pensándolo bien, Sakura e Ino no eran nada comparadas con Hinata.

"Buenos días Hinata-chan, ya es hora de irnos?" preguntó el rubio después de contemplar la belleza de su compañera.

"S-si! U-Uchiha-san d-dijo que e-estaría a-afuera" dijo Hinata tartamudeando.

Naruto sonrió y le acarició la cabeza "Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas y tartamudeas de esa manera" Dijo Naruto sin pensarlo y despues de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"Y-yo quiero decir q-que siempre te ves linda y...s-sabes q-que mejor ire a b-buscar a Nii-san" dijo Naruto de manera apresurada intentando salir de alli lo mas rapido posible.

Hinata mientras tanto estaba totalmente roja "_Me llamó linda" _y con ese último pensamiento se desmayó.

Naruto encontró a Itachi y lo saludó "Hola Nii-san" Itachi asintió.

"Naruto estamos cerca de Stone Country pero estaba pensando que quiza seria mejor si nos dirigimos a Tea Country, tengo una amiga allí que podría ayudar a Hinata a entrenar" Itachi sabía que el país del Té estaba al sur del país del Fuego, pero era necesario para poder entrenar a Hinata, lo que significaba que tendrían que volver ó rodear el país, y la primera no era una buena opción.

Hinata despertó en ese momento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los chicos aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto la vio y recordó lo que sucedió momentos atrás "debo ir a cambiarme...jeje...los veré en un momento" dijo el rubio algo ruborizado dirigiéndose al campamento.

Itachi notó que Hinata estaba mirando hacia donde Naruto se había ido "Me perdí de algo?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"Me dijo linda...cuando tartamudeo y me sonrojo" el sonrojo de Hinata se hizo más profundo.

"Lo hizo? quizá estaba dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando para el mismo, eso explica por qué estaba tan avergonzado" Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia donde había ido Naruto pero se detuvo "Hinata iremos al país del Té a buscar a una amiga mía, ella te ayudara a entrenar si es que consigo convencerla"

Hinata asintió y fue a preparar todo.

X Konoha - 2 semanas despues X

Habían sido las dos peores semanas de su vida, se suponía que solo estaría afuera por unos cuantos días, no semanas!

"Sabes Tenten, comienzo a creer que no sabes lo que haces, quiero decir, por qué crees que estarán cerca de la costa?" preguntó Neji totalmente irritado.

"Vamos Neji-kun, sabes que podrían haber necesitado un barco o algo por el estilo" respondió Tenten totalmente segura de sí misma.

Cuando llegaron al puerto se toparon con un marinero totalmente ebrio, quién reconoció a Neji por sus ojos.

"Hey mocosa estupida, que crees que haces? ya le dije a tu amiguita que no me agradan las personas estiradas" Neji lo ignoro hasta que el marinero dijo algo que le hizo hervir la sangre.

"Claro! vete! todos los Hyuga son iguales, tú y esa mocosa estúpida, con su estúpido novio rubio y su estúpido hermano mayor" Neji tomó al borracho del cuello y comenzó a demandar información acerca de la "_otra_" Hyuga.

"Donde esta! dimelo ahora o te cortaré la garganta y te tiraré en medio del mar a merced de los tiburones!" Neji sacó un kunai para darle más fuerza a la amenaza.

Tenten estaba asustada del chico, se veía realmente molesto y no tenía idea ni de porque, empezaba a creer que ayudarlo había sido un error, pero se veía lindo y no había podido evitarlo.

"Pidieron un bote hacia Tea Country, no sé nada más y no me importa! y me voy a vomitar en tu camisa wralrrlrk *vomita*" Neji arrojó al hombre a un lado.

"Creo que necesitas un baño y un cambio de ropa" le dijo Tenten.

"En serio Tenten? dime que es lo que te hace pensar eso? es el hecho de estar cubierto por vómito? o el hecho de que apesto" preguntó Neji con sarcasmo.

"Ambos" contestó Tenten echándose a reír y rodando por el suelo.

Neji totalmente indignado comenzó a caminar en busca de un baño público.

X Tea Country X

Las cosas estaban muy bien para el grupo de Naruto, ya habían llegado al país del Té y ahora estaban cerca de la aldea Sora.

"Una vez que lleguemos a la aldea buscaré a mi amiga y le pediré que entrene a Hinata, estoy seguro que no se negará" dijo Itachi.

"Q-Qué clase de e-entrenamiento?" preguntó la tímida Hinata. Itachi volteó mirar a Hinata y después a Naruto quien estaba en la segunda fase del Raseloquesea... ok era malo con los nombres, de cualquier manera, miró nuevamente a Hinata.

"Creo que tu problema con el Jyuuken radica en que es un estilo diseñado para Hyugas con afinidad Tierra, pero hace una semana que revisamos sus afinidades, la tuya resultó ser agua la cual indica que el usuario es muy flexible y pasivo con sus movimientos, en cambio el Jyuuken es un estilo rígido y agresivo" explicó Itachi.

"Pero antes que nada debemos trabajar en tu timidez, y creo que tengo una idea" dijo Itachi caminando hacia Naruto y dejando a Hinata algo confundida.

Después de un rato habían llegado a la aldea y habían comenzado a buscar la casa de la amiga de Itachi, después de un rato llegaron a una casa grande, casi se comparaba a una de las casas de los Hyugas.

"Esperen aquí mientras yo voy a revisar si mi amiga aún está aquí" Itachi se alejó del par dejándolos solos en un silencio incómodo.

Había sido así desde que Naruto llamo linda a Hinata, pero el rubio no era de quedarse callado mucho tiempo así es que decidió romper el hielo "Y...te ha dicho Nii-san acerca de tu entrenamiento?"

"U-un poco" respondió Hinata.

"Hey Hinata por qué no arreglamos ese tartamudeo tuyo? creo que es lindo y todo pero sería mejor dar una buena impresión...sin ofender" dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

"D-deacuerdo, q-que tienes e-en mente?" preguntó Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

"Bueno por qué no intentas relajarte? te ves muy nerviosa, respira profundo e imagina que no hay nadie a tu alrededor" Hinata hizo caso y respiró profundamente.

"Bien probemos esto, Hinata podrias decirme cual es tu comida favorita?" preguntó Naruto, la verdad es que esta era solo una excusa para conocerla mejor.

"Me gustan los rollos de canela Naruto-kun" contestó Hinata totalmente consciente que no había tartamudeado.

"Sorprendente Hinata-chan no tartamudeaste! ok ahora dime cual es tu color favorito?" nuevamente preguntó el rubio.

Hinata abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, Hinata sonrió y le respondió "Mi color favorito es el lavanda, pero también me gusta el azul Naruto-kun"

La ojiperla estaba encantada, y no era por el ejercicio sino porque Naruto quería saber mas de ella, y no podía permitirse arruinar este momento.

Naruto sonrió y contestó "Son lindos colores pero me gusta mas el naranja"

En ese instante Itachi se acerco a ellos con una chica muy hermosa, medía 1.52m así es que no era muy alta, su cabello era azul, y sus ojos color gris parecían sonreír a cada momento, pero algo en su semblante les decía que podría matarlos en un solo instante.

"Esta es Hinata y el rubio escandaloso a su lado es Naruto" dijo Itachi con un tono de indiferencia hacia el rubio.

"Hey! quien es el rubio escandaloso!" gritó Naruto sintiéndose ofendido.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ran" (no confundir con la mamá de Sakura, solo tienen el mismo nombre pero no son la misma persona) "Itachi me dijo que querías entrenar conmigo y aprender un nuevo estilo de pelea?" preguntó Ran mientras analizaba a la pequeña Hyuga.

"Así es Ran-san, me encantaría poder mejorar y proteger a la gente que es importante para mi" contestó Hinata dejando totalmente atónito a Itachi, quien volteó a ver a Naruto.

"Que le hiciste? parece más segura de sí misma" preguntó Itachi, pero Naruto solo alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Ran los dirigió a la casa y una vez adentro les mostró el lugar "...Y finalmente las habitaciones, el problema es que solo hay dos habitaciones libres, así es que supongo que será un cuarto para Hinata y otro para los chicos"

Itachi rápidamente tomó un cabello de Naruto y lo puso en un pedazo de papel escribiendo un sello, Naruto lo miró con curiosidad "Qué estás haciendo Nii-san?"

Itachi se levantó y pegó el sello en la parte interior del cuarto, Naruto intentó entrar para ver que era el sello, pero una barrera lo mantuvo afuera "Siento decir esto chicos pero Naruto tendra que dormir en el pasillo, yo no pienso tolerar sus ronquidos, Hinata es de sueño pesado así es que no creo que le importe cierto?" dijo Itachi cerrando la puerta antes de que Naruto comenzará a discutir con él.

Ran soltó una risita y volteó a ver a los jóvenes "Espero que esto no sea un inconveniente para ti Hinata-chan"

Hinata estaba sonrojada a más no poder "_compartir cuarto con él!"_ y después pensarlo se desmayó.

Naruto la atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo, Itachi se asomó por una ranura de la puerta "Pensé que no se desmayaría después de que arreglaste lo de su timidez"

"Me vengaré Nii-san, sabes que me vengaré, un dia de estos estarás en la misma posición que yo y disfrutaré cada segundo de tu sufrimiento" dijo Naruto cargando a Hinata y llevándola a su habitación.

Ran los acompañó a la habitación "Lo siento chicos Itachi puede ser algo infantil de vez en cuando" Ran se disculpó una vez más y se retiró a su cuarto para dejar descansar a los viajeros.

Naruto puso a Hinata en la cama "Rayos, como no note lo hermosa que es" dijo Naruto acomodando un mechón de cabello y colocándolo tras la oreja de Hinata "Desearía haberla notado antes que a Sakura, me pregunto... me golpeará si la invito a salir?"

Naruto extendió un cobertor en el suelo y decidió dormir un rato.

Ran salió de su cuarto después de asegurarse que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran dormidos y se dirigió al cuarto de Itachi.

"En qué estabas pensando? son solo niños..." Ran comenzó a regañarlo pero Itachi la interrumpió.

"Exacto y es por esa razón que estoy haciendo esto, no harán nada tonto, ademas Hinata necesita trabajar más con su pequeño problema, no puede ser tímida todo el tiempo y Naruto es el único que le puede ayudar" explicó Itachi, después de un instante decidió contarle a Ran todo lo que había vivido Hinata, el abuso de su familia y su padre tanto mental como físico, Ran escuchaba atentamente y entre más escuchaba, más furiosa se ponía.

"Descuida Itachi, le enseñaré todo lo que se a esa pequeña, y una vez que sepa bailar apropiadamente no habrá nada que le detenga" afirmó Ran con una mirada de determinación.

X Konoha - unos días después X

Neji quería seguirlos pero no estaba preparado para un viaje tan largo, además no sabía cuánto tiempo se tardaría en llegar, además las vacaciones casi terminaban y debía volver a clases en unos días, sin embargo la información que tenía seguro que complacería a Hiashi.

Una vez de regreso Neji llevó a Tenten hasta su casa, se lo debía después de su maravillosa idea de buscar en el puerto, aunque le pareció repugnante el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía la pequeña, le restó importancia "_debe ser huérfana_"

Cuando volvió al complejo Hyuga, se dirigió directamente con Hiashi "Hiashi-sama le traigo noticias importantes, tengo información que podría llevarnos a Hinata-sama"

Hiashi estaba sorprendido "Muy buen trabajo Neji, no cabe duda que eres un prodigio entre la rama secundaria"

"Sin embargo, creo que hay algo que no le agradará saber Hiashi-sama" dijo Neji con una sonrisa retorcida.

Hiashi alzó una ceja en confusión "Y que clase de información es Neji?"

Neji miró directamente a Hiashi "Hinata-sama no fué secuestrada, parece ser que se fue con el bastardo Uchiha por voluntad propia y según descubrí hay alguien mas con ella"

Hiashi estaba totalmente furioso, cómo se atrevía esa basura a escapar de esa manera! ahora tenía más motivos para buscarla y matarla a toda costa.

"Haz que Kasumi vaya al patio trasero y reúne a todos los demás de la rama secundaria" ordenó Hiashi

Neji asintió y fue a por Kasumi, una vez que todos estuvieron presentes Hiashi salió al patio seguido de los consejeros del clan.

"He recibido noticias sobre Hinata y parece que ese pedazo de basura se escapó por voluntad propia" Todos se quedaron en silencio pero sabían que algo malo sucedería ese día.

"Ahora lo que quiero saber es...por qué la dejaste ir Kasumi?" Hiashi se paró enfrente de Kasumi con mirada desafiante, pero Kasumi en lugar de mostrar miedo como él quería, ella le devolvió la mirada pero llena de más odio.

"Sabías lo que le iba a pasar y sabias que esa escoria lo merecía, y aún así dejaste que se fuera, me duele en el alma ver que no tienes en mente el mejor interés para el clan" dijo Hiashi con una mirada de dolor totalmente falsa.

"No te dejaré que hables de Hinata-sama de esa manera bastardo! ella era la única que nos trataba a todos como una familia! sin embargo tu Hiashi! eres un hombre retorcido capaz de matar a su propia hija por algo tan estúpido como el poder!" gritó Kasumi.

Hiashi había tenido suficiente y activó el sello maldito, Kasumi sentía un dolor tremendo pero nunca le quitó la mirada de encima a Hiashi.

En un último grito agonizante Kasumi retó a Hashi "UN DÍA ELLA VOLVERÁ Y NOS LIBERARÁ HIASHI! Y ESE DIA NO TENDRÁS DONDE ESCONDERTE! NI TU NI TU PANDA DE VEJESTORIOS ESTUPIDOS! LOS MATARÁ Y LIBERARÁ AL CLAN!"

Hiashi se había hartado de las estupideces de Kasumi "Mocosa estúpida como te atreves a escupir semejante estupidez en mi presencia!" el líder del clan comenzó a aplicar más chakra al sello.

"Te veré en el infierno Hiashi...nunca volverás a ver a tu esposa... yo me encargaré de que jamás tengas descanso en el otro mundo...bastardo" y con esto último el cuerpo sin vida de Kasumi colapsó.

"Jin, Koro, Nakamaru, tienen algo que decir sobre esto? después de todo ustedes fueron quienes la encontraron _herida_ si no mal recuerdo" Jin ya tenía previsto que esto sucedería algun día y tenia un plan de emergencia...pero ne terminaba bien para él.

"Si señor, yo llegué antes al lugar y me enteré de lo que Kasumi había hecho, yo fui quien la dejó inconsciente y le dije a Nakamaru y a Koro lo que había sucedido, todo fue plan mio y de Kasumi señor, y no me arrepiento porque estoy seguro que Hinata-sama hará este clan aun más fuerte y nos unirá como familia" una vez que terminó de hablar, Hiashi simplemente activó el sello y lo mató.

"Llévense estos asquerosos cuerpos de aquí, y Nakamaru, Koro, espero que no olviden nunca lo que ha sucedido aquí, y que es lo que les sucede a aquellos que van en contra de las tradiciones del clan" advirtió Hiashi.

Nakamaru y Koro asintieron y procedieron a llevarse los cuerpos de Kasumi y Jin, oh claro que recordarán este día, no lo olvidarán nunca.

Dos días después Nakamaru había tenido suficiente, no se quedaría esperando a ser asesinado en el complejo, además Hinata-sama necesitaría a alguien que le enseñara los secretos del Byakugan y las técnicas más avanzadas del Jyuuken.

Koro había retrasado a Hiashi haciéndolo ir a ver al Hokage, mientras tanto Nakamura aprovechó para ir a la oficina de Hiashi y buscar el pergamino que contenía todos los secretos del Jyuuken y el Byakugan.

Cuando Hiashi entró regresó al complejo y entró en su oficina, encontró el lugar hecho un desorden, cuando fue a buscar el pergamino oculto solo encontró una nota que decía "_Por la gloria Hyuga_"

Hiashi mandó a traer a Koro quien lo había hecho salir del complejo momentos antes.

"Tu estas detras de todo esto cierto? eres su compañero de equipo así es que dime, por qué están tan fijados con la idea de que esa estúpida mocosa vale la pena? por qué creen que ella podrá cambiarlo todo?" Preguntó Hiashi intentando mantener un semblante serio.

"Tu no sabes nada Hiashi, pero es inútil tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, es una lastima que no podré ver a la pequeña Hinata de nuevo, pero en tu último aliento recuerda que te lo advertimos, Hiashi, tú morirás a manos de quien trataste como basura" esas fueron las últimas palabras de Koro antes de que un enfurecido Hiashi le cortara la cabeza.

Pero lo que más molestó a Hiashi fue ver una sonrisa en la cabeza decapitada, como si hubiese sido un placer morir por esa basura "Neji! ven aquí" gritó el líder del clan.

"Llamó Hiashi-sama?" preguntó Neji arrodillándose.

"Llevate este cuerpo y vuelve aquí en una hora entendido?" ordenó Hiashi, sabía que podría manipular al chico, después de todo sabía de su odio hacia Hinata.

X 1 hora después X

"Hiashi-sama he hecho lo que me pidió" anunció Neji entrando a la oficina del líder del clan.

"Bien hecho Neji, he estado pensando y creo que sería buena idea que tu fueras mi sucesor, después de todo Hanabi necesitará ayuda al dirigir este clan" comentó Hiashi llamando la atención de Neji "Pero antes de eso necesito eliminar a Hinata...Neji no te voy a mentir, se que tu la odias por lo que pasó con mi hermano y tienes toda la razón al hacerlo, después de todo fue su culpa"

Neji asintió "Entonces qué debemos hacer Hiashi-sama"

"Fácil Neji, esta es tu misión a largo plazo, encuentra a Hinata y matala" ordenó Hiashi con una sonrisa retorcida.

"Como usted ordene Hiashi-sama" Neji hizo una reverencia y se levantó para salir del cuarto.

"Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que pasaras en la noche para arreglar los papeles necesarios con respecto a tu matrimonio con Hanabi, en cuanto ella cumpla 16 se podrán casar y si cumpliste tu misión serás líder del clan" Hiashi vio la determinación en el rostro de Neji y supo que lo tenía en sus manos.

"Claro Hiashi-sama, así se hará" contestó Neji saliendo del lugar.

Mientras en otra parte del complejo Hanabi dejaba de correr, había escuchado todo y no podía creerlo, su padre la había vendido y planeaba casarla con su propio primo solo para asegurarse que su hermana muriera? que clase de monstruo era ese hombre! (Nota de autor: Hanabi es un poco más grande en esta historia, chin chin al que no le guste)

No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar "_Onee-chan vuelve...por favor ayudame"_

X País del Té - 3 Semanas después X

Hinata había estado entrenando con Ran y había estado teniendo un progreso sorprendente, al principio creyó que sería difícil por ser alguna clase de taijutsu distinta a la que ella manejaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era una clase de baile japonés mezclado con katas, comenzó a sentirse más cómoda con el entrenamiento, incluso adaptó muchas de las katas del Jyuuken en su nuevo estilo.

Naruto por su parte había terminado de aprender el Rasengan, los clones explosivos, algunos jutsus elementales entre viento, trueno y fuego, y lo que creía sería lo mejor de todo el Hiraishin, no sabía mucho de historia pero sabía que era una técnica muy poderosa y que Iwa le temía.

También había estado observando a Hinata durante sus entrenamientos, y la verdad estaba sin habla, la forma en la que se movía, la flexibilidad que utilizaba, la forma en la que su hermoso cabello danzaba junto a ella, Naruto pensó que ese sentimiento era simplemente el baile así es que prefirió no hacerle caso.

"Bien Hinata creo que fue suficiente, puedes ir a descansar si quieres" le dijo Ran con una sonrisa.

"Preferiría quedarme un poco más...me gusta cuando me mira...quiero quedarme un poco más" dijo Hinata mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Naruto de manera disimulada.

Después de la segunda noche que tuvieron que pasar la noche juntos (cortesía de Itachi) decidió que estarse desmayando cada 5 segundos no sería la mejor manera de conocerlo mejor, desde ese día su autoestima había subido mucho y ahora podía incluso tenerlo cerca sin desmayarse, aunque la única excepción a la regla era cuando la abrazaba, no entendía por qué pero el rubio había desarrollado cierto gusto por abrazarla, incluso en una ocasión ella rodó fuera de la cama y terminó en el cobertor de Naruto, este al sentir alguien a lado decidió que sería mejor anclarse a lo que fuese que le proveyera de calor. (no esa clase de calor *glares*)

Naruto había estado intentando aprender el Rasengan sin usar clones de sombra pero era demasiado difícil, aún así era mejor que cualquier genin o incluso tan bueno como un chunin.

Itachi entonces recordó una técnica más que había visto antes, cuando aún era un ANBU "Naruto ven aquí, recuerdas que te he enseñado la mayoría de los ninjutsus de viento que venian en el pergamino?"

Naruto asintió "algunos eran difíciles, aunque me gustaría haber aprendido mas jutsus de electricidad"

"Bueno pues te tengo un nuevo jutsu...si es de alto nivel...no primero te explicaré qué es...y no, así es que deja de saltar" dijo Itachi ante la hiperactividad anticipada del rubio.

"Quiero que concentres chakra de elemento electricidad e intentes crear la fase dos del Rasengan" Itachi no podía usar elemento de trueno, pero Naruto había nacido con tres afinidades.

Naruto hizo lo que le pidió Itachi y comenzó a cargar el jutsu, de pronto comenzó a escucharse un ruido muy extraño y de la palma de la mano de Naruto parecían salir algunas chispas.

"Uhmm pues parece que no podrás realizar el jutsu si no lo ves, no se parece en nada al original, bueno no importa quiero que sigas practicando el control de chakra eléctrico y te olvides de este jutsu entendido?" ordenó Itachi

Naruto asintió, le había resultado algo difícil reunir tanto chakra eléctrico y por lo que parecía no era suficiente "creo que me tomará algo de tiempo antes de que pueda avanzar con esta técnica, al menos hasta que la vea ó intente detallar más la forma que debe tener"

Itachi sonrió, no le dió nada de esta información precisamente por ese motivo, quería que Naruto descubriera cosas por sí mismo.

Hinata notó que Naruto se había sentado y decidió descansar un poco así que fue y se sentó a su lado "Algo nuevo Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata tratando de romper el hielo, aunque tenía un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas.

"Es solo este nuevo jutsu que me dió mi Nii-san, es algo complicado y no tengo suficiente control con manipulación de chakra eléctrico" dijo Naruto mientras trataba de volver a formar las pequeñísimas chispas que había hecho anteriormente.

Sin saberlo alguien los había estado observando, Hinata se levantó, volteó a ver a Naruto y le sonrió "Sabes tengo la sensación de que lograras hacerlo Naruto-kun, yo creo en ti" y con eso Hinata se dirigió a la casa.

Naruto sonrió y miró al cielo "Esto no es tan malo, y no hay nada que extrañe de ese maldito lugar" se levantó y estaba apunto de seguir a Hinata cuando alguien lo detuvo.

"Disculpe joven, pero podrias decirme si esa persona que entró a la residencia es Hinata Hyuga?" preguntó el extraño hombre que había aparecido de la nada.

"Por qué quieres a Hinata? eres un cazador? por qué si es así te juro que te mataré antes de que puedas acercarte!" Naruto rápidamente entró en modalidad de combate pero el hombre misterioso solo negó con la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Nakamaru Hyuga y no vengo a llevarme a Hinata-sama ni a hacerle daño, lo unico que quiero es entregarle un objeto de sumo valor y ayudarle en lo que pueda" contestó Nakamaru.

Itachi, Hinata y Ran habían escuchado el grito de Naruto y salieron a ver lo que sucedía, cuando Hinata notó de quien se trataba corrio rapidamente a darle un abrazo a Nakamaru.

"Maru-san! qué estás haciendo en este lugar? dime como están todos? como esta Kasumi nee-san" preguntó Hinata emocionada al ver a uno de sus guardianes.

Nakamaru notó inmediatamente los cambios en Hinata, y no solo era el cabello más largo, sino que sus ojos ahora mostraban un brillo que despedía confianza y seguridad, recordó lo que tenía que responderle a la pequeña y su corazón se llenó de dolor al recordar a sus camaradas.

"Lo siento mucho Hinata-sama, pero Kasumi-san, Jin-san, e incluso mi pequeño hermano Koro, murieron a manos de su padre cuando se enteró que habíamos ayudado en su escape" Nakamaru inclinó la cabeza y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al pensar en su hermano caído.

Hinata al escuchar esto sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar "No puede ser... Kasumi-san...por qué?"

Naruto vio las lágrimas en el rostro de Hinata y corrió a abrazarla, Hinata devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Naruto.

Itachi estaba triste también, Kasumi era una de sus más grandes amigas, y habían sido parte del mismo escuadrón, a pesar de que le encantaba molestarla, era triste escuchar la noticia de su muerte.

"Hinata-sama todos desean que algún día vuelva y derrote al líder del clan para poder tomar su lugar y liberarnos, Kasumi, Jin y Koro deseaban que nos volviera a unir como familia" dijo Nakamaru mientras le daba el pergamino secreto a Hinata.

Ella lo recibió "El día que vuelva será para liberarlos, pero no me quedare, y si después de ese día quieren seguirme entonces serán bienvenidos, pero lo que si hare sera destruir a la rama principal, mataré a Hiashi por el daño que le hizo a mi familia"

"Hinata-sama debo informarle que ahora Hiashi-sama probablemente esté planeando entregar a su hermana Hanabi-sama en matrimonio a Neji para mantener un linaje fuerte" Nakamaru vio en los ojos de Hinata una ira que no había visto antes, no probablemente sí la había visto, eran los mismos ojos que la madre de Hinata había puesto al enterarse del sello que habían colocado sobre su hermana menor.

Hinata odiaba a su padre...no al diablo con eso, odiaba a Hiashi por lo que estaba haciéndole a su pequeña hermana.

"No dejaré que eso suceda Nakamaru-san, yo me encargaré de que no suceda" Hinata se dirigió a la casa y todos los demás la siguieron, Naruto quien seguía abrazando a Hinata, miró al cielo "Entre más aprendo de ese lugar mas lo detesto" Hinata asintió dándole la razón.

X Konoha - 3 años después X

"Hokage-sama, creo que es hora de dejar de enviar tropas a buscarlos", dijo Kakashi con una expresión triste.

"Lo se muy bien Kakashi pero no puedo evitar sentir que le he fallado a Minato, Kasumi-san tenía razón, solo soy un viejo cobarde" dijo Sarutobi mientras veía el retrato de Minato.

"Estos aldeanos son tan estupidos que no pueden diferenciar entre la prisión y el prisionero, aún no entiendo por qué les permite hacer esa maldita celebración cada año el 10 de octubre" dijo Kakashi mirando hacia la ventana.

"Entiendo como te sientes, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar la manera de pensar de la gente, y el consejo estuvo presionando hasta que consiguieron el permiso" contestó Sarutobi con un rostro de decepción.

"Bueno Hokage-sama si me disculpa debo retirarme, tengo que encontrarme con Rin y aun no me siento muy cómodo con esto de ser un maestro" dijo Kakashi

Se retiró y una vez que llegó al memorial encontró a Rin esperándolo, ella volteó y sonrió "Hey no tenias una junta con el Hokage?" preguntó de manera divertida.

"Si pero no tenía muchas ganas de estar alli, ademas solo quieren que le enseñe a Sasuke por el Sharingan" contestó el albino con desgano.

"Aun creo que serias un buen maestro, aunque probablemente tus alumnos se molesten por tu manía de llegar tarde y mentir" dijo Rin mientras reía

"Bah tendrán que lidiar con ello" respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa.

X Equipo Guy - Misión en Tea Country X

"Guy-sensei requiero permiso para desviarme del camino, tengo una mision secundaria en las cercanías y me gustaría poder terminarla" dijo Neji esperando confirmación del exótico ninja.

"Claro Neji, solo recuerda volver a tiempo" Neji asintió y se dirigió hacia la aldea vecina, no estaba demasiado lejos.

Después de caminar un rato decidió sentarse en el parque, estaba apunto de retirarse cuando una pareja de adultos mayores pasó cerca de él.

"Realmente extraño a esa pequeña jovencita tan dulce" dijo la anciana con un poco de melancolía.

"Ciertamente esa pequeña era única, Hina-chan siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo" dijo el anciano a su lado.

Neji escuchó esto y se dirigió a la pareja lo más rápido que pudo "Disculpe, podría decirme más acerca de esta persona Hina? estoy buscando a mi prima Hinata y estoy muy preocupado por ella" Dijo Neji con un tono de sarcasmo y una cara seria.

"Oh claro joven, estuvieron en este pueblo por un tiempo pero hace unos meses se fueron de aquí, nunca dijeron a donde" dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

"Pero jovencito, no tienes que mentirnos de esa manera, sé que no estás preocupado por ella, puedo ver en tus ojos un odio que no debería existir por una chica tan dulce como ella" le dijo el anciano.

"Tu que sabes de mi vida o de cuán difícil ha sido? no tienes ni idea!" gritó Neji perdiendo los estribos.

El ancestro solo se rió "Quizá tengas razón...después de todo solo soy un tonto vejestorio que apenas ha vivido 85 años, que podría saber alguien como yo acerca de la vida y la juventud jajaja" el anciano se levantó y ayudó a su mujer a levantarse "Joven mientras tengas esos sentimientos espero que nunca encuentres a esa jovencita" una vez dicho esto el anciano y su mujer se retiraron del lugar.

"Me largo de aquí" dijo Neji totalmente indignado.

X Wind Country - Frontera X

"Ya llegamos? porque estoy totalmente agotada" dijo una chica de cabello verde.

"No te preocupes Fu-chan, ya casi estamos ahí, y no empieces con ese jueguito de preguntar cada 5 segundos" respondió Hinata.

"Pero es que has dicho lo mismo desde hace dos horas y tengo hambre, creo que morire!" gritó Fu con un tono de desesperación.

"No sé por qué la dejamos venir, es demasiado escandalosa para su propio bien" dijo Naruto recibiendo una extraña mirada de Itachi.

"Eso viniendo de ti es totalmente inesperado, acaso el mundo se acerca a su fin?" preguntó Itachi mirando hacia los lados en busca de algún desastre

"Recuerdenme por qué la dejamos venir?" dijo Nakamaru mientras veía a Hinata reir.

X Flashback ~ medio año atrás X

"Entonces iremos a Suna?" preguntó Naruto.

"Asi es, quiero enlistarlos para que puedan participar en los exámenes chunin, me gustaría ver cuánto han progresado" dijo Itachi

"Bien por mi..." En ese momento Naruto fue embestido por una chica que estaba corriendo por el bosque.

"Ow demonios eso dolió" dijo la chica.

"Bueno tu no tienes una cabeza muy blanda que digamos" respondió el rubio sobandose.

Itachi en ese instante notó una bandana con el símbolo de Takigakure tachado en el cuello de la chica, y muchas cicatrices en su brazo "Tu eres de Taki cierto? y por lo que veo eres una ninja perdida"

La chica se levantó para intentar correr pero se había torcido el tobillo al caer, en ese momento otro shinobi de Taki apareció "Con que ahí estas monstruo, no te preocupes porque tu muerte será rápida"

Naruto escuchó las palabras de aquel hombre y vió el miedo en la chica, el shinobi estaba a punto de apuñalarle cuando de pronto una esfera azul se impactó contra su pecho mandandolo a volar por el bosque.

Itachi fue a revisar si estaba vivo pero no había quedado demasiado del antiguo humano.

"Por qué me salvaste? solo soy un monstruo" dijo la chica con la mirada triste.

"Porque la gente solía llamarme igual y nunca supe por qué" respondió Naruto.

La chica se sorprendió al oír esto y comenzó a llorar "Muchas gracias" se había levantado y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Hinata la detuvo.

"Por qué no viajas con nosotros? sería divertido y no estarías sola" le sonrió la ojiperla.

"Están seguros? probablemente nos persigan, o los intenten matar por estar conmigo" respondió la chica.

"Por supuesto que no hay problema, ademas a nosotros ya nos buscan en nuestra villa, y entre más seamos mejor, cierto Naruto-kun? Itachi-san?" dijo Hinata poniendo ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, había aprendido que Naruto no decía no a nada cuando ella ponía esa cara, siempre lograba hacerlo comer sus vegetales.

"Por mi no hay problema" Respondió Naruto, Itachi asintió.

"Yay! por fin otra chica en nuestro grupo!" celebró Ran y corrió a abrazar a la nueva integrante "Pero tenemos que arreglar ese cabello creo que si..." y así fue como conocieron a Fu.

X Final del Flashback X

"Aún no entiendo por que ese sujeto la llamó monstruo pero es una buena persona" dijo Naruto.

Nakamaru sonrió "Lo mismo podría decirse de ti Naruto-san" Itachi asintió ante las palabras del Hyuga.

Fu estaba usando una playera azul celeste, junto a una falda del mismo color, bajo la falda usa un short color negro (nada de mirones) en el brazo izquierdo tenía un porta-kunai y en la pierna un porta senbon. (Imaginen el estilo de cabello parecido al de Eureka ~ Eureka 7 ~ al inicio de la serie)

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la villa se toparon con los guardias "Identifiquense".

"Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y estos son mis compañeros, me gustaría ofrecer mis servicios como jounin" dijo el pelinegro.

Los guardias rapidamente lo reconocieron y uno de ellos iba a atacar a Itachi cuando de pronto otro grupo de ninjas llegó a la puerta.

Los guardias rápidamente lo reconocieron "Baki-san por favor ayúdenos a detener al ninja renegado Itachi Uchiha"

Baki solo los miro y luego volteó a ver a Itachi "Que es lo que buscas en Sunagakure?"

"Como dije antes quiero ofrecer mis servicios como jounin de la aldea" repitió el Uchiha.

"Me parece aceptable, siganme y los llevaré a la mansión, pero si intentan algo extraño los matare en el acto" amenazó Baki.

Itachi siguió a Baki y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión del Kazekage.

Naruto miraba a los alrededores, totalmente sorprendido al ver cómo la gente se había adaptado a vivir en el desierto.

Fu y Hinata se encontraban admirando el paisaje también, pero Hinata observaba más a Naruto que a los alrededores.

Fu se dio cuenta de esto y decidió divertirse un poco "Hinata-chan? crees que es lindo?"

Hinata estaba muy distraída observando al rubio "Si es demasiado lindo"

"Hey Naruto! a Hinata le encanta tu trasero, dice que se ve lindo!" gritó Fu, Hinata abrió de par en par.

Ambos estaban totalmente rojos de vergüenza, era como un pasatiempo para Fu el avergonzarlos era raro ver como es que podían hablarse como mejores amigos en un momento y al siguiente estuvieran coqueteandose inconscientemente.

Algunas veces Itachi se unía a la diversión "Hinata-chan deja de verle el trasero a Naruto, necesitamos que estés atenta por si sucede algo" dijo Itachi con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hinata miró al suelo y activó su Byakugan para observar los alrededores, Fu se dio cuenta y continuó con su diversión "Hinata-chan no uses tu byakugan para ver a través de la ropa de Naruto, a veces me preguntó si eres una pervertida de closet"

El grupo no pudo contenerse más y se echaron a reír, Naruto estaba totalmente rojo y avergonzado, correteando a Fu para matarla, Fu estaba corriendo alrededor del grupo riendo a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto cierto genin pelirrojo no podía entender el por qué esos dos que eran tan iguales a él podían reír como si fuera lo más normal.

Mientras caminaban Naruto notó las miradas de los aldeanos hacia el pelirrojo, eran las mismas que le dirigían a él, esas miradas llenas de odio las conocía a profundidad, parecía que era regla de cada aldea hacer la vida de un niño totalmente miserable.

Naruto pensó que sería buena idea conocer más al chico, si su vida había sido algo parecida a la suya y, por lo poco que conocía, a la de Fu, entonces había sido un infierno.

"Hey, cual es tu nombre? yo soy Naruto Uzumaki" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

La cara del chico y la de sus compañeros mostraban total sorpresa "Mi nombre es Gaara...Sabaku no Gaara" respondió el pelirrojo, hubiera sido más sencillo no decir nada y simplemente matarlo, pero él también tenía curiosidad de conocer a Naruto, quería saber por qué es que podía sonreír de esa manera cuando eran tan familiares.

"**Ten cuidado pequeño, este niño posee un poder mucho más grande que el mío, puedo sentir al nueve colas en su interior, si hicieras algo para molestarlo ten por seguro que moriremos sin dar batalla**" Advirtió Shukaku a su contenedor.

La chica de cabello verde se acercó junto a la pelinegra "Mi nombre es Fu y esta es Hinata-chan, mucho gusto Gaara"

Gaara estaba sorprendido de que esta chica se acercara tanto a él sin dudar un segundo.

"**Creo que este no es tu dia de suerte pequeño, esta chica contiene al siete colas, no es tan poderosa como Kyuubi, pero ten por seguro que después de 2 dias de pelea moriríamos" **Nuevamente advirtió Shukaku, el sello lo había vuelto loco mas no estúpido, sabía con quien NO buscar pelea.

Mientras tanto los otros dos ninjas de la arena no podían creerlo, estos tipos le hablaban a Gaara sin tenerle miedo, es que acaso no podían sentir el poder demoníaco de su interior? lo más raro aún era que Gaara tampoco había amenazado con matarlos, quizá ellos se habían equivocado en algo?

"Hola chicos, mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari y el mariquitas es mi hermano Kankuro" dijo Temari señalando al otro chico.

"No soy mariquita! esto es camuflaje! atrae a las chicas!" se defendió Kankuro.

Fu y Hinata se miraron unas a otras y luego voltearon a ver a Ran quien asintió "Me das asco, de hecho me das miedo, eres raro, no te me acerques por favor" dijo Fu con una expresión seria, Hinata se escondió detrás de Naruto " Naruto-kun, ese chico es un pervertido" dijo Hinata con una cara de terror, "Mira lo que hiciste, asustaste a mi pobre Hinata" Dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos.

"Mira que usar el maquillaje de tu hermana y proclamar que es camuflaje, tienes valor niño, pero eres demasiado raro, creo que voy a vomitar" Dijo Ran mientras sostenía su boca con la mano.

"No soy raro! soy diferente!" gritó Kankuro quien salió corriendo de ahí totalmente avergonzado.

Las cuatro chicas sonrieron y chocaron las palmas, a Temari ya le caían bien estas chicas, era difícil encontrar Kunoichis que no fueran fangirls.

X Unos minutos después en la Mansión del Kazekage X

"Iré a reportar al Kazekage que están aquí y que quieren hablar con él, estará complacido de tener a un shinobi tan renombrado como Itachi Uchiha, y si estos son tus acompañantes entonces seguro son fuertes" dijo Baki retirándose a la oficina del Kazekage.

Gaara ya no podía contener su curiosidad "Naruto necesito saber, como es que logras sonreír de la manera que lo haces, aun cuando tu y yo somos tan parecidos"

"Por qué dices que somos tan parecidos? quiero decir, yo también recibía miradas de odio en mi villa, y bueno, creo que Fu también" dijo Naruto

Naruto no era estúpido, si este chico tenía respuestas acerca del porque lo odiaban, entonces él quería saber.

"Si pero es porque nosotros tres somos jinchurikis" En ese momento Itachi rápidamente se levantó e intentó evitar que Gaara dijera más, pero una esfera de arena le impidió el camino.

Naruto notó que Itachi no corría peligro, la esfera solo era para bloquearlo, y no para matarlo "Que es lo que sabes que yo no se, que demonios es un jinchuriki"

"Es el contenedor de uno de los nueve bijuus que existen en este mundo, y se dice que quien contenga al demonio se convertirá en el demonio mismo" contestó Fu

"Como..." intento preguntar Naruto.

"...lo se? porque yo soy la jinchuriki del siete colas" interrumpió Fu contestando al mismo tiempo.

Hinata estaba pensando a que podrían referirse cuando de pronto recordó "Pero el kyuubi fue asesinado por el cuarto Hokage, es imposible que Naruto sea el demonio"

"Un demonio no puede ser asesinado por un humano, es por eso que decidió sellarlo dentro de un bebé recién nacido, dentro de su propio hijo, tu Naruto Uzumaki" Dijo Itachi mientras la arena que lo cubría se retiraba hacia el contenedor de Gaara.

* * *

Que hará Naruto?

Terminé! no puedo creer que tuve el valor de hacer un episodio tan largo, pero bueno aqui esta el otro episodio, aunque creo que no les va a gustar que lo haya dejado en suspenso.

De cualquier manera, aquí comienza lo interesante de la historia, por cierto, esto todavía es la introducción, ya lo mencione antes pero la introducción de esta historia concluye con el episodio 30, por esta razón dejaré de recibir clanes cuando lleguemos al episodio 25.

Espero que les agradara este episodio, cuidense y dejen sus comentarios por favor!

bye beee!


	5. Reacción X Odio X Primera Misión

Hola a todos! no puedo creer que en el mismo día que subí el episodio 4 mi bandeja de entrada se llenara de tanto review y MP, y por ese simple hecho me siento tan de buen humor como para subir el capitulo 5.

Creo que ya notaron que el título del Fanfic cambió un poco, ahora es "El Levantar del Nuevo Remolino: Ascender" con esto marco que será la primera parte del fic, al principio tenía pensado subir toda la historia bajo un mismo nombre pero creo que es mejor si lo subo en formato de libro.

Así pues y sin más que añadir, le traigo el episodio 5!

* * *

Reacción X Odio X Primera misión!

Naruto no podía escuchar lo que había escuchado...él era el mismo demonio que había asesinado a sus padres?, era él el demonio que había destrozado a la aldea? por eso los aldeanos lo querían matar.

"Solo soy un maldito monstruo que debió morir hace mucho..."dijo Naruto en medio del shock.

"No lo eres! no eres un monstruo! Tu eres!..." Hinata trató de razonar con él, pero el rubio se limitó a mirarla.

No podía entenderlo, por qué ella no lo veía como un monstruo? escapó al mismo momento que Baki entró en el cuarto.

Hinata rápidamente corrió tras de él, después de varios minutos de perseguirlo por fin lo alcanzó abrazandolo por la espalda.

Naruto intentó escapar, pero Hinata lo estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, además no quería lastimarla, Hinata aprovechó esto y lo jalo hasta un pequeño callejón a un lado de ellos.

El rubio se dio la vuelta dentro del abrazo de Hinata y vió los ojos que mostraban dolor y comprensión, cayó al suelo abrazando a Hinata.

"Hinata yo...por qué lloras por un monstruo como yom..." Naruto no pudo continuar hablando ya que Hinata lo había silenciado besandolo.

Después de un momento se separaron y se miraron a los ojos "No eres un monstruo! Eres Naruto Uzumaki, la persona que nos ha mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo! eres el mejor ninja de todos y eres quien le mostrará a esa estúpida aldea quien es el verdadero monstruo! eres quien estuvo ahí para animarle cuando mi clan me abandonó, eres la persona que me hace querer despertar y ser una mejor persona!...porque...porque te amo!"

Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido, aquí estaba Hinata a su lado haciéndole ver que había alguien que lo amaba, que él no era un monstruo.

"Es verdad? me amas en vez de odiarme? no crees que soy un monstruo? no quieres alejarte lo más que pueda de mi?" preguntó Naruto aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y nuevamente lo besó en los labios, Naruto esta vez regresó el beso con un poco más de fuerza.

"Por supuesto que te amo tonto, no creo que seas un monstruo, eres mi Naruto-kun, no podría odiarte nunca, y no quiero estar lejos de tí porque no podría tolerarlo, te amo Naruto-kun" respondió Hinata, el rubio pudo ver en sus ojos la sinceridad y el cariño que le había tenido todo este tiempo.

"No se si soy suficiente bueno para tí, pero realmente quiero descubrir lo que siento a tu lado Hinata...no te importaría tener un novio tan inútil como yó?" preguntó Naruto con un poco de temor.

"Solo si no te importa tener una novia tan inútil como yo Naruto-kun, pero no solo quiero ser tu novia, quiero estar contigo para siempre" respondió la ojiperla.

Naruto sonrió y besó a Hinata tomándola por sorpresa, ella cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso.

Después de un momento se separaron y solo disfrutaron el estar abrazados, sin importar que estuvieran en un callejón, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

"Hina-chan creo que tenemos que regresar antes de que se preocupen" dijo el rubio.

Hinata asintió y se levantó permitiendo a Naruto ponerse de pie, el ojiazul sonrió y le extendió la mano a Hinata.

Cuando regresaron estaban tomados de la mano "Lo siento chicos, perdí la razón por un instante pero Hina-chan tiene la razón, no somos monstruos, somos los carceleros que contienen a las bestias que evitan que nuestros seres queridos salgan lastimados"

Naruto volteó a ver a Itachi, ahora comprendía el por qué no le había querido decir nada, y también entendió que a pesar de ser un renegado, aún era leal a Konoha "Itachi nii-san se que eres leal a la hoja, por algo no quisiste decirme este secreto hasta que fue inevitable, pero debes saber que odio Konoha y planeo destruir esa aldea llena de idiotas"

Itachi podía ver el odio en los ojos de Naruto "Sabes que tu padre amaba esa aldea cierto? incluso dio su vida para salvarla"

"No me importa lo que ese hombre quería o sentía por la aldea, y no me importa si justo ahora se está retorciendo en su tumba, lo que sí sé es que Konoha nos llamó monstruos y eso es lo que tendrán" respondió el rubio con total desprecio.

"Yo no odio a Konoha, pero sé que la aldea está siendo corrompida por el consejo y si llegara el momento en el que deban ser destruidos por su arrogancia, entonces te ayudaré a llevar justicia" respondió Itachi "Ademas tengo que terminar de ayudar a mi tonto hermanito a hacerse más fuerte, y hay alguien a quien me gustaría intentar salvar"

En ese instante el Kazekage entró al cuarto "es bueno escucharlos decir eso, le permitiré entrar a mis filas shinobi pero antes quiero hacerles una especie de prueba, irán en una misión mientras yo arreglo sus papeles como shinobis de Suna"

"Gracias Kazekage-sama" Itachi y los demás hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

Naruto recordó que tenía una pequeña plática pendiente con Gaara "Gaara podemos hablar? es sobre tu pregunta" el pelirrojo asintió.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata "Hina-chan volveré en un instante"

La ojiperla asintió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, Naruto sonrió y desapareció con Gaara.

Mientras tanto las chicas se habían dado cuenta de lo sucedió entre el rubio y Hinata, rápidamente la rodearon de la misma manera que una jauría acorrala a su presa.

"Ok pequeña Hina-chan danos TODOS los detalles" Dijo Ran mientras que Fu se lamía los labios saboreando el momento.

Hinata se puso nerviosa y comenzó a dar los detalles de lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Gaara...

"Preguntaste el por qué podía sonreír como lo hacía cierto? y aun mientras ignoraba lo que era, te aseguro que nada cambiará para mi" Gaara asintió esperando que el rubio continuara.

"La razón es muy sencilla Gaara, es porque tengo gente que es preciosa para mi, gente que amo y por quienes daría mi vida, nosotros no somos armas, somos seres humanos y sentimos tambien, lo unico que tienes que hacer es permitirte amar a otros, y dejar que otros te amen" respondió Naruto.

"Quieres decir que mi existencia no es solamente para asesinar?" preguntó Gaara con desconcierto.

"Por supuesto que no, te aseguro que encontraras gente que te quiera, es más estoy seguro que tus compañeros de equipo ya te quieren" respondió Naruto.

"Son mis hermanos, pero me temen igual que lo hacen los otros aldeanos" dijo Gaara con la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Te aseguro que si no los amenazas a muerte cada 5 segundos entonces no te tendrán miedo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Gaara lo miró por unos instantes e hizo algo que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo... sonrió.

De vuelta en la mansión Hinata estaba terminando de contarle a las chicas lo que había ocurrido, estaba tan feliz de que su sueño de estar con Naruto se estuviera haciendo realidad poco a poco.

"No puedo creer que hiciera eso! quiero decir, era tan descuidado!" dijo Fu totalmente emocionada.

"Si pero eso solo demuestra que tiene un carácter algo sorpresivo" dijo Ran, en ese momento miró a Nakamaru y le guiño el ojo haciendo que Hyuga se sonrojara.

Hinata intentó cambiar la conversación "Creo que deberíamos ir a entrenar Ran nee-san"

Ran asintió, cierto pero lo haremos después de que les den la mision.

X Konoha X

Kakashi y su equipo se encontraban en la sala del Hokage recibiendo su nueva misión.

"Kakashi tu equipo ha hecho un excelente trabajo en la captura de Tora el gato" El gato fue entregado a la esposa del Daimyo "Ahora para su próxima misión necesitamos a alguien para pintar algunas vallas o puede ayudar en la Granja de Ichiro, o. .. "En este el gato se escapó de su propietario y saltó por la ventana dejando a una mujer gritando detrás" O pueden entregar a Tora nuevamente ", dijo el Hokage con un suspiro.

"De ninguna manera Hokage-sama! estoy harto de estas tareas para niños! quiero una misión de verdad!" discutió Kiba.

"Kiba solo eres un genin aprende tu lugar!" le respondió Iruka.

"Con todo respeto Hokage-sama, creo que mi equipo esta listo y podremos manejar alguna misión de rango C" dijo Kakashi.

El Hokage suspiró y tomó un documento "De acuerdo entonces su nueva misión será..."

X Suna - 2 minutos antes X

El nuevo equipo de Suna estaba reunido frente al kazekage

"Quiero que vayan a una misión de rango B para probar sus habilidades, mientras tanto me encargare de los papeles necesario para que puedan participar en los exámenes chunin que se realizarán en Konoha" el Kazekage noto la cara de Naruto y rió un poco.

"Descuiden no los pienso devolver, son mis shinobis y tengo un trabajo muy importante para ustedes" les aseguró el Kazekage.

"Descuide Kazekage-sama, mi equipo esta más que listo" dijo Itachi con confianza.

"Muy bien, entonces su mision será..."

X Konoha y Suna al mismo tiempo X

(pantalla dividida)

(Ambos Kages) **"...ir a Wave country y eliminar a Gato de Gato Corps!"**

Ambos equipos asintieron ante sus órdenes y se retiraron del lugar para alistarse.

* * *

Qué pasará después? que encontrarán en Wave? descubranlo en el siguiente episodio!

Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, algo cortito pero va al grano.

Recuerden también que entre más reviews más rápido traduciré los episodios!

por cierto, sé la situación en Wave, yo también leí el manga pero recuerden que esta historia es diferente, más adelante se explicará con mayor detalle el por qué recibieron esta misión ambos equipos

Cuidense y hasta la próxima!


	6. Misión X Encuentros X Herencias!

Hola a todos ustedes, espero que tengan un bonito dia ya que el mio esta de la patada, hace unos días fueron las elecciones presidenciales y ganó el peón de los mafiosos, de cualquier manera aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio!

Por cierto cambie algunas de las cosas de la historia, lo que no quiero es escribir algo que sea canónico.

Disclaimer: Mi nombre es Yoru Kurogane y no soy propietario de los personajes de la series Naruto, lo que sí me gustaría dejar en claro para las 6 personas que me mandaron PM (No dire nombres .!) soy un chico de 23 años, no soy una chica, soy hombre y soy 100% normal, me gustan las chicas y los automóviles...ok nada que ver lo segundo, pero soy un chico normal, y para esos otros dos ¡No me sigan pidiendo mi correo, no me gustan los chicos así es que no saldré con ustedes!

* * *

Misión X Encuentros X Herencias!

El equipo 7 había sido asignado a la misión de matar a Gato y proteger a Tazuna, según el Hokage con esto se beneficiarían ambas aldeas en cuanto Wave country se levantara de nuevo y comenzara a exportar.

Todo se veía muy sencillo hasta que dos ninjas renegados atacaron a Tazuna, Kakashi los identificó como los "_Hermanos Demonio_" pero no tuvieron oportunidad de acercarse gracias a Kakashi.

"Tazuna-san es obvio que a quien querían era a ti, a nosotros no se nos informó acerca de ninjas y según tengo entendido el pago solo fue de Rango C, eso no involucra ninjas renegados" Dijo Sasuke con su tono molesto de siempre.

"No pienso arriesgar mi cabeza si no me están pagando lo suficiente!" exclamó el chico perro.

Kakashi suspiró "Te ayudaremos Tazuna pero no esperes que estos chicos hagan demasiado si aparece un ninja más poderoso"

"Bueno no es mi culpa que ese sujeto decidiera contratar ninjas" se defendió Tazuna cruzando los brazos.

"Eso ya no importa, continuemos con la misión" dijo Kakashi dando la media vuelta y caminando enfrente del grupo.

X Naruto X

"Una vez que lleguemos a wave y terminemos nuestra misión nos tardaremos una semana más en regresar a Suna" dijo Itachi al grupo.

"Por qué Nii-san? creí que no te agradaba tomar vacaciones en medio de algo importante" dijo el rubio mirando a Itachi de manera curiosa.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos con una expresión de _que mala broma, se divertirme! _"Iremos a Uzushiogakure, o lo que queda de él, y buscaremos pistas acerca de tu herencia, después de todo, tu madre era de ese lugar"

Naruto asintió y volteó a ver a Hinata y Fu "Ustedes están bien con eso?"

Ambas chicas asintieron "Será genial ver el país del que prevenía tu mamá" Dijo Fu algo emocionada.

Hinata solo daba saltitos con los brazos (es una pequeña expresión, no se si me expliqué bien pero es un gesto que hacen algunas chicas cuando están emocionadas)

"Supongo que Hinata opina lo mismo" Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa. Ya estaban cerca de Wave Country cuando algo llamó la atención de Naruto.

X Team 7 X

Se acercaban cada vez más a su destino cuando Kiba repentinamente escuchó algo en los arbustos, lanzó un kunai y de pronto salió un conejo blanco totalmente aterrado.

Kakashi notó el extraño color en el conejo ya que no era época invernal, el conejo no debería ser blanco "¡Abajo rápido!" dijo Kakashi tirándose al suelo y jalando a Tazuna con él.

Todos se lanzaron al suelo y vieron como una espada gigantesca pasó por encima de sus cabezas.

"No me sorprende que hayan fallado los hermanos demonio, después de todo se enfrentaron al famoso Sharingan Kakashi" dijo un ninja enmascarado de cabello puntiagudo.

"Zabuza Momochi, que hace el demonio de la niebla sangrienta en este lugar?" preguntó Kakashi con total precaución y revelando su Sharingan por si Zabuza intentaba algo.

"Oh? pelearas con tu Sharingan descubierto? esto será memorable" dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro (bajo la máscara).

"Deberías saber que después de esto morirás" dijo Kakashi con un semblante serio.

Zabuza tomó su espada y se abalanzó contra Kakashi quien solo se defendía con un kunai, Sasuke no entendía qué pasaba pero su cuerpo no respondía, él no podía tener miedo! era un Uchiha!

Sasuke corrió al campo de batalla e intento cortar a Zabuza con un kunai pero Zabuza lo esquivo sin problemas y deslizó su espada por la espalda del pelinegro.

Kakashi corrió hacia el ahora inconsciente Uchiha, pero fue un error grave, Zabuza estaba atrás de él con su espada arriba.

"Hora de decir adios Kakashi" Zabuza hizo caer su mano para cortar a Kakashi pero fue detenido por un kunai.

Kakashi miró a su salvador y se sorprendió al encontrar ahí a un chico rubio de casi la misma edad de sus genins, tenía que ser él no podía haber error.

Cabello desordenado exactamente igual a su padre, ojos azules que mostraban decisión, marcas en las mejillas que se asemejan a bigotes de alguna clase de animal, vestido en una gabardina color rojo, camisa azul y pantalones negros (la imagen de la portada).

"Naruto..." dijo Kakashi en un susurro.

Sakura quien miraba desde lejos se sonrojó al notar al chico recién llegado, pero recordó a Sasuke y fue rápidamente para revisarlo.

Zabuza sonrió y levantó nuevamente su espada "Eres bueno chico, si pudiste detener a Kubikiribocho entonces no eres un simple genin"

"Te lo agradezco, no es de todos los días que un shinobi tan famoso como tú me da reconocimiento" respondió Naruto sonriendo.

"Eres tu Naruto? estas vivo? o es que acaso estoy muerto y éste es mi castigo" se preguntó Kakashi sin poder salir de su asombro.

Naruto por fin le dirigió la mirada al hombre a quien recién había salvado y notó la placa que llevaba en la frente.

En cuanto vió el símbolo de la Hoja comenzó a arrepentirse de haberle salvado "Quien eres y como me conoces ninja de la hoja? porque te aseguro que solo hay un puñado de personas ahí a quienes me atrevería a salvar"

"Creo que es entendible que no me recuerdes, ese bastardo de Itachi te debió hacer algo para poder manipularte a su antojo, aunque creo que también es porque no estoy usando mi máscara, soy Inu, me recuerdas?" preguntó Kakashi con algo de esperanza.

"Quien diría que me encontraría contigo en éste lugar, pero no te permitiré que hables así de mi hermano entendiste?..." En ese momento Zabuza lanzó su espada entre ellos dos para llamar su atención.

"Esta reunión me pone un poco sentimental, pero no me gusta ver telenovelas tan malas y me siento un poco olvidado aquí, así es que mientras ustedes platican yo ire a cortar un constructor de puentes" Dijo Zabuza en un tono de burla.

Naruto miró a Zabuza "Sobre mi cadáver, pero hagamos un trato Zabuza, si pierdes escucharas lo que sea que tenga que decir, pero si pierdo entonces yo iré contigo"

"Y por qué debería interesarme que vengas?" preguntó Zabuza un tanto escéptico.

"El poder del Kyuubi no Kitsune a tu disposición para hacer lo que quieras" respondió Naruto.

"Oh? y como planeas obtener algo así?" preguntó Zabuza totalmente intrigado.

Kakashi intentó detener a Naruto "Espera no lo hagas!" pero el rubio le ignoró por completo.

"Sencillo, porque yo soy el jinchuriki del nueve colas" respondió Naruto descubriendo su estómago y mostrándole el sello.

Zabuza abrió los ojos de par en par ante esta nueva información, con ésta arma a su disposición podría liberar a su villa.

Sakura escuchó cada palabra y no podía creer que ese chico que estaba de pie ante uno de los ninjas más aterradores que había conocido en su corta vida, fuera el mismo Naruto que la molestaba todos los días en la academia.

En ese momento Hinata e Itachi aparecieron para apoyar a Naruto, si Naruto iba a pelear entonces necesitaría ayuda para mantener alejado a cualquiera que intentara intervenir.

Sakura notó los cambios en Hinata al instante, esa chica que solía ser tímida y reservada ahora sostenía su cabeza en alto con un aire de poder y confianza totalmente sorprendente, sin mencionar que a la pelirrosa le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Hinata estuviera más desarrollada que ella e Ino juntas (aunque no es como si Sakura tuviera algo que aportar)

"Hinata que haces aqui? no escuchaste que Naruto es un demonio? tenemos que irnos rapido de aqui o sino..." Sakura no pudo continuar hablando ya que Hinata le había dado un golpe en el estómago y la había mandado a volar contra un árbol.

"No te atrevas a llamarlo así! es más humano que cualquier bastardo viviendo en Konoha!" dijo Hinata defendiendo a su rubio.

Kiba vio esto y comenzó a ladrar cual perro callejero "Woa pelea de gatas! esto no me lo quiero perder!"

Hinata le miró con disgusto "Típico de ti Kiba, a veces creo que Akamaru se comporta mejor que tú, esa es la razón por la que las chicas no se quieren acercar a ti, y también es la razón por la que nunca te hice caso cuando intentabas hacer un _avance_ conmigo"

Hinata tomó pose defensiva para mantener a raya a los dos genin por si intentaban algo.

Mientras tanto Kakashi miró Naruto aún sorprendido por el gran parecido que tenía el rubio con su padre " Naruto el hokage se pondrá muy contento cuando vuelvas con nosotros..."

Naruto le dirigió una mirada llena de odio "Acaso crees que volveré a ese infierno? no me hagas reír Kakashi"

Kakashi frunció el ceño y miró a Itachi con desprecio "Esto es culpa tuya! tu le has lavado el cerebro a Naruto!"

Naruto señaló a Kakashi y con voz de autoridad le reclamó "No te atrevas a señalar a mi hermano como culpable, Inu! tu y yo sabemos que fue esa estúpida aldea la que me jodió hasta el cansancio, tu sabes perfectamente cual fue mi vida en ese maldito infierno!"

Zabuza se había aburrido de esperar y decidió atacar a Kakashi, Naruto vió esto y rápidamente sacó un kunai para detener los ataques del enmascarado.

"Bien chico entonces acepto, si tu ganas accederé a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas, pero si gano entonces vendrás conmigo a Kiri y destruirás esa estúpida villa" dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruto asintió pero Kakashi decidió unirse a la pelea "Que crees que haces Naruto, yo te ayudaré con esto"

Naruto negó y miró a Itachi "Mantenlo ocupado pero no lo mates, aun le debo varias por salvarme la vida"

Itachi asintió y atacó a Kakashi separándolo de Naruto y Zabuza "Lo siento Kakashi pero mi pequeño hermano no quiere ser interrumpido"

"Esto es tu maldita culpa" dijo Kakashi cargando su chidori, Naruto miró de reojo y sonrió al ver la técnica en persona, después de apreciarla un poco volteó a ver a Zabuza y comenzó a pelear con él.

"Si salvarle la vida cuando estaba apunto de morir hace casi cuatro años estuvo mal entonces si fue mi culpa, pero si te refieres a su odio por la aldea entonces puedes agradecer a su padre" contestó Itachi con un semblante calmado y serio.

Kakashi se abalanzó contra Itachi "**Chidori!**"

Itachi rápidamente lo esquivo y activó su Mangekyo Sharingan atrapandolo en un genjutsu y drenando su energía poco a poco.

Naruto mientras tanto combatía la gigantesca espada de Zabuza con su kunai, el ninja de la niebla estaba totalmente sorprendido por la habilidad del rubio, pocos lograban esquivar su espada y muchos menos lograban pelear contra él usando un simple kunai, tal vez con la correcta guia..."_**en que demonios estoy pensando? soy Zabuza Momochi! el Demonio de la Niebla Sangrienta!**_" se dijo así mismo Zabuza y sacudió su cabeza.

Naruto vio esto como su oportunidad y lanzó su ataque contra el renegado "**Rasengan!**" Zabuza no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, el ataque le dio casi de lleno y lo dejó totalmente herido.

Itachi notó una sombra a lo lejos y como lanzaba un objeto extraño en dirección a Naruto, rápidamente tomó a Kakashi del cuello y lo lanzó hacia ellos "**Escudo Kakashi!**" gritó Itachi interceptando con éxito el proyectil, el cual resultó ser un senbon y ahora se encontraba en Kakashi dejándolo fuera de combate.

Sakura y Kiba vieron todo lo sucedido y decidieron que era mejor abandonar la misión "Tazuna-san! el Hokage se enterara de esto una vez que volvamos, considere anulada la misión, nuestra aldea no será responsable de tus mentiras y el destino que sellaste para ti mismo"

Hinata negó con la cabeza "Comienzan a sonar como Neji con esa estupidez acerca del destino"

Sakura tomó al inconsciente Sasuke y lo cargó en su espalda mientras que Kiba tomó a Kakashi y con ayuda de Akamaru convertido en clon lo cargó, una vez que estuvieron listos se retiraron del lugar dejando a Tazuna solo con los ninjas de Suna.

Naruto rápidamente fue a encargarse de la sombra mientras que Hinata se dirigía a Tazuna "Demonios, ahora nunca terminare el maldito puente y lo peor de todo es que quizá ese bastardo de Gato se salga con la suya"

Al oír esto Hinata se interesó aún más por lo que decía el viejo "No se preocupe señor, hablaré con mis compañeros y le ayudaremos a que esté a salvo y termine ese puente"

Naruto regresó con una nueva rehén atada en una manera muy sugerente, Zabuza se molestó y le reclamó a la kunoichi "Por qué te dejaste atrapar tan facil?"

"Porque ese sujeto te pudo haber matado si yo intentaba algo" respondió la chica.

Hinata notó la manera en que Naruto había atado a la chica y fue a darle un golpe en el brazo "Espero que esa sea tu manera de atar rehenes Naruto-kun"

Naruto solo alzó una ceja en confusión y miró a la chica y luego a Hinata repetitivamente, luego miró a Hinata como preguntando _¿que demonios hice mal?_

Itachi siendo el buen hermano mayor le susurro algo a Naruto quien se sonrojo casi al instante y comenzó a disculparse con la chica y desatarla.

"No vamos a matar a ninguno de los dos, pero Zabuza me dio su palabra de escuchar lo que yo tenía que decirle y aceptar mis condiciones, el perdió debe cumplir su palabra como espadachín"

La chica conocía a su maestro demasiado bien, sabía que si ella se precipitaba y evitaba que Zabuza cumpliera su palabra entonces rodarian cabezas.

"Entiendo, solo quiero transportarlo a un lugar más cómodo donde sus heridas pueden ser mejor atendidas" Naruto asintió ante la petición de la chica.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y le susurró algo al oído, el rubio volteó a ver a Tazuna "Oye anciano, ya no tienes escolta cierto? esos bastardos de la hoja te abandonaron?"

Tazuna suspiró con tristeza "Esos idiotas me dejaron para morir, ahora mi país sufrirá en la pobreza y Gato no tardará en contratar a alguien para matarme"

Naruto sonrió "No te preocupes nosotros te protegeremos! cierto Nii-san?" Naruto miró a Itachi pero notó que su hermano tenía problemas para respirar "Hey te encuentras bien?"

Itachi asintió y se dirigió a Tazuna "Si nos lo permite nosotros le escoltaremos y nos encargaremos de que viva y construya ese puente sin contratiempos" dijo Itachi tratando de alejar la atención de Naruto y consiguiendolo.

Los ojos de Tazuna se abrieron como platos "En serio? pero no tengo nada de dinero, y no podré pagar una mision de rango B"

Naruto rió "Eso no importa, nosotros lo hacemos por ayudar a quien lo necesite, el dinero es lo de menos, cierto chicos?" preguntó Naruto a sus compañeros.

"Claro Naruto nii-chan! no necesitamos dinero para ayudar! lo hacemos por gusto!" dijo Fu haciendo una señal de victoria.

Tazuna había comenzado a llorar "Gracias chicos! ustedes son los mejores"

Naruto solo asintió "Por cierto, esa chica hermosa de ahí..." dijo Naruto haciendo que Fu se sonrojara y moviera las manos intentando negar el comentario "...es mi novia Hinata, la chica rara de cabello verde es Fu nee-chan, él es mi hermano Itachi y por último yo, Naruto Uzumaki a sus servicios!"

Los ojos de Tazuna se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre del rubio "Tu! Tu eres el heredero!"

* * *

Amo los suspensos xD

Quinto capitulo! qué les pareció? les gusto? dejen su comentario en la cajita nueva de reviews y denme sus opiniones!

Por cierto en este capítulo no fui muy detallista con la ropa de Fu y Hinata así es que aquí están esos detalles.

Hinata esta usando ropa muy similar a la de Tifa Lockheart (En serio debo decirles quien es esta chica tan sexy y poderosa?) solo que con franjas color lavanda a los costados y guantes color azul celeste.

Fu está usando un qipao color verde claro (traje similar a Chun li solo que a los lados no tiene hombros, tiene mangas separadas (tipo Hatsune Miku?) el traje es algo liviano y tiene los kunais en la pierna izquierda y en el brazo izquierdo carga un paquete de senbon.

También por si alguien se está preguntando el por qué Naruto y compañía ya sabían de Gato... bueno la respuesta está en otro episodio, así es que no se me precipíten xD

Hasta el próximo episodio!


	7. Kyuubi X Padres X Pasado!

Que tal a todos, como están? aquí les traigo el siguiente episodio! si hubo algo con lo que quizás tuvieron alguna duda, no se preocupen que en los siguientes episodios se dará una explicación más profunda de lo que es necesario que sepan.

Me parece que también quedó una duda en cuanto a la fuerza de Naruto y como fue que pudo ganarle a Zabuza, también el hecho de que Itachi quedara agotado después de detener a Kakashi.

Naruto no tiene una fuerza descomunal, simplemente usaba su kunai para cambiar la dirección de la espada de Zabuza (simple física) y aprovechó el momento oportuno para atacar, si bien Naruto no tiene poderes devastadores en ésta historia, no significa que no pueda ser astuto e inteligente. Itachi quedó agotado por usar el Mangekyou para drenar el chakra de Kakashi.

* * *

Kyuubi X Pasado X Padres

Tazuna había sorprendido a todos "Pero no podemos hablar aquí, síganme por favor" el constructor los dirigió hacia su casa mientras que la chica usaba una especie de técnica para crear una nube densa de nieve y transportar a Zabuza.

Una vez que llegaron a casa del anciano, les hizo esperar en la puerta "Esperen un momento por favor, iré a anunciarlos con mi hija"

Los demás asintieron y esperaron mientras que Tazuna entraba en su casa "Tsunami! hija mía ven aquí!"

"Qué sucede padre? pasa algo malo? donde están los shinobis que contrataste?" preguntó preocupada la hermosa mujer que había salido de la cocina al escuchar su nombre.

"Esos perros me abandonaron, pero eso no es importante, no creerás quien me ha salvado la vida y ha prometido ayudar a nuestro país!" dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tsunami notó la felicidad de Tazuna y sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo "Quien es esa persona padre? te ves totalmente feliz"

El viejo asintió e hizo una pose de victoria "Y como no estarlo si acabo de encontrar al único heredero del Clan Uzumaki!"

Los ojos de Tsunami se abrieron de par en par "Padre! no estoy presentable y la casa!..." no pudo continuar el reproche ya que cierto rubio entró algo desesperado.

"Oye viejo Tazuna! esta todo bien? te estabas tardando demasiado y..." Naruto fue interrumpido cuando el viejo jaló de un brazo al rubio y lo llevó hacia los asientos para ponerlo cómodo.

"Descuide no pasa nada, siéntase como en su casa Maestro Naruto" dijo el anciano, Tsunami se excusó un momento y salió de la habitación.

"Quieres dejar esa tontería de "Maestro" quiero decir ni siquiera sé por qué me estás llamando así" dijo Naruto algo molesto ya que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato.

"Bueno eso es porque tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, después de lo que sucedió con Whirlpool Country y con el clan Uzumaki, la gente comenzó a perder las esperanzas de que el país volviera a levantarse, pero con la aparición de el último Uzumaki, el país tendrá nuevamente un Daimyou..."

"...y siendo Naruto un Uzumaki, eso lo convierte en el dueño de todo el remolino" terminó Hinata la explicación de Tazuna.

"Así es, después de la guerra Whirlpool quedó en ruinas, no hay nadie habitando la isla principal, Wave solía ser parte de Whirlpool pero nos separamos después de la guerra, ya que no había un control de poder, aún así no perdimos las esperanzas de encontrar a un sobreviviente" explicó Tazuna

"Todo lo que supe de mi madre es que su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki, tenía un temperamento algo volátil pero era de corazón noble y bondadoso, sé que fue enviada a Konoha como jinchuriki del Kyuubi por una de las cartas que se me fueron entregadas (entre las cosas que llevó Itachi) y tambien se que se casó con Minato Namikaze, el bastardo que me utilizó como el jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko creyendo que sería visto como un héroe" Tazuna había escuchado acerca de un terrible demonio destruyendo Konoha hace muchos años.

En ese momento un pequeño niño entró a la casa, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido cuando Naruto continuó hablando.

"La aldea me veía como un demonio y cada día tenía que correr por mi vida, comía basura para calmar mi hambre y dormía en las alcantarillas para que nadie me encontrara, pero esos solo eran los días en los que tenía suerte. Cada día los aldeanos me golpearon hasta dejarme a punto de morir, con huesos rotos, llorando, hambriento, muchas veces supliqué que me mataran, pero no lo hacían porque querían que el demonio se levantara al dia siguiente para volver a golpearlo" el chico que recién había entrado al cuarto cayó al suelo al escuchar la vida de ese desconocido.

Fu tenía la cabeza agachada recordando sus propios momentos de sufrimiento y agonía "Eventualmente las cosas empeoraron cuando los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de que podía curar rápidamente, y que solo necesitaba una buena noche de sueño para curar, así es que las palizas se hicieron más dolorosas, muchas veces sentí el filo de un cuchillo entrar en mi estomago o en mi pecho, pero no eran tontos, siempre evitaban algún punto que pudiera matarme..." Hinata lo abrazó por la espalda fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos "...hubo una noche en la que pensé que por fin podria morir, una mujer con marcas en la cara me enterró un cuchillo en el pecho, no muy profundo para llegar al corazón pero lo suficiente para mover el cuchillo hacia abajo y abrirme el pecho..." Hinata no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar, el chico tampoco pudo tolerarlo y salió de ahí sin que nadie lo notara.

Naruto continuó contándole su vida a Tazuna, quien se limitó a apretar los puños "...La única amabilidad que conocí fue la del Hokage y la de Inu, pero eso no hizo las palizas menos dolorosas, no fue hasta que cumplí 8 años que Itachi nii-san me salvó de ese lugar"

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la hizo moverse hasta estar frente a él "después de un tiempo obtuve la amistad de Hinata e incluso más, aunque Fu simplemente nos siguió durante el camino"

Fu frunció el ceño y se quejó "Oye!..."

Inmediatamente el ambiente pesado se levantó y todos comenzaron a reír ante la actitud de Fu.

"Eso es parte del pasado ahora, me prometí no llorar de nuevo y hacerme más fuerte para proteger a la gente que amo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Tazuna sonrió también y asintió "No te preocupes chico, aqui nadie te ve como a un monstruo y te aseguro que nadie lo hará"

En ese momento Tsunami entró de vuelta en la habitación "Disculpe por haberle hecho esperar Uzumaki-sama, mi nombre es Tsunami y es un honor tenerle en mi humilde casa"

La mujer intentó hacer una reverencia pero Naruto la detuvo "Por favor no haga eso, solo soy un chico y nada más, no tengo un hueso de oro, o algún superpoder que me haga ser especial" Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Gracias Naruto-san, permítanme llevarlos a sus habitaciones, estoy segura que el viaje desde Konoha debió haber sido largo" Dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa señalandoles que la siguieran.

"No somos de Konoha, venimos de Sunagakure en Wind Country" dijo Naruto corrigiendo a la mujer quien rápidamente se disculpó y les mostró las habitaciones.

Itachi no lo pensó dos veces y sacó el sello que había creado antes, entró a su habitación y lo colocó en la puerta.

"De ninguna manera voy a dormir con los ronquidos de Naruto si puedo evitarlo, puedes dormir en el pasillo si quieres o dejar que Hinata-chan te tolere" dijo Itachi desde adentro del cuarto sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos.

Hinata se sonrojó completamente mientras que su cerebro comenzaba a imaginar diferentes escenarios que implicaban a los dos estando solos en una habitación.

Naruto comenzó a sentir pánico y movió los brazos de abajo hacia arriba desesperadamente "Hina-chan no te preocupes! yo dormiré en el sofá y..." Hinata negó con la cabeza "esta bien Naruto-kun, se que no harías nada que yo no quisiera, y confío en ti"

Fu sonrió divertida ante la escena y decidió esfumarse de ahí "Bueno chicos ustedes arreglen su problema yo me largo a dormir a mi cuarto" dijo la peliverde encerrandose en su habitación.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera retirarse a la sala Hinata lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación, Tsunami vio esto y suspiró "Me hacen recordar cuando era joven" dijo la hija del constructor retirándose a su propia habitación.

Una vez dentro del cuarto Naruto y Hinata se quedaron de pie en frente de la puerta "C-creo que s-será-mejor que n-nos p-preparemos p-para d-dormir"

Naruto la miró algo entretenido, tenía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba tartamudear y sonrojarse de esa manera. y eso que ésta era idea de ella.

El rubio sonrió de manera traviesa "Si creo que tienes razón, quieres que me cambie primero? no me importaría darte un pequeño show" dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más "creo que debería salir y dejarte cambiar..." dijo Hinata de manera rápida intentando salir de la habitación pero Naruto solo la abrazó un poco más fuerte, pero no tanto como para lastimarla.

"Pero eso no sería divertido, y esta fue tu idea recuerdas?" susurró Naruto en el oido de la ojiperla haciéndola temblar un poco.

Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero de pronto entendió el juego de Naruto y decidió unirse a la diversión "Tienes razón Naruto-kun, ésta fue mi idea así es que déjame ser la primera en cambiarme"

Tras decir esto Hinata tomó la orilla de su playera y comenzó a quitarsela, Naruto se sonrojó al instante y miró hacia otro lado, Hinata caminó un poco alejandose del rubio, al notar que no le estaba viendo Hinata decidió tomar una playera de la mochila de Naruto, terminó de quitarse la ropa y se puso la playera, la cual le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

Naruto encontraba difícil tragar saliva en ese momento, escuchaba como caían las prendas y eso solo significaba que Hinata se estaba desvistiendo (Hinata trae la ropa interior puesta, por si estaban pensando en algo divertido...pervertidos) de pronto un par de brazos lo rodearon.

"Hina-chan que es lo que..." Naruto no pudo continuar ya que volteó en ese mismo momento y notó que Hinata solo llevaba puesta su playera "_por dios, se ve tan linda!_" gritaba la mente del rubio.

La ojiperla recordó el relato de Naruto y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, Naruto se sonrojo pero notó que Hinata estaba acariciando la cicatriz de aquella noche, tomó la mano de la chica en forma delicada y le dió un beso, ella besó la cicatriz del chico y levantó la mirada para besarlo en los labios.

"Será mejor ir a dormir princesa, tenemos que levantarnos mañana temprano" Dijo Naruto cargando a Hinata y llevándola a la cama depositandola suavemente como si estuviese hecha de cristal

Naruto se recostó a su lado y una vez que estaba cómodo Hinata aprovecho para acurrucarse en su pecho dejando salir un suspiro de felicidad.

Naruto besó la frente de Hinata y cerró los ojos, unos instantes después sintió algo húmedo en los pies, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en la habitación.

"Donde demonios estoy?" miró a la derecha y notó a Hinata a un lado de él aun con la playera.

"Hina-chan te encuentras bien?" preguntó Naruto.

Ella asintió y miró a su alrededor "Dónde estamos? crees que nos atacaron cuando dormíamos?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza "Itachi nii-san se hubiera dado cuenta" el rubio tomó la mano de Hinata y comenzaron a caminar por la alcantarilla.

"**Miren quien ha decidido venir a visitar al prisionero" **una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a una jaula gigantesca "Naruto-kun, que es este lugar?" preguntó Hinata con un poco de miedo.

"No lo se pero no me da buena espina" respondió el rubio, volteó y acarició la cabeza de Hinata "Espera aquí, yo iré a revisar esa jaula gigante" Hinata le dio un rápido beso en los labios y lo dejó ir a examinar el lugar.

"**Acaso ésta es una broma? tu eres mi contenedor? aquel quien mantiene aprisionado al gran Kyuubi no Youko!**" en las puertas de la jaula aparecieron dos ojos gigantescos y una enorme sonrisa retorcida.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, corrió hacia la jaula hasta llegar a la puerta.

Una garra enorme salió de entre las rejas hacia el rubio, pero se detuvo antes de aplastarlo, Naruto levantó una mano tocando las colchonetas en la pata del Kyuubi "Wow, tienes unas colchonetas muy suavecitas"

"**Así es mocoso, nadie más tiene unas colchonetas tan suavecitas como las mias, ni siquiera Nibi**" dijo el Kyuubi presumiendo sus colchonetas.

"**Que demonios! quiero decir te das cuenta de que pude haberte matado hace un momento?**" preguntó el nueve colas totalmente sorprendido por la valentía del mocoso.

"Si pero pudiste haberlo hecho desde el momento en que entramos a este lugar no? además yo no he hecho nada encontra tuya, si quieres culpar a alguien entonces culpa al idiota que te encerró en mi" dijo Naruto.

"**Oh si? y porque no me muestras que lo sientes y me liberas de ésta jaula?** **solo necesitas quitar ese sello en la puerta y seré libre**"

"De acuerdo pero antes de eso podrias decirme por qué atacaste a la hoja? quiero decir, pudiste haberlo hecho en cualquier momento mientras mi madre estuviera embarazada, pero por qué?" Naruto conocía los riesgos de liberar al Kyuubi y sabía que tal vez lo mataría en un instante y que Hinata probablemente le seguiría poco después.

Kyuubi miró al chico por un largo rato esperando encontrar odio en sus ojos, pero no pudo encontrar nada "**La gente solía verme como un arma viviente, he estado encerrado aquí por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recuerdo el aroma del mundo exterior, es una tortura poder verlo pero no poder sentirlo**" dijo el Kyuubi viendo una vez más al chico decidiendo si debía contarle.

**"Hace mucho tiempo conocí a un hombre con el nombre de Hashirama Senju, se me acercó y desarrollamos lo que ustedes los humanos llaman amistad, un día un hombre con el nombre de Madara Uchiha utilizó sus ojos para tratar de controlarme , pero Hashirama actuó con rapidez y ordenó a su esposa Mito Uzumaki que me sellara dentro de ella, siendo la primer Jinchuriki, él prometió regresar mi libertad una vez que encontrara una manera de hacerlo, pero murió y su esposa todavía me tenía sellado" **Kyuubi vio la sorpresa en Naruto ojos.

**"Cuando estaba a punto de morir pensé que podría ser finalmente libre, pero esa infeliz mujer no honró el deseo de Hashirama y trajo a alguien más del clan Uzumaki para que me sellara de nuevo, esta vez en una niña con el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki**" Kyuubi vio el brillo en los ojos de Naruto, cuando dijo el nombre de su madre.

"**Esa niña tenía un carácter formidable, pero nunca quiso usar mi poder, y yo lo único que deseaba era mi libertad sin ser usado como un arma, cuando conocí a Kushina hicimos un trato, ella no me molestaría y me dejaría en libertad una vez que muriera y yo no me entrometería en su vida**" Kyuubi recordó lo sucedido hace 12 años y su semblante cambió a uno de enojo y tristeza.

"**Cuando estuvo embarazada el sello se volvió muy inestable, intente suprimir mi chakra lo más que pude, incluso Minato intentó reforzar el sello pero aún así no logramos hacer mucho, un hombre enmascarado del clan Uchiha apareció en el lugar donde se suponía que tu madre estaría segura, secuestrandote para poder alejar a Minato de Kushina**" Hinata fue al lado de Naruto y le tomó la mano para intentar confortarlo.

"**Minato lo enfrentó rápidamente, pero al final solo era un clon y el real aún estaba cerca de Kushina, me obligó a salir del sello y aun así tu madre sobrevivió, el enmascarado usó un Sharingan parecido al de Madara Uchiha para controlarme pero falló y terminé perdiendo el control, aquel sujeto al ver que había fallado mató a tu madre por placer**" Naruto caminó hacia la puerta y quitó el sello sin pensarlo dos veces.

"**Pensé que querrías escuchar la historia completa antes de abrir la puerta**" Dijo el Kyuubi algo curioso "**Sabes que nada me detiene ahora para matarte y ser libre cierto?**" preguntó el Kyuubi sonriendo con malicia.

"Lo sé, y puedes matarme si lo deseas, pero sé que quienes no cumplieron su promesa de dejarte en libertad eran habitantes de Konoha, y aunque mi madre falló al dejarte en libertad estoy seguro que hubiera cumplido su promesa de haber podido, no me agrada el hecho de morir pero alguien tiene que hacerte justicia" dijo el rubio con determinación en los ojos.

Hinata se aterró ante la idea de perder a Naruto y rápidamente fue a abrazarlo "entonces mátame a mí también, no sería capaz de seguir adelante sin él"

El Kyuubi se había quedado sin palabras, ambos sabían que iban a morir, y preferían hacerlo juntos con tal de darle la justicia y libertad que merecía, aún si ellos no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido "**Jajajaja! eres realmente el hijo de esa mujer, muy bien solo por entretenerme tanto no te mataré, pero más te vale que cumplas tu promesa chico**"

Naruto asintió "Una vez que yo muera serás totalmente libre y sin ninguna clase de atadura, te lo prometo, ya vere la forma de dejarte salir de ésta prisión, tal vez no consiga mucho pero valdrá la pena el intento"

"**No hagas que me arrepienta cachorro, mas te vale cumplir mis expectativas**" Naruto asintió y volteó a ver a Hinata...o el lugar donde se suponía que estaba hace un momento.

Miró a los alrededores y de pronto escuchó una risita proveniente de la jaula donde Kyuubi aún estaba acostado.

"Hina-chan? eres tu?" preguntó el rubio desconcertado por la risita de su novia.

Hinata estaba frotando su mejilla contra la nariz del Kyuubi "Eres la cosa mas linda, pachoncita y tierna del mundo!"

Esto puso en un predicamento, ahí estaba él, el ser más poderoso de todo el mundo, siendo acariciado por una niñata, y lo peor de todo...es que le estaba gustando.

"**Sabes que podría arrancarte la cabeza de una mordida verdad?**" dijo el Kyuubi algo molesto, Hinata solo lo miró a los ojos.

"Pero tu no me morderás porque eres muy lindo, y por que te gusta cuando hago esto" Hinata rápidamente se dirigió hacia las orejas de Kyuubi y comenzó a rascar en la parte de atrás.

"**Qué demonios...crees que...estás...por Kami...**" Kyuubi comenzó a mover una de las patas traseras, y si prestabas atención podías ver su cola moviéndose también.

"Quien es un chico bueno y tierno?" preguntó Hinata rascandole una vez más consiguiendo un "**yo**" por respuesta.

La ojiperla se detuvo y fue hacia Naruto quien la miraba de manera divertida, Kyuubi mientras tanto se había recuperado, los miró y alzó una oreja.

"**Lo que acaba de pasar aquí no llegara a oídos de otros bijuus entendieron?**" dijo Kurama en modo de amenaza.

"Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?" exclamó alguien desde el lugar donde había estado el sello.

"Como rompiste el sello sin que yo lo notara?" todos voltearon a ver a la persona responsable de haber confinado a Kyuubi dentro de Naruto.

"**Minato, eso es porque Naruto quitó el sello sin usar energía oscura proveniente de mí para obligarlo, lo hizo por voluntad propia**" Minato vio a Naruto con sorpresa.

"Tu! Maldito bastardo!" Naruto corrió hacia él formando un **Rasengan**.

Minato esquivó y se alejó de él "Que es lo que estás haciendo?"

"Pagandote con el mismo infierno que me diste!" Naruto nuevamente intentó golpear a Minato pero éste ya estaba detrás de él.

"A qué te refieres? de que infierno me estas hablando?" preguntó Minato totalmente confundido.

Kyuubi usó una de sus colas para atrapar a Minato "**Este infierno!**" Kyuubi comenzó a mostrarle a Minato toda la vida que había llevado Naruto en la aldea.

"No! esto no es cierto!..." el Yondaime no lo podía creer, los golpes, los intentos de asesinato, las agresiones de la gente a la que él protegió.

"...Se suponía que te protegerían! te verían como un héroe por detener al demonio!" Naruto golpeó al hombre en el estómago aprovechando que Kyuubi aún lo tenía atrapado.

"Kyuubi no es ningún demonio! no te permitiré que le llames así cuando no tienes idea de quien es realmente!" gritó Naruto a su padre en la cara "Pero no te preocupes papá..." añadió sarcasmo a la palabra papá "...el demonio si va a morir, yo me encargare de que así sea, Konoha morirá y seré yo quien la destruya!"

Minato podía ver el odio en los ojos de su hijo, era tan grande que dolía "Pero entonces mi sacrificio, el amor que tu madre tenía por la aldea, no habrán valido nada!" gritó el Yondaime tratando de persuadir a su hijo.

"Me importa un bledo tu estúpido sacrificio! después de ver lo que me hicieron a mi! a tu propio hijo! aun así te atreves a ponerte del lado de ellos! mi madre estaría de mi lado si supiera la mitad de lo que he tenido que vivir!" respondió Naruto totalmente furioso.

"Entonces muéstrame lo que has tenido que vivir hijo mío" dijo la voz de una mujer, sonaba dulce pero a la vez mostraba un carácter fuerte.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer pelirroja a un lado del Kyuubi "Mamá? eres tu?" preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

Kushina asintió, Hinata mientras tanto veía asombrada a aquella mujer de belleza incomparable, y su cabello rojo era único, totalmente hermoso, la ojiperla tomo un poco de su propio cabellos pensando "_Es realmente hermosa_"

"**Kushina, no creo que sea buena idea que veas la clase de vida que...**" la Uzumaki miró a Kyuubi con una expresión de total molestia.

"Tengo todo el derecho de saber que clase de vida llevó mi hijo en Konoha! quiero saber si lo que Minato prometió cuando puso en marcha su _maravilloso_ plan se hizo realidad, Kyuubi muéstrame la vida de mi hijo, o desearas no haber salido de esa jaula" amenazó Kushina consiguiendo asustar al Kyuubi.

"**Minato, si yo fuera tu correría en este instante"** Dijo el Kyuubi al Yondaime, miró nuevamente a Kushina y suspiró "...**solo dejame decirte que te lo advertí**"

Los recuerdos de la vida de Naruto pasaron por la mente de Kushina, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, su propio hijo había deseado morir a tan solo 5 años de haber vivido, qué clase de madre podría tolerar ver a su hijo de esa manera, qué clase de mujer permitiría que su hijo fuera abusado de esa forma y no exigir retribución?

Fue entonces cuando esa escena llegó a su mente, cuando su hijo pensó que por fin podría morir solo para estar con sus padres, con gente que lo amara y lo valorara como era debido.

Kushina no pudo más y comenzó a llorar al ver el pecho de su hijo abierto y dejándolo para morir.

"**Ese día usé todo el chakra que pude para sanarlo y mantenerlo con vida, es una suerte que este vivo el día de hoy**" dijo el Kyuubi agachando la cabeza.

Kushina levantó la mirada hacia Minato pero esta vez era una mirada llena de dolor, ira, desprecio y tristeza, se dirigió a Naruto y lo abrazó disculpándose por no haber podido estar ahí, Naruto por su parte le devolvió el abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de haberse calmado, Kushina miró a Minato nuevamente "Espero que Konoha se prepare para pagar por todo lo que le hicieron a MI hijo" dijo Kushina mientras caminaba hacia él "No se si pueda perdonarte por lo que le hiciste, ni siquiera sé si él te perdonará por lo que hiciste y lo peor de todo es que no tienes tiempo para enmendar tus errores, pero si la vida así lo desea, y hay alguna deidad que te quiera lo suficiente como para que Naruto te perdone, ese día te veré en la otra vida, y hablaremos"

La pelirroja volteó a ver a Hinata y notó la ropa que traía puesta, era obvio que esa playera era de su hijo, caminó hacia ella y le dio un abrazo "Gracias por estar con él, y por amarlo con tanta pasión" Hinata solo asintió y le devolvió el abrazo.

A Minato no le quedaba mas tiempo, comenzó a desvanecerse en ese instante "Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme Naruto, te juro que esto no era lo que quería para ti"

Naruto le miró y respondió "Algún día tal vez, pero no hoy, y no ahora, solo se que tal vez algun dia en el futuro, pueda perdonarte"

Para Minato eso fue más que suficiente y se desvaneció en el aire, Kushina miró al Kyuubi y recordó la promesa que no pudo cumplir "Kyuubi, se que no estábamos en los mejores términos, pero espero que puedas perdonarme por no cumplir mi palabra ese día"

Kyuubi negó con la cabeza "**Kushina no hay nada que perdonar, no fue tu culpa y se que hubieras cumplido con tu palabra si hubieras sobrevivido, no te preocupes por tu hijo, lo entrenaré y lo convertiré en el ninja más fuerte de todos los tiempos, eso te lo prometo**"

Kushina asintió y sonrió "Gracias Kyuubi..." volteó a ver a Hinata nuevamente y se acercó a ella "...y casi es hora de irme pero quiero dejarte un regalo antes de irme" Kushina rodeó a Hinata con sus brazos, pero esta vez un extraño brillo rojo las envolvió a ambas.

"Te he heredado un chakra muy especial, estas son cadenas de chakra, y espero que las utilices para proteger a NUESTRO Naruto-chan entendido?" dijo Kushina avergonzando a Naruto por el sufijo que le había puesto.

Hinata asintió y sonrió "Gracias Kushina-san..." Kushina puso un dedo en los labios de la chica evitando que dijera algo mas "Solo llamame Okaa-san, después de todo ahora eres como mi hija, y piensa que en un futuro lo seras" la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo a Hinata y después fue a abrazar a su hijo nuevamente "Portate bien hijo, y cuidala bien, no dejes que se te vaya, amala como se merece ser amada"

Naruto asintió y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre dándole un beso "Te extrañare"

Kushina asintió y comenzó a desaparecer dejando a los chicos totalmente solos.

Kyuubi miró a los chicos y notó la tristeza en sus ojos "**Bueno creo que es hora de presentarme nuevamente...**" Se levantó y comenzó a recitar su presentación "**...Soy el dios de las llamas eternas, el rey de los bijuus, el ser mas poderoso del mundo...Kurama!**" en cuanto terminó de decir su nombre varios fuegos artificiales salieron disparados escribiendo su nombre en el proceso.

"**...Y desde ahora tu Naruto Uzumaki seras mi aprendiz!**"

* * *

LISTO!

que tal? que les parecio el capitulo? en el próximo episodio veremos un poco más la situación con Zabuza entre otras cositas.

dejen sus reviews!


	8. Entrenamiento X Sentimientos X Inútil!

Hey que tal gente como están? espero estén pasando un buen fin de semana, muchas gracias a las personas que me han estado dejando sus reviews, me he tomado la libertad de leerlos todos y espero haber respondido las dudas que pudieran quedar de los episodios anteriores.

También me gustaría que todas aquellas personas que enviaron la información de sus clanes, me manden la descripción de sus integrantes, me enviaron el nombre, las técnicas, pero no me enviaron el aspecto físico, tuve que ponerle parche en un ojo al líder del Clan Mibu porque no sabía como era, se los encargo mucho por favor.

Sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente episodio!

* * *

Entrenamiento X Sentimientos X Inútil!

"**Muy bien cachorros creo que ya fue suficiente visita por el día de hoy, y no me gustan los lugares con demasiada gente, además creo que mi reputación ya ha sido manchada lo suficiente"** dijo Kurama con cara de indignación ante la actitud de Hinata hacia él.

Naruto lo contempló por un instante "Sabes me da la impresión de que en realidad te gusta la compañía pero no sabes expresarlo..." Kyuubi estaba apunto de decir algo pero el rubio lo interrumpió "...de cualquier manera deberíamos hacer algo con éste lugar, si vas a estar encerrado aquí entonces al menos tendrás la mejor celda de todas"

Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró, de pronto el lugar comenzó a desvanecerse y en lugar de alcantarillas se podía apreciar un bosque con montañas en el horizonte "**Me gusta este lugar...**" dijo Kurama observando su alrededor "...**no eres un mal carcelero después de todo**"

"Me alegro de que te guste, ahora si nos disculpas, Hina-chan y yo nos vamos a dormir" Naruto dio la vuelta pero Kurama lo detuvo.

"**Solo no vayan a empezar a darle, porque hay gente durmiendo**" Kurama comenzó a reír al ver el rostro de los chicos.

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo pero Kurama ya lo había sacado del sello.

"Maldito Kurama, es un pervertido" dijo Naruto algo molesto

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita "Estas seguro que no dijo algo mientras tu lo pensabas?" comenzó a bromear la ojiperla.

El rubio se puso totalmente colorado "Claro que...yo no...gaaah...olvídalo me voy a dormir, no voy a ganar esta discusión por más que lo intente" Hinata sonrió y se acurrucó en su pecho dándole un beso en los labios.

X Konoha - Al dia siguiente X

Tenten estaba practicando con su padre, habían pasado dos años desde que la familia Emiya la había adoptado, jamás podría expresar su agradecimiento a su madre, quien la había encontrado intentando hacer una kodachi y fallando rotundamente, la mujer la invitó a casa y le presentó a su marido Emiya Shiro, un shinobi legendario con el apodo de "Archer" participante de la tercera gran guerra ninja, no fue tan renombrado como el Yondaime, quien prácticamente había ganado la guerra el solo, pero aún así muchos le conocían y respetaban.

Con el tiempo se encariñaron con ella y la adoptaron, incluso Saber, la hija de los Emiya, había recibido cálidamente a su nueva hermana "Es bueno que haya alguien que siga los pasos de papá, al menos así me dejara en paz y podré continuar con mi sueño" es lo que le había dicho su ahora hermana mayor el día que se mudó a la casa Emiya.

Shiro notó como su hija parecía algo distraída en el momento "Tenten necesitas enfocarte, aún tienes mucho que aprender acerca de la invocación de armas, te falta velocidad y destreza para poder cambiar aún más rápido"

Tenten agachó su cabeza "lo siento papá, aún no me acostumbro a usar los sellos en lugar de los pergaminos"

Rin se acerco a su hija y la abrazó "Vamos querido, no seas tan duro con ella, tengo que recordarte que tu no fuiste el más brillante de la clase? además ella no nació en esta familia, es natural que los sellos aún necesiten alguna modificación para adaptarse"

Shiro sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello plateado (este Shiro es la versión Archer, por si había alguna duda) "Solo quiero ayudarle a cumplir su sueño, tiene mucho potencial y necesita entrenar rigurosamente para poder explotarlo"

Rin miró a Tenten y le acarició la cabeza una vez más "Descuida querida, lo harás mejor la próxima vez"

Tenten asintió sonriendo "Tengo que ir a reunirme con sensei, los veré más tarde, papá...mamá los quiero" salió corriendo de su casa para reunirse con su equipo.

Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento, cierta aberración le saludó "Hey Tenten llegas muy tarde! tendrás que hacer diez mil lagartijas para poder compensar el entrenamiento perdido!"

"Ni loca Lee, no pienso seguir tu tonta rutina! además no es mi culpa, estaba entrenando con papá y perdí la noción del tiempo, aún no puedo usar la técnica de mi familia de manera correcta" dijo la castaña con una expresión triste.

Neji siendo el tipo de chico que es, intento animarla "No me sorprende, tu no naciste en esa familia, por lo tanto es tu destino fracasar intentando aprender un estilo que no te pertenece, es tu destino ser una fracasada en el Clan Emiya"

Tenten no podía entender por qué el chico frente a ella se empeñaba en hundir anímicamente a todos a su alrededor, pero no iba a responderle, no iba a llorar, se negaba a darle esa satisfacción.

"Simplemente olvídalo, dedicate a otra cosa y deja de avergonzar al Clan que decidió adoptarte" Tenten le dió una cachetada y se fue del lugar no sin antes retarlo "Al menos yo me esfuerzo, pero recuerda esto Neji Hyuga, te demostrare cuan equivocado estas, idiota" salió corriendo a casa sin mirar atrás.

"Neji creo que has ido demasiado lejos da 500 vueltas a Konoha mientras reflexionas lo que hiciste"dijo su sensei.

Neji miró a su sensei y luego a su otro compañero, el parecido entre ellos era tan grande que, si no fuera por el hecho de que Gai era soltero, pensaría que Rock Lee era su hijo.

"No me importa si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal, era la verdad y tenía que saberlo, su destino es ser una inútil" una vez dicho esto comenzó a correr alrededor de Konoha pero algo lo molestaba en la forma en que su compañera se había ido.

Tenten por su parte había entrado a su casa corriendo, su madre la había visto correr directamente hacia su cuarto y encerrarse "_creí que tenía reunión con su equipo... me pregunto que habra pasado_"

Rin se dirigió al cuarto de su hija y tocó la puerta "Tenten? me permites pasar?" después de un momento de silencio la puerta se abrió y pudo notar las lágrimas en las mejillas de su hija "Que es lo que sucedió? quiero que me cuentes todo ok?"

Tenten se encontró en los brazos de su madre y no pudo aguantar el llanto, comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido y cómo la había tratado Neji "Dijo que mi destino es ser una inútil, y que jamás podre mejorar en un arte que no me pertenece"

Rin ya había escuchado suficiente, frunció el ceño e hizo algo que jamás había hecho "Ahora escúchame y escúchame bien jovencita! no me importa lo que ese estúpido diga, tu eres quien más cerca ha estado de completar el entrenamiento de tu padre! si ese pequeño imbécil quiere creer que todo se rige por el destino entonces dejalo mentirse a sí mismo! entenderá a las malas que esa solo es una excusa para los que no tienen el valor de enfrentarse al mundo por ellos mismos!"

Tenten nunca había sido regañada por su madre, pero el carácter agresivo de Rin le había dado la confianza necesaria para descartar las cosas que Neji le había dicho "Tienes razón mamá, no puedo dejar que las palabras de Neji me depriman tanto, aún si me gusta no puedo dejar que su manera de pensar me..." Tenten se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, Rin puso una sonrisa traviesa mientras que su hija intentaba excusarse "... yo quiero decir...no no es lo que crees...yo solo!"

"Así es que esa es la razón por la que te dolieron sus palabras, bueno no te preocupes, hablaré con tu padre y encontraremos un régimen de entrenamiento más adecuado para ti, ya veras que en muy poco tiempo le superaras, después de todo yo solía ser una genio sabes? seguro que encontrar una forma de ayudarte es pan comido" dijo Rin con una sonrisa y una pose de victoria.

Cuando salió de la habitación de su hija Shiro la abrazó "Eres maravillosa sabes?"

Rin se rió y le dió un beso "Por supuesto que lo soy, mejor cuidame bien entendiste!"

El peligrizaseo solo sonrió y después de un momento soltó a su mujer "Si me disculpas tengo que ir a revisar algunos libros, tenemos que ayudar a nuestra hija en todo lo que podamos" dicho esto Shiro comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo dejando a su esposa con una sonrisa.

X Mientras Tanto X

"Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de hacer eso! quiero que seas una kunoichi fuerte y totalmente útil para Konoha y seguir los pasos de Tsunade NO te va a beneficiar! entiendelo de una vez hija! esa traidora nos abandono cuando el Kyuubi atacó Konoha!" dijo Inoichi Yamanaka a su hija quien intentaba realizar un entrenamiento básico para ser ninja médico con un pequeño libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca, escrito por su heroína Tsunade.

Pero para Ino el ser como Tsunade era su meta en la vida, quería ser tan fuerte como ella y ayudar a la gente, tal y como "él" lo hacía, cada vez que salían a caminar "él" siempre se detenía a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y eso era lo que le encantaba de él.

En academia había dicho estar enamorada de Sasuke solo para poder encajar con las demás del grupo, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

"No me importa lo que pienses! voy a ser una gran ninja médico como Tsunade-sama y te lo demostraré!" dijo Ino encerrandose en su cuarto dejando a un molesto Inoichi.

"Esta niña es imposible!"

* * *

LISTO! espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y por favor comenten!

Tambien me gustaría comentarles que pienso vender un libro, no es un fanfic, es una historia propia y contiene muchos temas distintos, es una historia de aventura, drama, romance, muchas cosas, en el proximo capitulo les daré un resumen de lo que trata la historia, el motivo de ésto es para poder pagar mis estudios de universidad, el precio del libro sera de aproximadamente 20 pesos mexicanos.

bueno nos vemos en el proximo episodio n.n


	9. Orgullo X Falta de Tacto X Encuentros!

Hola a todos como estan, se que este capitulo lo prometí la semana pasada, pero estuve demasiado ocupado de cualquier manera les traigo el siguiente episodio!

* * *

Orgullo X Falta de Tacto X Encuentros!

Kiba y Sakura estaban cerca de Konoha, solo les tomaría un día más para llegar, la pelirosa cargaba a Sasuke mientras que Kiba y Akamaru cargaba a Kakashi.

Se acercaron a un lago para descansar cuando Kakashi despertó abruptamente "Que sucedió? Sakura...Kiba? dónde está el cliente y que sucedió con Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi mirando a su alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

Kiba sonrió con orgullo "No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei! el viejo borracho obtuvo su merecido, lo dejamos abandonado en ese lugar, después de todo no pagó la cantidad correcta y nosotros los shinobis no arriesgamos nuestras vidas solo por hacer caridad"

"Cierto además, el idiota no importa! lo que debería importarle en estos momentos es la salud y el bienestar de mi querido Sasuke-kun!" dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a ver al Uchiha que aún seguía inconsciente, las heridas ya estaban vendadas.

"Intentan decirme que ustedes, dos simples genins, tomaron el mando de la misión y decidieron lo que creían mejor según sus propios valores? ustedes abandonaron una misión para mostrarle a las otras aldeas que si alguien tiene problemas, la aldea no les ayudará por avaricia!" Kakashi estaba realmente molesto, había comenzado a levantar la voz.

Kiba prácticamente mojó sus pantalones y Sakura no sabía donde esconderse "Ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar que las heridas de Sasuke sanarían más rápido si teníamos un lugar para descansar!"

"P-pero s-sensei! n-nosotros p-pensamos que...!" Sakura intentó excusarse pero fue interrumpida por Kakashi

(Advertencia: hay gritos en la siguiente escena, lo que significa...bloq mayus! chan chan chaaaaan)

"Pensaron MAL HARUNO! SOMOS KONOHA! NOSOTROS NO ABANDONAMOS UNA MISION POR ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO EL DINERO! NOSOTROS PONEMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS EN LA LÍNEA POR EL BIEN DE LAS PERSONAS! ESO SIGNIFICA SER UN NINJA DE KONOHA! SI EL HOKAGE TE ORDENA IR A MORIR ENTONCES LO HACES! NI SIQUIERA FUERON CAPACES DE RECORDAR MIS PALABRAS DEL DÍA EN QUE FALLARON EL EXAMEN GENIN! Y USTEDES SON PEOR QUE ESCORIA, ESTUVIERON MÁS OCUPADOS PREOCUPÁNDOSE DEL DINERO Y DE BESAR EL TRASERO DEL UCHIHA QUE SE OLVIDARON DE PROTEGER AL CLIENTE!" gritó un totalmente furioso Kakashi.

Sasuke despertó con todo el ruido y notó que no estaban en Wave.

"Donde estamos? arghh!" el pelinegro sintió el dolor de la herida, aunque no estaba sangrando el dolor era más que suficiente para evitar que se levantara.

"Sasuke-kun! no te muevas cariño aún no te recuperas!" dijo Sakura con total preocupación en su voz.

Sasuke rápidamente la empujó lejos de él "No te me acerques estúpida!" los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Kiba frunció el ceño e intentó defender a su compañera de equipo "Oye idiota, solo se preocupaba por ti!"

Sakura golpeó a Kiba en la cabeza "Imbecil no le hables así a Sasuke-kun!"

"Solo intentaba ayudarte! tarada!" dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso es lo que te ganas por..." la pelirosa no pudo continuar hablando.

"SUFICIENTE! SON LA PEOR CLASE DE ESCORIA QUE HAYA VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA! NO SON CAPACES DE CUIDARSE LAS ESPALDAS LOS UNOS A OTROS! VOLVEREMOS A WAVE Y TERMINAREMOS ESTA MISION LES GUSTE O NO!" todos agacharon la cabeza y asintieron.

"Por fin algo que tiene sentido" murmuró para sí mismo el Uchiha, Kakashi lo miró a ver haciendo que se callara.

"Nos vamos, Sasuke tu no puedes ni caminar así es que Sakura se encargará de ayudarte, ya que pareces odiar tanto el hecho de que tu compañera te ayude, a ver si comienzas a apreciar un poco más sus esfuerzos" Sasuke palideció al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi, quien solo se limitó a pensar "_hora de torturarte un poco_"

X Mientras tanto en la aldea Fujibajashi al sur de Yu no Kuni X

"Maestro Kirie esta seguro que quiere ir? ya hemos estado ahí antes y no hemos encontrado nada" dijo un hombre extraño cuyo rostro era cubierto por un sakkat (es un sombrero occidental hecho de paja)

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Akito, ten en cuenta que la Maestra Kushina fue enviada a Konohagakure, es probable que haya sobrevivido, si es así entonces podremos ayudar a reconstruir nuestro país" respondió totalmente convencido aquel hombre llamado Kirie.

"Entiendo maestro, por favor perdone mi insolencia!" dijo Akito con una reverencia.

"No te preocupes por eso, de cualquier manera tenemos que irnos, debemos tener cuidado en esta zona para que no nos descubran los miembros de la familia Kuren" Akito asintió y se dispuso a seguir a Kirie.

X Algunos dias después X

Sasuke, Kiba y Sakura se encontraban acampando en las afueras del pueblo en Wave country, Kakashi aún no tenía pistas de donde se encontraba Tazuna.

El Uchiha había curado lo suficiente como para caminar por su cuenta, para decepción de Sakura obviamente. Nadie le había dirigido la palabra a Kakashi desde hace días por temor a enfurecerlo aún más.

"Necesitamos movernos una vez más ya que hayamos descansado lo suficiente, Haruno ve y recoge agua del lago en las cercanías, Inuzuka tu ve y por comida, no tenemos idea de la clase de bienvenida que recibiremos en casa de Tazuna" ordenó Kakashi.

"Deberían sentirse honrados de que Sasuke-kun se quede en una pocilga como esa" dijo Sakura discutiendo.

"Callate Haruno que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, ve a hacer lo que te ordené" le advirtió el pelinegro. La pelirosa asintió y fue a buscar el agua.

X Casa de Tazuna X

Zabuza se había recuperado lo suficiente como para levantarse y hablar aunque sus heridas aún no lo dejaban levantarse.

"Parece que estas mejor ahora Zabuza" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

"Qué haces aquí mocoso? pensé que estarías con tu pequeña novia haciendo cosas" dijo Zabuza intentando molestar al chico.

"Lo estoy, solo soy un clon pero fui enviado a ver como estabas, también para recordarte nuestro pequeño trato, perdiste y ahora debes escucharme y aceptar cualquier petición que te haga" dijo Naruto con un semblante serio.

Zabuza cerró los ojos mostrando que la situación le molestaba pero al mismo tiempo urgiendo al chico para que continuara hablando.

"Quiero que te unas a nosotros Zabuza, creo que serias un gran maestro de Kendo" el rubio tenía una sonrisa divertida y honesta, realmente esperaba que Zabuza aceptara.

"Vamos chico vuelve a la realidad, soy Zabuza! el Demonio de la Neblina Sangrienta! crees que sería un simple niñero?" preguntó Zabuza algo molesto por la petición.

"Pero ya estás cuidando a alguien cierto? además puedo cuidarme solo, lo unico que quiero son lecciones, pero para convencerte porque no haces memoria y recuerdas el trato, después de todo no te vendría mal tener como amigo al Kyuubi no Youko cierto? solo piensalo" y con eso Naruto desapareció dejando a Zabuza consigo mismo para contemplar la información que acababa de recibir.

X Con Naruto y Hinata X

"**Y ese es el principio básico del Fuinjutsu, entiendes Naruto? si logras convertirte en un maestro de los sellos no habrá nada que te detenga**" Naruto asintió ante las palabras de Kurama.

"Entonces esto en mi estómago es un sello de alto nivel eh? muy bien, no te preocupes Kurama, encontraré la manera de dejarte salir de este lugar muy pronto" Kurama asintió ante las palabras de Naruto y volteó a ver a Hinata.

"**Hinata quiero que practiques con tus cadenas hasta que las adaptes a las katas del Jyuuken entendido?**" Hinata asintió "** pero por ahora quiero que convoques tus cadenas **"

La peli-violeta asintió, Naruto se sorprendió al ver que el cabello de su novia cambiaba de violeta oscuro a un rojo intenso parecido al de su madre "Hina-chan tu cabello!"

Hinata tomó uno de sus mechones y notó el cambio de color, Kurama solo sonrió totalmente divertido por la situación "**Parece un efecto secundario de la transferencia de chakra, probablemente sea útil en el futuro, quizá puedas controlarlo con entrenamiento y tiempo**"

"Entendido Kuri-chan!" dijo Hinata animadamente.

"**Ahora salgan de aquí, ya han estado demasiado tiempo en este lugar y odio la compañía, Hinata tiene trabajo que hacer para adaptar sus ataques a medio y largo rango, y Naruto tiene que estudiar fuinjutsu**" dijo Kurama algo molesto, le gustaba el apodo que le había puesto Hinata...aunque nunca lo admitiría, tenía demasiado orgullo como para dejar que los otros bijuu se enteraran de esta situación tan vergonzosa, incluso Matatabi se burlaría si se enterara de lo que había sucedido.

X Kirie - Wave Country X

Kirie y Akito habían estado viajando sin detenerse hasta llegar a la aldea, iban en busca de información que los pudiera llevar a encontrar al heredero Uzumaki, después de todo Wave fué parte de Whirlpool.

En cuanto entraron a la aldea se sorprendieron de encontrar el lugar en total caos, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

Se dirigían a una posada cuando algo llamó la atención de Akito, quien detuvo a Kirie para que observara lo mismo que él había encontrado.

Una chica de unos 12 o 13 años se encontraba entrenando a las afueras de una casa, lo que realmente captó la atención de los viajeros fue, que la chica tenía el cabello rojo, y un par de cadenas "cadenas de chakra" murmuró Kirie para sí mismo.

Con esperanzas renovadas, se acercaron a la chica "Disculpe señorita, podría decirme su nombre? no quiero parecer grosero, es solo que se parece mucho a alguien que conocí" preguntó Kirie.

La chica se asustó por un momento y dió un paso hacia atrás "Yo lo siento mucho pero no conozco a ninguno de ustedes, pero si les ayuda a estar más tranquilos...mi nombre es Hinata...Hinata Uzumaki-ttebane!"

Hinata había intentado usar la misma frase que la madre de Naruto utilizaba (se que no lo escribí en el episodio donde se conocen, hubo un pequeño error por mi parte, aún así Kushina dijo un "ttebane!" un una sola ocasión, pero hinata le escuchó) pero al no saber si lo había dicho bien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Eres tu! eres la heredera del clan Uzumaki! Hinata-sama!" exclamó Akito totalmente sorprendido, incandose ante la ahora pelirroja.

"Que! No es así! yo solo..." Hinata no pudo terminar su explicación ya que alguien la llamaba.

"Hina-chan ya volvi! huh? quienes son ellos Hina-chan?" preguntó Naruto mientras la abrazaba. Akito se levantó rápidamente y tomó a Naruto de un brazo tirándolo al suelo e inmovilizandolo.

"Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo mocoso asqueroso! como te atreves a tocar a Hinata-sama con tus sucias manos!" dijo Akito frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata golpeó a Akito mandandolo directamente al suelo y ayudó a Naruto a levantarse "Quién demonios crees que eres!"

Akito le ignoró y miró a Hinata "Maestra Hinata! por qué le permite a semejante forma de vida tener esa familiaridad con usted? no es propio de una Uzumaki..."

"Espera dijiste Uzumaki? Hinata que está pasando aquí y por qué creen que eres una Uzumaki? quiero decir, no estamos casados...aún" preguntó Naruto, diciendo la última parte en un murmullo, que fue escuchado por Hinata haciéndola sonrojar.

"Es mi culpa Naruto-kun, yo creí que estaban tras mi Byakugan y les dije que mi nombre era Hinata Uzumaki, no quería causarte problemas!" dijo Hinata de manera apresurada mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa.

Naruto la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza "No te preocupes por eso, además Hinata Uzumaki no se oye nada mal, de hecho me gusta"

"Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" preguntó Kirie totalmente confundido por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Hinata pensó que iban tras su Byakugan y les dió un nombre falso, pero lo que quiero saber es, como saben acerca de mi clan?" preguntó Naruto.

"No sabemos nada de tu clan mocoso insolente! estamos en un viaje para encontrar al heredero del Clan Uzumaki" respondió Akito.

Naruto ya se había hartado de ese sujeto, parecía lo suficiente estúpido como para no saber poner un 2 más 2 "Bueno si así están las cosas entonces yo..." el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

"Oye mocoso Uzumaki! seré tu maestro pero entrenaras con mi hija Haku y nada de quejas entendiste!" dijo Zabuza apareciendo de la nada.

"Espera, dijiste Uzumaki? pero eso es imposible! Los Uzumaki se caracterizaban por su cabello rojo como el de ella, no rubio como el de él" dijo Kirie algo sorprendido con esta nueva información.

Hinata desactivó sus cadenas y su cabello volvió a la normalidad mostrando un tono violeta oscuro.

"Mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki, del clan Uzumaki, y ella es mi novia Hinata, hay un motivo por el cual su cabello puede cambiar de color, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora" respondió el rubio.

Akito rápidamente se arrodilló e hizo una reverencia "Lo siento mucho Uzumaki-sama! no tenía idea..."

Naruto le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia, detestaba a la gente como él, siempre juzgando a otros pero listo para lamer tus zapatos si eres alguien importante.

"Solo cállate, no quiero ni escucharte ladrar en este momento, tu sola presencia me da asco, eres la clase de persona que más detesto" dijo el rubio totalmente molesto por lo que había sucedido.

"Por favor espera! se que puede parecer algo rudo y estúpido algunas veces, incluso un cabeza dura..." Akito frunció el ceño y protestó "Hey!" Kirie le restó importancia y continuó "...pero lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y se que no es mala persona, por favor perdona su insolencia" dijo Kirie con una reverencia.

Naruto suspiró y les dió la espalda "Tendrá que ganarse mi respeto y confianza poco a poco" dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Tazuna.

"Síguenos por favor, les explicaremos los detalles en casa de nuestro cliente, por cierto, lamento haberles mentido, pensé que iban tras mi Kekkei Genkai" dijo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia.

"No se preocupe Hinata-sama, entiendo que hay que tener cuidado con la gente en estos tiempos" respondió el viajero.

Hinata asintió y se dispuso a seguir a Naruto junto con Zabuza.

X Una Hora después en casa de Tazuna X

"Si la información es correcta, Tazuna debería vivir aquí" el grupo tocó la puerta y...

* * *

Jajaja JAJAJAJA! Cliffhanger!

quien no ama los momentos de suspenso cuando el autor corta la historia a manera de tortura?

por cierto acabo de empezar una nueva historia en la sección de Inuyasha, si es que les gusta esta serie entonces espero que se tomen un momento para leerla y decirme que les parece, y naturalmente espero les haya gustado este episodio, si mi bandeja llega a 10 reviews mañana mismo traduciré el siguiente capítulo.

cuidense y comenten!


	10. Confianza X Juramento X Planes

Lo prometido es deuda supongo jajaja...hmm bueno aquí está el siguiente episodio.

por cierto gracias a por invitarme a sektor 01, buen foro para la gente de habla hispana con la afición de leer y escribir, aunque aún está en crecimiento ya tiene varias cosillas interesantes.

* * *

Confianza X Juramento X Planes

- Casa de Tazuna ~ minutos antes -

Kirie y Akito habían seguido a Hinata hasta la casa de Tazuna, aún no podían creer que tendrían la oportunidad de hablar con un verdadero Uzumaki, aunque una sola pregunta no dejaba de rondar por las mentes de ambos viajeros, "_Que había pasado con Kushina Uzumaki?_"

Una vez en que entraron a casa de Tazuna, ambos hombres fueron recibidos por Tsunami "Disculpe nuestra repentina intromisión en su hogar, mi nombre es Kirie y él es mi compañero y guardaespaldas Akito Tenkawa" la dueña de la casa asintió, se presentó y los dirigió al comedor.

"Entonces ustedes han estado buscando a un sobreviviente del Clan Uzumaki? han estado buscando desde la guerra?" preguntó el rubio.

"Así es Naruto-sama, nosotros solíamos ser muy buenos amigos de la familia Uzumaki, el Clan Tsumiki, del cual pertenezco, solía resguardar al Daimyo, pero después de que Kushina-sama, nieta del Daimyo se fuera a Konoha..." Kirie no pudo continuar hablando.

"Tú conociste a mi madre!" Naruto estaba emocionado por encontrar a alguien que conociera a su madre, incluso Hinata se levantó para intentar calmar al rubio quien se había parado de la impresión.

"Así es Naruto-sama, mi padre era el guardia de Kushina-sama y a la vez ambos éramos amigos, pero después fue llamada por Mito Uzumaki para que la visitara en Konoha, después de eso lo único que supimos fue que Kushina-sama ya no quiso regresar" respondió el pelinegro.

"La razón fue porque se enamoró del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, quien es a su vez mi padre, es la razón por la que soy rubio, pero no hablemos de eso, no es una historia feliz..." dijo el rubio recordando lo que había visto cuando Kurama apareció.

"Pero Naruto-sama, que sucedió con Kushina-sama?" interrumpió Akito

Naruto solo suspiró "Fue llamada a Konoha para ser la jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko" "**HEY!**" "Lo siento... el más fuerte de todos los bijuu, dios de las llamas eternas, Kyuubi no Youko" corrigió el rubio al recibir una queja por parte de Kurama por la introducción tan simple que Naruto había hecho.

"Pero entonces, si lo que dices es verdad, Mito Uzumaki engañó al consejo y al Daimyo de Whirlpool! se suponía que Kushina-sama solo iría a conocer a su hija Tsunade y después volvería, pero eso explica la razón de que Kushina-sama decidiera quedarse en Konoha de la noche a la mañana" dijo Akito totalmente sorprendido por la información que había recibido.

Si el Daimyo hubiese sabido que su nieta fue a Konoha para resguardar un demonio dentro de ella, hubiera demandado la cabeza de Mito en una bandeja de plata.

"Cuando nací algo sucedió, un extraño hombre enmascarado apareció y atacó a mi madre mientras ella estaba inconsciente...Minato intentó pelear contra él pero al final Kyuubi fue liberado y el Yondaime tuvo que sellarlo en mí, sin pensar las consecuencias que eso atraería"

Akito entonces miró confundido a Hinata "Puedo preguntar por qué su cabello cambia de color?"

"Eso es porque conocimos a mi madre gracias al Kyuubi, y ella le dió como regalo una parte de su chakra" respondió el rubio mientras que Hinata invocaba sus cadenas como demostración.

"Tiene sentido, el chakra debió resguardarse en algún lugar donde Hinata-sama pueda acceder a él pero al mismo tiempo no ser expulsado de su cuerpo, probablemente con el tiempo el chakra natural de Hinata y el de Kushina-sama se mezclen" dijo Kirie pensando en varias alternativas.

"Y qué está haciendo aquí Naruto-sama? Konoha lo mandó a una misión?" preguntó Akito.

Naruto frunció el ceño mostrando disgusto hacia el nombre de la aldea "No soy un ninja de la hoja, venimos de Sunagakure y estamos aquí para ayudar a Wave"

Hinata abrazó a Naruto para calmarlo "Konoha fue demasiado cruel con él, y todo porque él era quien contenía al Kyuubi no Youko..." Hinata no pudo escuchar los gruñidos de Kurama "...siempre era golpeado y maltratado de maneras horribles"

Kirie pudo ver en los ojos de Naruto un odio como ningún otro, esa aldea lo había hecho pasar un infierno en vida, ningún niño merecía eso, simplemente no había excusa.

Akito y Kirie se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia "Maestro Naruto, juramos nuestra lealtad hacia usted y lo ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite"

"Olviden esa basura de "Maestro", pero tengan por seguro que levantaré Whirlpool y nada ni nadie nos detendra esta vez" dijo Naruto haciendo que los dos viajeros sonrieran de felicidad.

Una vez que todo estuvo aclarado todos se sentaron y comenzaron a compartir historias.

X Equipo de Kakashi X

"Bueno parece que éste es el sitio, tengan cuidado chicos, no sabemos si el equipo de Naruto tomó en custodia al cliente, o si seremos bienvenidos" Kakashi tocó la puerta de la casa y fueron recibidos por Hinata.

"Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" preguntó la peli-violeta con el ceño fruncido.

Al escuchar esto, Naruto y Kirie rápidamente fueron a la puerta "Por qué están aquí Kakashi? pensé que tu pequeño grupo de genins había decidido escapar" preguntó el rubio.

"Eso hicieron pero olvidaron que yo soy quien está al mando de la misión, ellos no tenían ningún poder para tomar acciones" respondió Kakashi sonriéndole con el ojo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y sonrió arrogantemente "cual es el problema idiota? estas asustado porque lo haremos mejor que tú?"

"Y tu mamá en calzones, es que acaso debo recordarte que por poco y mueres a manos de Zabuza?" preguntó el rubio con un tono de superioridad que molestó al azabache.

Sasuke se molestó por el comentario e intentó responder "Eres un idiota tan solo..."

En ese momento salió Zabuza de la casa ya que el ruido no lo dejaba dormir "Tu que mocoso? vamos dilo, disfrutaré cortándote en pedacitos"

Sasuke tragó saliva y solo desvió la mirada.

"Cual es el problema Sasuke-chan, el gato te comió la lengua?" preguntó Hinata consiguiendo irritar más al Uchiha.

Kakashi se puso tenso al ver a Zabuza "Que es lo que haces aquí Zabuza?"

"Bueno perdí con el mocoso así es que ahora soy su maestro" respondió el espadachín intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Ahora cuidas niños? lindo" dijo Kakashi en forma de burla.

"Te dije que esto pasaría mocoso..." reprochó Zabuza a Naruto y luego miró a Kakashi "tan solo digamos que me conviene hacerme amigo de otros demonios, me entiendes?"

Kakashi miró a Naruto totalmente sorprendido "Por qué le dijiste? se suponía que..."

"Eso no te incumbe Kakashi, no eres mi padre y no tienes derecho a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer" respondió Naruto

"Y por qué estás entrenando al dobe? te ordeno que me entrenes a mí! yo soy un Uchiha!" demandó Sasuke a Zabuza.

El enmascarado iba a cortarle la cabeza por su insolencia cuando fue interrumpido.

"Que están haciendo aquí? creen que Tazuna los perdonará y los dejará retomar la misión?" preguntó Hinata intentando desviar la conversación.

"Por supuesto que lo hará, somos shinobis de Konoha, y no hay mejor ninja que mi Sasuke-kun para este trabajo, debería sentirse honrado de que un ninja elite como él se tome el tiempo para un trabajo tan simple como este" dijo Sakura con arrogancia.

Akito, siendo una persona arrogante, decidió combatir fuego contra fuego "Y que podrías saber tú? es que acaso no les enseñan nada en la academia? deberías sentirte honrada de estar ante la presencia del heredero del gran Clan Uzumaki, aunque tu rostro de confusión y sorpresa solo muestra la ignorancia de ustedes los shinobis de la hoja, y de la poca preparación que tienen en política"

Sakura fue totalmente derrotada, no tenía idea que Naruto perteneciera a un clan y en la academia ciertamente nunca hablaron del clan Uzumaki, aún así había leído en alguna ocasión que durante la guerra existió un clan tan poderoso que fué temido y destruido, la información de ese clan desapareció pero algo en su pequeño cerebrito le decía que eran los Uzumaki.

"Así es que el idiota pertenece a un clan" el azabache estaba algo sorprendido.

"Y no solo era cualquier clan, al contrario del clan Uchiha, el clan Uzumaki era el poseedor de todo un país, con una riqueza incomparable, tan temido que fue exterminado" dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto, no quería que la pelirrosa se le acercara a su Naruto-kun solo por esta nueva información.

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero se detuvo en seco cuando una nueva presencia femenina se hizo notar, una chica en un kimono azul con el cabello suelto se dirigió hacia ellos "Sensei usted todavía no se ha recuperado, por favor vuelva a tomar reposo hasta que sus heridas sanen por completo"

"Estoy bien Haku, además si me quedo en cama mucho tiempo me pondre gordo" respondió Zabuza con desgano.

"Padre! tienes que ir a la cama ahora!" dijo Haku molesta por la actitud de Zabuza hacia su propia salud.

Al escuchar su voz Sasuke se sonrojó, Sakura notó esto al instante y miró a la chica con odio. Haku se limitó a ignorarlos.

"Solo espera a que estos tipos se vayan, no quiero dormir con pestes como estas" dijo Zabuza señalando a los ninjas de Konoha.

"Oh? pensé que habían salido corriendo a llorar con sus papis por haber recibido una misión demasiado difícil" dijo Haku en forma de burla.

"Que!..." Sakura iba a comenzar a discutir pero Kakashi la interrumpió.

"Solo queremos ver a Tazuna y pedirle una disculpa, Naruto realmente me gustaría tener una charla contigo y hacerte ver lo equivocado que estás, pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar, por ahora tenemos a un herido y nos gustaría poder descansar, si no es mucha molestia" dijo Kakashi con un toque de esperanza en su voz, no tenía muchas ganas de pasar el resto de la misión acampando.

Tsunami estaba a punto de acceder cuando recordó que estos eran los mismo ninjas que habían abandonado a su padre "Lo siento mucho pero en estos momentos los cuartos están ocupados con las personas que **están** protegiendo a mi padre"

Kakashi lo había visto venir, no era una sorpresa "entiendo, le molestaría si acampamos a un lado? realmente me gustaría hablar con Tazuna-san"

"Claro no hay problema" respondió Tsunami entrando a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida, Hinata siguió a la mujer para preparar la comida de Naruto y ayudar en lo que pudiera, Haku se fué con Fu para entrenar un poco, y Zabuza decidió ir a dormir antes de que su hija decidiera usar la fuerza.

Naruto fue al bosque a pensar un poco, Kirie lo vió y decidió seguirle, Akito decidió quedarse a cuidar a Hinata, después de todo la chica era la novia del heredero, tenía que hacer puntos para enmendar su error.

Kakashi notó que Naruto se retiraba, se giró a su equipo y comenzó a darles un par de órdenes y ejercicios como entrenamiento "Haremos un ejercicio muy básico, lo que buscamos aquí es que ustedes aprendan a trepar un árbol sin usar las manos" Kakashi les mostró el ejercicio y una vez que los genin se pusieron a trabajar decidió ir a buscar a Naruto.

"Siempre tenías la tendencia de seguirme desde las sombras Inu" dijo Naruto notando la presencia de Kakashi.

El jounin se sorprendió y salió de su escondite "Creciste mucho estos últimos años"

"Y tu no haz cambiado en nada" respondió el rubio.

"Naruto...me odias? he hecho algo para merecer que me detestes? solo llamame Kakashi, ya no soy un ANBU" dijo Kakashi con un tono triste.

"No te odio Kakashi..."esto le dio esperanza al ninja "...pero tampoco me agradas..." y ahora estaban por los suelos "...simplemente no te conozco, es como si nunca hubieras estado ahí para mí" respondió el rubio mirando hacia el lago.

"Duele el saber que la persona a la que veías como tu hermano pequeño quiere destruir la aldea que proteges" dijo Kakashi sentándose en el pasto.

"Déjate de estupideces Kakashi! si realmente te hubieras sentido mal me hubieras adoptado hace mucho tiempo, crees que soy estúpido? crees que no se que tu eras el estudiante de Minato? La diferencia entre tú e Itachi es que él no se detuvo para darme comida y después largarse, él me curó, me cuidó y me enseñó a defenderme! él fue el único que estaba a mi lado cuando esas estúpidas pesadillas no me dejaban dormir!" replicó el rubio.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa "Pero Naruto él es un asesino! mató a todo su clan y solo dejó vivo a su hermano!"

"Y UNA MIERDA! Y SI LO HIZO TUVO UNA RAZÓN! ITACHI NII-SAN NO MATARÍA SOLO POR GUSTO!"respondió Naruto a gritos defendiendo a su hermano.

"Como estas tan seguro! como puedes..." Kakashi intentaba hacerle entrar en "razón"

"Porque un verdadero asesino no tiene pesadillas en la noche" esto tomó a Kakashi por sorpresa, ciertamente el arrepentimiento no era un sentimiento que perteneciera a una mente asesina, ningún maníaco asesino podría sentir algo de arrepentimiento por sus actos, ni siquiera Zabuza.

Kirie decidió que era momento de interrumpir "Maestro Naruto, si me permite me gustaría enseñarle más aspectos del fuinjutsu que utilizaban en el clan Uzumaki, durante la guerra se me fueron confiados los pergaminos del clan, para que le fueran otorgados a Kushina-sama, pero nunca pudimos encontrarlos, y no sabíamos si Kushina-sama regresaría"

"Se que no te agrado demasiado pero dame una oportunidad para redimirme, yo también te enseñaré un poco de jutsu elemental y te explicaré aún más a detalle como usarlo en distintos ninjutsus, si es que me lo permites" dijo Kakashi.

"Kakashi lo diré solo una vez, nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión, destruiré a Konoha con mis propias manos" dijo el rubio.

Kakashi iba a decir algo cuando una explosión proveniente de la casa de Kakashi llamó su atención, corrieron hacia ahí y encontraron dos siluetas en medio del desorden.

"Maldito bastardo! te matare!"

* * *

LISTO!

bueno cumplí, ahí está el nuevo episodio, probablemente publique el siguiente episodio de Noche del Destino hoy o mañana, de cualquier forma, dejen sus comentarios y diganme que les pareció!


	11. Pervertido! X Sin sentido X Pelea!

Hola a todos! espero que esten bien y aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio!

Se que algunos de ustedes han estado leyendo la versión en Inglés y se que algunos más han incluso usado el traductor google para hacerlo, que bien que les interese tanto la historia, pero les aseguro que no es lo mismo a esperar la version traducida por mi.

De cualquier manera aqui esta lo qu esperaban!

* * *

Pervertido! X Sin sentido X Pelea!

"Bastardo! te mataré!"

"Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Naruto llegando a la casa de Tazuna.

"El bastardo con cabello en forma de nalgas de pato! el me...me...tocó..." Fu recordó lo que sucedió hace unos segundos "Me siento tan sucia!" la peliverde se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

Haku suspiró y miró al rubio "Lo que sucedió fue..."

**Flashback!**

"Vamos Haku! se que puedes hacerlo mejor!" dijo Fu esquivando los ataques de la pelinegra (creo que su cabello es negro)

Haku lanzó nuevamente un grupo de senbons, Fu evitó el ataque pero no se dió cuenta que la princesa de hielo ya se había acercado a ella.

Sasuke había estado observando desde unos momentos antes, se había interesado por la aprendiz de Zabuza y se negaba a creer que pudiera ser hija de dicho asesino, después de todo Zabuza era...bueno era Zabuza y la chica no parecía una maníaca como su padre.

Haku le dió un golpe mandandola a volar contra un árbol, el mismo árbol en el que se encontraba cierto Uchiha perdido en sus pensamientos.

El chico cayó del árbol, pero extrañamente en lugar de sentir el dolor que debería provenir del suelo, sintió una almohada totalmente suave y cómoda "Tan suave..." murmuró para sí mismo el Uchiha, aún no había abierto los ojos pero decidió inspeccionar el objeto que le había proporcionado cierta comodidad, movió su mano hacia la almohada y le dio un suave apretón "...Muy suave..." murmuró una vez más el azabache, abriendo finalmente los ojos y dándose cuenta que aquello no era una almohada, era un par, pero no eran almohadas, miró hacia arriba y notó un par de orbes color cereza, la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los puños apretados observando los movimientos del chico que aún se encontraba apretando sus...pechos, sin saber que hacer, el Uchiha dió un último apretón derramando así la última gota del vaso.

La peliverde estaba totalmente furiosa, oh mataría al chico por su estupidez y disfrutaría cada momento "bastardo... te mataré!" Fu no le dió tiempo al chico de correr y lo golpeó con un puño cargado de chakra del nanabi, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

**Fin del Flashback**

"...No quería soltarla! es un pervertido" dijo Haku terminando de contar lo que había ocurrido y caminando hacia la casa para buscar a Fu.

"Me parece que estará inconsciente por un buen rato" dijo Kakashi inspeccionando al chico en busca de alguna herida seria, miró a Sakura quien estaba tocándose sus...bueno la falta de ellas, y luego a Kiba quien estaba revolcándose en el suelo mientras reía.

En ese momento llegó Itachi para ver la curiosa escena frente a él, su hermano desmayado, su otro hermano mirándolo como si todo estuviera normal, una niña pelirrosa que al parecer tenía problemas con las planicies en su cuerpo, y un pobre chico maníaco que se revolcaba en el suelo mientras reía.

Itachi decidió entrar a casa a descansar, había sido un día muy pesado y quería dormir.

Kakashi notó la presencia de Tazuna quien había llegado junto con el Uchiha renegado "Tazuna-san es bueno verlo a salvo, por favor acepte mis disculpas por los actos de mis estúpidos estudiantes"

"Olvidalo, ellos fueron justos al abandonar la misión, pero que te quede claro que no le pagaré nada al Konoha, de hecho ahora el Hokage tendrá que negociar conmigo, ya que la misión también beneficiaría a Konoha al obtener un nuevo puerto para el comercio a un precio muy reducido y libre de impuestos" explicó Tazuna.

Sakura volteó a ver a Tazuna "Espera un momento! quieres decir que esta misión era importante para Konoha?"

"Así es, mientras la paga no era la de una misión de rango B, ni mucho menos una de rango A, lo cierto es que beneficiaba mayormente a Konoha, el Hokage y yo habíamos hecho un acuerdo para poder establecer negociaciones económicas que beneficiarían a Konoha en un 75%, todo eso quedó en el pasado cuando decidieron abandonar la misión" respondió Tazuna a la chica escandalosa.

"Pero por qué no se nos informó de esto?" preguntó Kiba.

"Por qué no era necesario que lo supieras Kiba, el Hokage no necesita darte explicaciones de sus movimientos, eres un shinobi y solo te limitas a seguir órdenes" dijo Kakashi con algo de molestia hacia los chicos que harían caer su reputación y la de la aldea.

El ninja imitador sabía que no podría recuperar su misión, pero al menos recuperaría un poco de honor e intentaría redimirse con Naruto, se volteó y comenzó a darle órdenes a sus estudiantes nuevamente.

Sakura comenzó a curar al inconsciente Uchiha mientras murmuraba algo sobre chicas extrañas con falta de sentido en moda queriendo robar a su Sasuke-kun.

Hinata salió de la casa y corrió hacia Naruto "Ya esta lista la comida, vamos antes de que se enfríe"

Kiba notó la atención que estaba recibiendo el rubio e intentó dirigirla hacia él "Hey Hina-chan! quieres ver mis nuevos movimientos?"

Hinata lo miró y sonrió "Oh hey Inuzuka-san!..." eso fue como una puñalada en la espalda para Kiba "...lo siento pero dijiste algo?" y eso rompió su espíritu por completo.

El Inuzuka iba a responder cuando Hinata volteó a Naruto "Vamos Naruto-kun hice tu comida favorita"

El rubio la cargó en sus brazos y le dió un beso en los labios "Ramen!" dijo mientras corría hacia la casa con la ojiperla en brazos.

X 5 días después X

Hinata recién había terminado de entrenar con sus cadenas y ahora solo se limitaba a ver a Naruto entrenar junto a Kakashi, parecían estar intentando agregar chakra elemental a uno de los movimientos de Naruto, pero hasta ahora todo parecía en vano.

"Hey Hina-chan! qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kiba (no esto no es Phineas y Ferb)

"Observando a Naruto-kun y Hatake-san entrenar" contestó la peli violeta.

"Bah mejor vamos a hacer algo más interesante, además el dobe no hará gran progreso, sólo está malgastando el tiempo de Kakashi-sensei! jajajaja" se burló Kiba sentándose a un lado de Hinata y posando un brazo sobre su hombro.

Ya iba a jalar a Hinata para abrazarla cuando la ojiperla se levantó de golpe y miró con enojo al Inuzuka "Si vuelves a burlarte de esa manera de MI novio te mataré, Inuzuka-san! Naruto es mucho mejor ninja de lo que tu podrías aspirar a ser!"

Hinata había dado un paso para ir con Naruto pero se detuvo al recordar algo "Y antes de que se me olvide, no vuelvas a llamarme Hina-chan entendiste? soy Hinata para ti" y dicho esto se fue a buscar a Naruto.

El chico quedó totalmente impactado por las palabras de Hinata, ella solía ser una chica muy tímida y reservada, y eso le gustaba a él, porque parecía que la chica haría cualquier cosa que el macho le pidiera y como macho alfa a él le gustaba la idea de darle órdenes a la ojiperla.

Sakura había visto toda la discusión y decidió ir con Kiba "hey no le prestes atención, si ella no quiere estar contigo entonces es su problema cierto? hay muchas otras chicas en el mundo"

Kiba la miró y simplemente bufó "Escuchar eso viniendo de tí es algo deprimente, ahora si me disculpas me ire a cortar las venas en algún lugar solitario"

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró retirarse "Cual es su problema?" en ese instante una masa andante color negra captó su atención "Sasuke-kun esperame!"

- Mientras tanto -

Naruto había dejado de entrenar, no entendía qué era lo estaba haciendo mal, Hinata rápidamente le dió algo de beber "Lo hiciste bien Naruto-kun, pero hay un momento en el que tu chakra natural y el chakra elemental comienzan a mezclarse más de lo necesario, tal vez si usaras menos chakra neutral y más chakra natural..." dijo Hinata pensando un poco en el posible resultado.

El rubio asintió al escuchar el consejo de su novia, por lo general ella tenía razón, quién era él para discutir "Gracias Hina-chan! lo intentaré ahora mismo!" Naruto comenzó a concentrar su chakra pero esta vez siguiendo las instrucciones de la peli-violeta.

Después de un momento comenzó a formarse algo parecido al Rasengan pero en lugar de una esfera azul, podría apreciarse una tonalidad aguamarina (algo como el Rasen-shuriken pero sin terminar, no tiene la forma, solo el elemento mezclado, ya que aún le falta perfeccionarlo)

Naruto lo utilizó contra uno de los árboles que tenía cerca, y al momento del contacto, éste quedó totalmente destrozado, quedando solo algunas ramas y astillas.

"Bien hecho Naruto-kun" celebró Hinata.

"Wow eso fue sorprendente! eres la mejor novia del mundo Hina-chan!" el rubio la abrazó y la besó en los labios.

Una vez que se separaron, Hinata decidió que era hora de ir a descansar "Deberíamos ir a tomar algo y recuperar un poco nuestras fuerzas" el rubio asintió y siguió a su novia por el bosque.

X En el puente X

"Esto en definitiva es una gran ayuda, y gracias a Naruto-sama podremos terminar éste puente en poco tiempo!" dijo Tazuna observando a los cientos de clones que iban y venían con materiales.

"Cuanto más te tomará terminar el puente?" preguntó Zabuza

Tazuna se quedó pensando un momento "unas dos semanas cuando mucho"

"Te he contado alguna vez de la ocasión en que..." el ninja de la niebla comenzó una de sus historias, Tazuna se había acostumbrado a oírlas cuando le tocaba guardia a él.

X Mientra tanto con Haku X

"Sabes qué! me estás sacando de quicio!" dijo Haku totalmente molesta mientras que Sasuke le seguía.

Después de que el azabache viera la fuerza de Haku durante múltiples entrenamientos, decidió que ella sería perfecta para darle hijos fuertes y merecedores de ser Uchihas.

"Soy del clan Uchiha sabes? hay montones de chicas muriendo por tener la clase de atención que estas recibiendo en este momento" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa presuntuosa, aunque si hubiera puesto atención, habría notado a Itachi escurriéndose a sus espaldas para ir al puente.

"No me importa si eres el rey de los emos! (N/A: sin el ánimo de ofender a nadie) eres una peste eso sí que es seguro, y por qué no le das esta atención a esa chica de pelo rosa que nos ha estado siguiendo todo este rato? parece que se muere por recibirla" dijo Haku señalando a Sakura quien estaba detrás de unos arbustos.

"Te haces la difícil? vamos sabes que ella no me merece, y yo se que te mueres por esta oportunidad, así es que..." Sasuke se acerco un poco más a Haku

"Sabes qué? jodete! me cansé de ti!" la pelinegra tomó una bocanada pequeña de aire y dió un chillido casi inaudible.

X Mientras tanto en el puente X

"Y entonces ella..." Zabuza estaba en medio de su plática cuando de pronto algo captó su atención, un chiflido? pero no cualquier clase de chiflido, era más bien..."Haku!..." el ninja enmascarado se levantó y creó un clon de agua "...El te protegerá hasta yo regrese o hasta que llegue el siguiente guardia"

Tazuna asintió y lo vió irse de ahí tan rápido como la diarrea, el clon volteó a ver a Tazuna "en que estaba? ah si y entonces..." dijo el clon continuando con la historia.

X Haku X

"Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sasuke totalmente confundido.

"Ya verás, pero te recomendaría que comenzaras a correr por tu vida" respondió Haku con una sonrisa inocente.

"Por qué?..." el azabache no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que una espada enorme casi lo decapita, su cabeza quedó atorada en uno de los agujeros de Kubikiribocho.

"Qué demonios crees que haces con MI Haku-chan, bastardo?" Zabuza sonreía como un loco poseído, sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo rojo y estaba dejando escapar demasiado intento asesino.

"Nada señor! solo estaba..." no pudo decir nada más ya que Zabuza había puesto un pie sobre Kubikiribocho, asustando aún más al Uchiha.

"Haku no silba sólo por diversión, sabes? sólo hay una razón por la que MI pequeña niña silbaría..." el ninja se acercó más a Sasuke hasta quedar cara a cara "...sabes cual es esa razón?"

"...N-no s-s-señor..." el azabache realmente no quería responder, pero algo le decía que si no lo hacía, estaría muerto.

Haku por su parte intentaba no reírse, pero era imposible! el Uchiha ya tenía una pequeña mancha de humedad en los pantalones.

"Bueno yo si sé la razón...y es por que un pervertido la está molestando... y sabes que les hago a los pervertidos que molestan a mi niña?" Preguntó nuevamente Zabuza al totalmente aterrado Uchiha quien para ese momento ya había vaciado el contenido en su vejiga.

"N-no señor..." contestó el azabache.

Zabuza tomó su espada y la alzó en el aire "Les corto las piernas para que no puedan escapar, después les corto los brazos lentamente por si intentan algo gracioso, y así lentamente hasta que no queda nada"

Sasuke ya no podía contenerse, salió corriendo del lugar intentando alejarse lo más que le fuera posible del ninja renegado, quien comenzó a reír como loco y a seguirlo "Si! SI! corre por tu vida! hazlo más interesante! JAJAJAJAJAJA"

Haku ya no pudo más y se echó al suelo a reír, Naruto y Hinata iban de camino cuando la vieron en el suelo riendo de manera divertida "que sucedió?" preguntó Hinata con una expresión divertida ante la risa de Haku.

"Bueno, Sasuke estaba intentando convertirme en una máquina de bebés para su estúpido clan, y digamos que a mi papá no le agradó la idea" todos comenzaron a reír cuando escucharon un grito de terror proveniente del bosque.

Después de un momento lograron controlarse, Haku se levantó del suelo y miró a Naruto "Y como va el entrenamiento?"

"Sigo con lo de añadir chakra elemental al rasengan, gracias a Hina-chan ya hice un progreso pero aún me falta mucho, y ya puedo manipular un poco más el chakra eléctrico" respondió el rubio.

Haku sonrió y asintió "Y tu Hina-chan?"

"Estoy terminando de afinar mi estilo y el Jyuuken combinando mis cadenas, también estoy intentando agregar mi chakra de agua, aunque me es un poco más difícil controlar el chakra de viento" respondió la peli-violeta.

Haku abrazó a Hinata, las dos se habían hecho muy buenas amigas después de declarar la guerra contra cierta pelirrosa "En cuanto logres usar tu chakra de viento, comenzaré a enseñarte un poco acerca del uso del Hyoton, te tomará mucho tiempo y probablemente no tengas tanto control como el mio, ya que mi poder es más natural por el kekkei genkai, pero ya veras que lo lograras"

Hinata asintió y le devolvió el abrazo a Haku, Naruto las miró divertido "Quien diría que para unir a dos chicas como amigas solo se necesita un enemigo común"

X Flashback X

"Llamas a eso femenino? pareces un chico, cierto Hinata?" preguntó Sakura de manera presuntuosa.

Hinata en cambio negó con la cabeza "a mi me gusta tu cabello Haku-chan, te queda muy bien y lo mejor de todo es que no estorba cuando estas peleando"

"Debes estar bromeando Hinata! su cabello se ve horrible!" gritó la pelirrosa.

"Bueno disculpe princesa, no todas tenemos la suerte de ser tan hermosa como usted" dijo Haku con total sarcasmo.

Sakura comenzó a utilizar su único medio de comunicación para hacer que los otros vieran las cosas a su manera... comenzó a gritar más fuerte.

Haku y Hinata decidieron ignorarla y se retiraron del lugar "Me encanta tu cabello cuando usas tus cadenas Hinata-chan"

"Gracias Haku-chan, es un recuerdo de la madre de Naruto" y con eso las chicas dejaron a la pelirrosa gritandole a los árboles.

X Final del Flashback X

Después de eso Haku, Hinata y Fu se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y entrenaban juntas casi todos los días.

"Oigan chicas...y Naruto vengan a comer antes de que se enfríe" las llamó Fu desde la casa.

"Fu-chan no es tu turno de cuidar a Tazuna?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Nop, es turno de Itachi" respondió la peliverde.

X Dos semanas después X

Los días habían pasado y el puente ya casi estaba terminado, pero en todo ese tiempo no hubo señas de Gato, o al menos eso fue hasta que...

"Vamos Tazuna-san ya solo falta terminar esta sección del puente y todo estará listo" dijo Naruto, quien estaba en turno de cuidar al constructor.

Tazuna asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia "Todo esto es gracias a su ayuda Naruto-sama! gracias a sus clones pudimos terminar el puente antes de lo previsto"

"Y es una lástima que esté a punto de caerse en este mismo instante" gritó un gnomo a la distancia con un montón de mercenarios a su lado.

"Gato!" grito Tazuna apretando los dientes.

"Has sido una molestia en mi zapato desde hace mucho tiempo Tazuna, pero ya no más!" exclamó Gato.

"As´s es que este es Gato... no inspira mucho respeto cierto?" preguntó Naruto a los mercenarios, algunos de ellos contuvieron la risa mientras otros solo asintieron.

El enano se molestó por esto "Que están haciendo idiotas! vayan y matenlos! demuestrenle a ese mocoso como respetar a sus mayores!"

"Eso no vá a suceder!" Gato volteó a ver a un grupo nuevo dirigido por un niño, los aldeanos habían atado a todos los mercenarios que había mandado para matar a la hija del constructor y a su nieto.

"Qué les pasó a mis mercenarios!" preguntó Gato totalmente furioso.

"Nos encargamos de ellos, ahora toca deshacernos de tí" dijo el chico mientras que la gente que lo seguía se preparaba para ayudar, entre ellos estaban los granjeros, leñadores, incluso bebés con pequeños látigos y antorchas creadas con legos.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza ante la situación y creó un pequeño ejército de clones para pelear contra los mercenarios, Gato se enojó aún más y dió la orden de atacar para después ir contra Tazuna.

~ Inicia la batalla más épica y sangrienta que jamas has leído! ~

"Prueba esto **Cachetada Guajolotera!**" dijo Gato atacando a Tazuna, quien uso la ventaja de estatura para esquivar el golpe.

"Con que quieres pelear así?..." el constructor de puentes juntó sus dedos y comenzó a concentrarse "...** Rompe joyas!**" gritó Tazuna golpeando a Gato en la entrepierna.

"Eres...muy poderoso... creo que te subestime...pero no más! **Estilo de Fuego! Pirotecnia!**" Gato encendió la mecha de la dinamita en su pecho "Si me voy tú vendrás conmigo!"

"Eso no es jugar limpio!" se quejó Tazuna quien corrió a un lado del puente y cogió uno de los cubos de agua que seguían en la construcción "...**Estilo de agua! Cascada descomunal!**" el constructor de puentes le lanzó el agua a Gato haciendo que la mecha se apagara.

Naruto había estado observando la _pelea_ desde lejos y solo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, "Creo que mejor le ayudo..." Naruto corrió hacia Gato y concentró chakra en la palma de su mano, concentrar chakra de viento aún le costaba algo de trabajo, pero el chakra de Kurama era un cuento totalmente distinto, una vez cargado embistió al mafioso dándole de lleno " **Vermillion Rasengan!**"

Los mercenarios vieron a Gato desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y decidieron correr por sus vidas.

Itachi apareció a un lado de Naruto "bueno eso fue inesperado, pero al menos Gato esta muerto y el puente está terminado" dijo el Uchiha acercándose a Gato para cortarle la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kakashi apareció de la nada, cortando la cabeza del mafioso y sellandola en un instante "Fue genial haberlos encontrado aquí, pero bueno ya saben como es esto, un día estás aquí y al siguiente ya te fuiste, bueno si me disculpan tengo que alcanzar a mis genins, ya deben de estar en las afueras de la villa" dicho esto procedió a desaparecer en un parpadeo dejando a los demás totalmente perplejos.

"Ese bastardo nos robó la muerte!" se quejó Itachi sellando el resto del cuerpo en un pergamino y mandandolo al Kazekage con uno de sus cuervos.

"Bueno ya que esto se terminó yo digo que vayamos a descansar, aún tenemos que ir a Whirlpool cierto?" preguntó Naruto.

Itachi asintió y volteó a ver a Fu, Hinata y Haku quienes se aproximaban a ellos "Como les fue en la aldea?"

"Muy fácil, ya nos encargamos de los mercenarios que estaban intentando matar a la poca gente que se había quedado en la aldea" respondió Fu

"Muy bien, entonces vámonos" dijo Tazuna guiandolos a todos a su casa.

* * *

Y eso fue todo!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios porfavor ya que son totalmente apreciados y me ayudan a saber si la historia les esta pareciendo interesante, o si necesito modificar algo en mi manera de narrar.

Gracias a todos y cuidense!


	12. Planes X Hogar X Viajes!

El último capítulo fue un hit, les agradezco a todos los que escribieron sus comentarios en la historia, me alegra saber que estoy logrando mantenerlos entretenidos con mi historia.

Y sin más que decir los dejo con lo que ustedes esperaban.

* * *

Planes X Hogar X Viajes

El equipo de Naruto llegó a la casa de Tazuna después de la dura batalla que habían tenido contra Gato.

"Y viste la manera en que peleé? Estoy tan orgulloso de mi mismo, no puedo creer que enfrenté a Gato y gané!" dijo el anciano totalmente emocionado.

A Naruto le rodó una gota de sudor "Claro anciano, ganaste por tu cuenta..." el rubio miró al chico que los acompañaba "...peleaste muy bien chico! eso es tener valor" dijo Naruto revolviendo los cabellos al menor.

"No me trates como un niño! soy Inari, y todo esto es gracias a ti! tu me enseñaste a dejar de llorar y comenzar a pelear!" respondió Inari

"Cómo?" preguntó el rubio de manera incrédula, ya que nunca había hablado con el chico, lo había visto una o dos veces cerca de la casa de Tazuna pero nunca habían cruzado palabras.

"Bueno...escuché cuando hablaste con mi abuelo de lo que tuviste que vivir cuando eras pequeño, y no podía creer que hubiera alguien que hubiera vivido cosas peores que yo, quien sólo perdió a su padre y decidió rendirse sin intentarlo" explicó Inari.

Tazuna puso una mano en el hombro de Inari "Pero vas a cambiar todo eso, cierto?"

Inari miró a su abuelo y sonrió "Claro que si! un dia de estos seré como Naruto nii-chan!

Naruto lo miró y sonrió "Entonces tendrás que entrenar mucho"

Inari sonrió y asintió de manera afirmativa "Claro que si Naruto nii-chan"

El rubio volteó a ver a Tazuna "Muy bien, entonces de vuelta a los planes de reconstruir Whirlpool country

Los ojos de Kirie y Tazuna se abrieron de par en par "Quiere decir que, planeas reconstruir la ciudad?"

Naruto lo miró con incredulidad "no? vamos a reconstruir TODO el país, no sólo la ciudad" respondió el rubio dejando totalmente sorprendidos a los presentes.

"Naruto-sama la mayoría de los refugiados en otros países estarán felices al escuchar esta clase de noticias" dijo Akito con total emoción.

"Entonces diles que pueden ayudar, después de todo será nuestro nuevo hogar" dijo Naruto con decisión, Kirie y Akito asintieron estando de acuerdo con él.

"Kirie, Akito, quiero que vayan a ver a los líderes de los clanes, queiro que les cuenten exactamente que tipo de persona es el heredero del nuevo Whirlpool, quiero que les cuenten lo que viví, el trato que recibí de Konoha, no quiero que oculten absolutamente nada, ni siquiera al Kyuubi, quiero que les digan que planeo devolver nuestro país a su antigua gloria y aún más, diles que esta vez nada ni nadie hará caer a Whirlpool" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos.

Kirie no sabía que decir, pensaba que lo mejor sería que Naruto ocultara el hecho de que contenía al Kyuubi, pero también podía entender las razones por las cuales el rubio lo hacía, quería que lo aceptaran tal y como es.

"Como guste Naruto-sama, pero nos iremos después de que vayamos Whirlpool con usted, tiene tiempo que no vemos nuestro antiguo hogar" dijo Kirie.

Naruto asintió "Entonces, Tazuna quizá..." el rubio iba a preguntarle al anciano por algunas fotos de Whirlpool, pero el anciano le interrumpió.

"No diga más Naruto-sama! todos estos años mi sueño ha sido ayudar en la reconstrucción del remolino, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad, por fin puedo usar estos planos" dijo el anciano extendiendo montones de papeles en la mesa y mostrando planos enormes de edificios con estructuras totalmente distintas a las que se habían visto en cualquier otra aldea

Naruto iba a replicar cuando Kirie lo interrumpió "En cuanto le digamos a los líderes de los clanes que están dispersos en los países y sepan que nuestro antiguo hogar renacerá, tendremos la ayuda de unos 400 hombres más para poder trabajar aún más rápido"

"Esos son números algo grandes" dijo Akito.

"Somos buenos amigos del actual Daimyo de Shimo, y le debe varios favores a Whirlpool, además él y el Daimyo de Whirlpool eran como hermanos, jugaban demasiado cuando eran pequeños ya que muchas veces iba de visita política, o al menos eso dijo mi abuelo... de cualquier manera, al Daimyo de Shimo le dolió no poder ayudar a Uzu en la guerra, así es que creo que si se entera, mandará aún más ayuda" explico Kirie.

"Creo que podríamos conseguir unos 200 hombres más para ayudar" dijo Akito.

"Eso serían unos 600 hombres en una sola construcción, nunca he dirigido a tantos" dijo Tazuna mientras pensaba seriamente "Aunque creo que podríamos terminar de construir Whirlpool en alrededor de 2 años y medio"

Naruto intentaba discutir con ellos, pero todo parecía inútil, Tazuna volteó a verlos "Se lo que quieres decir chico, no te preocupes! Gato dejó toda una fortuna, es suficiente para reparar Wave, y no solo eso, podremos usar el resto para reparar Uzu, además una vez que Whirlpool se levante Wave dejara de existir como país"

El rubio solo suspiró "de acuerdo, entonces lo dejaré todo en sus manos, también usaremos el dinero que me dejaron mis padres, mi madre estuvo ahorrando mucho dinero y si a eso le sumamos lo que le pertenecía a la Familia Namikaze, aunque no me agrada mucho ese bastardo, su dinero aún me pertenece, y se lo debe a mi madre, así es que se usara para lo que haga falta" explicó Naruto

"Y yo me encargaré de que les ayude cuando tenga tiempo libre, no dejaré que se vuelva un flojo" dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió y le dió un beso en la frente a Hinata "Bueno ahora que todo esta dicho, me iré a dormir..."

"Espere Naruto-sama, hay algo que me gustaría hablar con usted en privado" dijo Kirie

Naruto asintió y salieron de la casa, Kirie notó que el rubio había traído a Hinata cargando, probablemente ella no quiso molestar pero Naruto la obligó a seguirlo.

"Naruto-sama, me gustaría preguntarle si esta bien que suspendamos sus clases de fuuinjutsu hasta que volvamos del viaje? quiero decir, después de que hablemos con los líderes de los antiguos clanes" preguntó Kirie de manera seria, ya que Naruto había estado progresando de manera rápida y consistente, su manera de absorber información simplemente no tenía igual.

"Claro que no hay problema, además en éste tiempo que hemos estado entrenando, he aprendido más de lo que te imaginas, es más tengo una teoría que quiero probar en este mismo instante" explicó Naruto.

Kirie lo miró algo confundido "Qué teoría es esa Naruto-sama?"

"Bueno antes que nada, que es un sello?" preguntó el rubio.

"Creí que ya habíamos tenido esta clase, de cualquier manera, Fuuinjutsu es el arte de añadir chakra a un algoritmo expresado de manera ortográfica" explicó Kirie.

"Entonces dirías que es como una especie de "lazo" entre una fuente y un catalizador que se encarga de darle salida a ese chakra cierto?" preguntó Naruto recibiendo respuesta positiva por parte de Kirie.

"No sabia que conocias palabras tan difíciles como esas Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata a forma de broma.

"Claro que se palabras difíciles mi amor, solo que no las uso mucho...no soy tonto...o al menos no tanto" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa al notar la cara de su novia.

Hinata estaba totalmente roja, era la primera vez que Naruto le llamaba de esa manera, " _mi amor" _la chica se sentía en el séptimo cielo.

"Como sea, estaba pensando en algo hace unos días...como le dices al catalizador qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga?" volvió a preguntar el rubio a Kirie.

"Bueno necesitas crear una fórmula para el algoritmo, luego necesitas un nombre, y crear el circuito con los parámetros..." Kirie estaba a media explicación cuando Naruto alzó una mano mientras que con la otra se masajeaba la cabeza.

"Estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza, quiero decir, eso de escribir el nombre, crear un circuito es cierto, pero lo de crear una fórmula es una tontería para ocultar la verdadera forma de crear un sello" explicó el oji-azul.

"Que? pero eso no puede...Como llegó a esta conclusión?" preguntó Kirie algo desconcertado con lo que había escuchado.

"Bueno después de repasar la teoría, me dí cuenta de varias cosas que no tenían mucho sentido, como por ejemplo el tener que escribir una fórmula y ponerla en forma de sello, cuando el sello en sí describe su función, aunque de una manera distinta a la escritura que utilizamos normalmente, pero como todo en la vida, siempre debe haber un orden..." explicó Naruto

"Empecemos con el diseño del sello que contiene al kyuubi, aunque tiene un logaritmo algo avanzado, su entendimiento es totalmente sencillo, lo que lo hace complicado es el arreglo de factores, si se dan cuenta..." Naruto concentró un poco de chakra en su estómago e hizo aparecer el sello "... aquí hay varias inscripciones pero la que más llama la atención, es la inscripción superior, dice **Atado al cielo** pero está escrito de cabeza, y al mismo tiempo, aquí..." señaló el lado derecho superior del sello "dice Kyuubi, pero está de cabeza, y de éste lado..." señalando el lado contrario "...dice shinigami, todo está de cabeza"

Kirie sentía que le explotaría la cabeza, se suponía que él era el maestro y aún así, le costaba mucho trabajo seguir la explicación del rubio "Intenta decirme que esto no es solo un sello? quiere decir que es un sello de invocación?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza "No es eso, es más como si fuera una invocación en reversa, es una especie de puerta pero está al revés, había una similar en la celda de Kurama pero ese sello no estaba de cabeza, piensa que es una especie de carcel" Naruto mordió la yema de su pulgar y comenzó a escribir en el sello.

"Si pongo el nombre del Kyuubi en la esquina inferior donde dice Kyuubi..." dijo escribiendo **Kurama** "Y mi nombre abajo de la palabra Shinigami" puso su nombre en la parte inferior correspondiente.

"Con esto el verdadero carcelero le dará permiso al prisionero de salir a jugar, y al añadir el nombre, le digo quién puede salir del sello y por cuánto tiempo, ahora si se dan cuenta el sello requiere números pares, por eso es que había que añadir dos elementos más, y al mismo tiempo..." Naruto estaba en medio de su explicación cuando Kirie lo interrumpió.

"Espera, quieres decir que tú no eres el carcelero? creo que ahora estoy más confundido, quién es el verdadero carcelero y como es que te diste cuenta de todo esto tu solo...creo que esto me está dando dolor de cabeza" dijo Kirie sobandose aún más la sien.

"Ha! no soy el único! de cualquier manera, el carcelero obviamente es el Shinigami, yo soy la prisión, y Kurama el prisionero, lo que hay que hacer es decirle al carcelero que el prisionero puede salir de la jaula, el problema es que éste sello esta activo por toda mi vida así es que Kurama no puede irse y ser libre ahora, pero puede salir y tener más libertad que antes" Naruto dió una pausa y después de un momento continuó su explicación.

"Cuando alguien está en prisión, normalmente se le permite salir a hacer alguna actividad, en éste caso es lo mismo porque el carcelero ya sabe a quién dejara salir, pero no sabe por cuánto tiempo..."Naruto comenzó a añadir más algoritmos al sello "... si cambio el patrón de tiempo por un patrón de chakra, entonces el prisionero debería poder salir hasta que su chakra se agote, después de eso regresa al sello a descansar"

Naruto le pidió a Hinata, quien seguía tomando notas sobre lo que estaba explicando, que dibujara un sello parecido al de su estómago, después de un momento Hinata le entregó el dibujo, y aunque Naruto olvidó decirle que debía tener un efecto de espejo, la peli-violeta había estado atenta a la charla y había previsto que el sello en el papel debería ser igual al de la jaula de Kurama.

"Genial! gracias amor!" dijo el rubio besándola en la mejilla y consiguiendo que la chica se pusiera totalmente roja.

"Ahora bien, para una invocación se necesita aplicar una cantidad enorme de chakra, eso lo puedo hacer muy fácilmente pero me falta una cadena de sellos... esperen aquí" Naruto cerró sus ojos,concentrándose y entrando al bosque donde se encontraba el Kyuubi (recuerden que Naruto cambió el entorno en el que se encontraba Kurama)

"Hey Kuri-chan, puedes darme tu cadena de sellos, como si fueses una invocación?" Kurama le gruñó al chico por el apodo.

"**No me llames así mocoso insolente! solo Hinata-chan puede llamarme de esa manera!... para convocar a un zorro realiza el siguiente comando**" Kurama sacó un pedazo de papel y comenzó a leer** "arriba, abajo, izquierda...no no es ese...esta no es la hoja...**" el zorro tomó otra hoja "** ajá muy bien, el comando es, Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Tigre y Zorro, pero creo saber que es lo que estás intentando, cambia el sello de Tigre por el de Dragon**"

Naruto asintió y regresó a su cuerpo "Bueno ya que tengo los comandos, solo necesito poner..."

"Espera, que no necesitas firmar una especie de contrato para convocar a una criatura?" preguntó Kirie interrumpiendo a Naruto.

"Eso ya esta hecho, el contrato lo firmó Minato Namikaze dando toda su sangre para escribir mi nombre, y el contrato está totalmente resguardado con el Shinigami, además tienes que comprender que Kyuubi no es una invocación, si no el rey de todos los bijuus, aún así el método no es muy diferente" Explicó Naruto mientras colocaba el sello que había dibujado Hinata en el suelo.

"Ahora solo necesito seguir los sellos...**Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Dragón, Zorro**..." Naruto terminó las señas de mano y antes de aplicar chakra al sello creó un **Vermillion Rasengan** "...**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" el rubio impacto la esfera de chakra en el papel y una especie de humo rojo comenzó a salir del sello, cubriendo toda la zona.

"Funcionó?" preguntó Hinata mientras ondeaba sus manos para intentar dispersar el humo.

"Parece que..." Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue tacleado por algo enorme.

"**Funcionó!**"

Omake!

El equipo de Kakashi ya había llegado a Konoha.

"No puedo creer que el estúpido de Naruto se hiciera tan fuerte..." dijo Sakura con indignación "...esa fuerza debería ser de mi amado Sasuke-kun"

Kakashi solo se limitaba a leer su libro naranja intentando no escuchar las quejas de sus alumnos.

"Es culpa de su hermano, el le enseñó todo lo que sabe, estoy seguro de eso" dijo Kiba con total molestia "Además no se que le ve Hinata-chan a ese idiota"

Sasuke no había estado interesado en la plática hasta que Kiba mencionó al hermano de Naruto.

"No se supone que Naruto es huérfano?" preguntó el Uchiha algo confundido con la nueva información.

"Pues había un sujeto de cabello negro con él, se llamaba...hmmm no recuerdo bien su nombre..." dijo la pelirosa intentando hacer memoria.

"Su nombre es Itachi Uchiha..." respondió Kakashi como si nada.

"...Que? de que estas hablando!? quieres decir que Itachi estuvo en el mismo lugar que nosotros todo este tiempo y jamás lo ví?" Sasuke estaba furioso consigo mismo.

"Bueno eso no me sorprende, siempre estuviste muy ocupado, ya sabes, entre las ocasiones que Zabuza intentaba matarte, las veces que Fu y Haku te golpearon hasta que quedaras inconsciente, y otras cosas, creo que nunca pusiste atención" respondió Kakashi sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

Sasuke se quedó quieto mientras las palabras de Kakashi resonaban en su mente, Sakura lo miró con preocupación y Kiba lo miraba totalmente confundido.

El Uchiha solo miró al cielo y gritó "Te maldigo Itachi! Te maldigo!"

Fin del Omake!

* * *

El capítulo pasado se me olvidó por completo escribir el Omake, de cualquier manera aquí esta, espero que les gustara este capítulo ya que es uno de los más tediosos que he tenido que escribir, incluso en la versión en inglés, pero tenía que hacerse.

De cualquier manera, por favor Lean y Comenten!


	13. Uzu X Exiliada X Neko!

Hola a todos! espero que se encuentren de maravilla y pues aquí les traigo un nuevo episodio!

Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, estoy escribiendo una historia nueva en Sword Art Online, espero que se puedan tomar el tiempo de leerla y dejar sus comentarios, si alguien quiere participar en la historia solo haganmelo saber

Princezz lo siento mucho pero no puedo dejarte a Gaara, ya tiene pareja, de hecho en la versión en inglés ya están juntos.

Ahora con la historia!

* * *

Uzu X Exiliada X Neko!

"**Funcionó! WOOHOO!**" Exclamó un totalmente emocionado Kurama, embistiendo a Naruto y comenzando a lamerlo por toda la cara "**...Lo que acaba de pasar aquí no se lo diremos a ningún otro bijuu entendido?**" amenazó Kurama mientras gruñía para atemorizar más al chico.

Naruto asintió y el bijuu se quitó de encima para embestir a Hinata "**Hina-chan!**" dijo comenzando a lamerla por toda la cara al igual que con Naruto.

La ojiperla comenzó a reír mientras que rascaba a Kurama detrás de las orejas, el rubio entonces notó el tamaño del bijuu "Kurama, te diste cuenta que te encogiste?"

El bijuu asintió mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Hinata "**Es porque suprimiste mi chakra, pero aún con este tamaño tengo el chakra d Kages**"

El rubio se sorprendió ante las palabras de Kurama ya que había sellado el 95% del chakra que el Kyuubi tenía.

Hinata se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa "Pareces un zorrito" comentó al bijuu.

Kurama decidió que una pequeña transformación no doliería, así es que reunió un poco de chakra y realizó un Henge, tomando la apariencia que tenía cuando era un verdadero cachorro y aún se encontraba con el Rikudou Sennin.

Kirie se encontraba estupefacto ante las acciones del rey de los bijuus, pero al ver la confianza con la que Naruto le trataba decidió no prestarle atención "Naruto-sama, nos iremos mañana a primera hora, es eso aceptable para usted?"

Naruto asintió "Entonces vayamos a dormir de una vez, tendremos un largo día por delante" Una vez adentro se dieron cuenta que ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Fu había estado entrenando con Haku, además de que recien habian tenido una batalla, eso solo había añadido más cansancio.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos así es que Kurama decidió volver a su sello...pero no sin antes avergonzar a su contenedor "**Nos vemos mañana, pero si van a hacer cositas no hagan mucho ruido, o despertarán a los demás**" dijo el bijuu desvaneciéndose en su sello y dejando a un Naruto totalmente rojo y a una Hinata completamente desmayada.

"Maldito Kurama!" exclamó el rubio cargando a su novia y llevándola a su habitación, al ver que la chica no se levantaba decidió aprovechar la situación para tomar una ducha.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos lo primero que captó su atención fue el sonido de la ducha, se levantó y decidió cambiarse antes de que Naruto saliera del baño.

El rubio había terminado así es que salió del baño, solo para encontrarse a Hinata en ropa interior y sin bra, a punto de cambiarse en su pijama (una playera de Naruto) con su espalda hacia él.

La chica al escuchar la puerta, tomó la ropa y rápidamente se cubrió el pecho "E-Esto...N-Naruto-kun!" dijo entre tartamudeos la pobre chica.

Naruto sonrió de manera traviesa y fue a donde se encontraba Hinata abrazándola, quien se había puesto la playera del chico antes de que llegara.

"Perdona, no sabía que ya te habías despertado, por cierto te ves hermosa cuando no tienes ropa puesta" dijo el rubio besando el cabello de la chica.

Hinata volteó y abrazó a Naruto con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba el pecho del chico "Tú también te ves bien sin camisa"

Naruto contuvo una risita y la acostó encima suyo, Hinata se acurruco en su pecho y dejó escapar de sus labios un suspiro de calma y felicidad, volteó la mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con los orbes azules del chico, lo besó y comenzó a acariciar sus mechones rubios.

El chico devolvió el gesto y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, moviendo su mano en forma circular. La sensación que provocaba en Hinata era nueva para ella y le gustaba, la chica sintió la mano meterse en su camisa y acariciar su vientre.

"Naruto no podemos..." dijo la chica colocando una mano sobre la del chico.

"Lo sé y te pido una disculpa, me dejé llevar pero jamás haré nada que tu no quieras" dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de la peli-violeta, levantando su mentón y dándole una pequeña mordida en el cuello, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para dejar una marca.

"Eso demuestra que eres mía" dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Hinata asintió e hizo lo mismo, dejando una marca en el cuello de Naruto " Y tu eres mío" dijo la chica acurrucandose nuevamente en su pecho, quedandose así hasta quedar dormidos.

X Al amanecer X

Naruto y compañía ya estaban despiertos y Fu se dedicaba a molestar a Hinata...como siempre.

"Entonces solo estaban durmiendo...claro Hinata eso es totalmente creíble, y el hecho de que la única prenda que llevabas puesta era la playera de Naruto le da respaldo a tus palabras" dijo la peliverde con sarcasmo.

"Tenía puesta mi ropa interior! solo que la playera era más grande..." replicó Hinata totalmente roja.

Ya todos se habían preparado para el viaje, Tazuna había empacado suficiente alcohol...por si acaso, Kirie estaba a su lado fuera de la casa, el único que faltaba por salir era Naruto.

Una vez que el rubio termino, recordó que no les había presentado a Kurama aún, ya que la mayoría se había ido a dormir antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. Aprovechando que todos se encontraban afuera de la casa, decidió que sería buen momento para que todos lo conocieran.

"Chicos antes de irnos me gustaría presentarles a alguien, es un muy buen amigo mío que ha estado conmigo desde mi nacimiento y..." el rubio no pudo continuar ya que Fu lo interrumpió.

"Naruto pervertido! eso solo se lo puedes mostrar a Hinata!" dijo la peliverde cubriéndose los ojos y totalmente colorada.

"De que estas hablando, si ella ya lo conoce" respondió el rubio consiguiendo que todos los presentes (sólo los que no sabían nada del asunto) miraran a Hinata,quien simplemente quería que la tierra se la tragara ahora, de manera extraña, Haku incluso dejó escapar una risita ante la confusión de todos.

Fu miró a Hinata quien segundos atrás había jurado que no habían hecho nada más que dormir.

"Fu no me interrumpas y déjame terminar de hablar! como sea les presento a..." dijo Naruto mientras sacaba un pergamino y utilizaba **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**.

"El rey de los bijuus, dios del fuego eterno, el apuesto y varonil Kurama..."dijo Naruto sin ganas, mientras que Kurama aparecía con fuegos artificiales mostrando su nombre "...Hey Kurama esta presentación escrita es estúpida!"

"**De que estas hablando cachorro! además te saltaste una parte del discurso!**" replicó el bijuu ante la falta de presentación del rubio hacia su ser.

(A partir de este momento Kurama aparecerá con el henge puesto, así es que imagínenlo como cachorro)

Naruto y Kurama comenzaron a pelear como niños mientras que los demás (a excepción de Hinata y Kirie) como el bijuu más temido y poderoso peleaba con un simple mocoso como si fueran hermanos.

Fu se acercó a ellos examinando detenidamente al bijuu quien había dejado de pelear con Naruto para observar lo que hacía la chica "Hmm bueno es genial y todo, quiero decir a mi también me gustaría tener a Kabuto-chan a mi lado" Dijo Fu mientras rascaba las orejas de Kurama.

"**Que demonios pasa con las chicas humanas? que parte de Rey de los Bijuu no entienden? muestrenme algo de respeto maldición!**" refunfuño el bijuu irritado por la acción de la peli-verde.

"Perdon pero es que...¡Eres tan lindo!" dijo Fu abrazandolo y frotando su mejilla contra el pelaje de Kurama.

"¿Verdad que si? !Kurama-chan es simplemente la cosa más suavecita y pachoncita del mundo!" dijo Hinata mientras imitaba las acciones de Fu.

"**¡Hey muestrenme algo de respeto maldita sea!**" volvió a refunfuñar el bijuu sin éxito alguno.

"Si eso era todo lo que querías mostrarnos entonces comencemos el viaje" dijo Itachi comenzando a caminar mientras los demás sentían y lo seguían.

X Konoha - 3 Horas Después X

"Miren es ella" ... "Es una zorra" ... "No se como es que el Hokage le permite seguir viviendo en nuestra amada aldea" eran algunos de los murmullos que podían ser escuchados por las calles de Konoha. Normalmente esta clase de comentarios iban dirigidos hacia cierto chico demonio, pero desde que se fue habían comenzado a molestarla a ella.

Y habían escogido a la persona equivocada, a ella no podrían hacerle lo que le hacían al pobre chico, los mataría al primer intento.

A veces deseaba haberse ido con el mocoso, abandonar la aldea junto a la princesa Hyuga, pero no podía. El Hokage la había salvado y le debía la vida después de que el anciano la encontrara en los laboratorios de Orochimaru, y después la salvo de los aldeanos cuando ella aún era pequeña.

"¿¡Anko-chan que estás haciendo¡?" preguntó un tanto alarmada su mejor amiga al verla intentar lanzar un kunai hacia uno de los aldeanos.

"Lo siento Kurenai...es solo que ya me tienen harta! son una banda de idiotas!" dijo Anko con odio hacia los aldeanos "QUE TANTO MIRAN BOLA DE IDIOTAS!" gritó Anko a los aldeanos asustandolos a todos.

"Esa es mi Anko-chan" dijo Kurenai mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Anko quien asintió mientras sonreía, tal vez ahora no podía escapar de la aldea, pero el anciano no estaría por siempre en el asiento de Hokage, ya llegaría el día en el que sería libre de ese infierno llamado Konoha.

X Whirlpool Country - 2 Horas después X

"Bueno llegamos, pero el lugar se ve totalmente destruido, sólo hay algunos edificios que quedan de pie" dijo Fu admirando el desastre que antes fue Uzushiogakure no Sato.

"Cierto y aún así, esperaba encontrarlo en peor estado" respondió Naruto caminando hacia una de las construcciones más grandes, parecía que no tenía mucho daño estructural, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron ciertas marcas que se encontraban en la casa.

"Oigan chicos vengan a ver esto" dijo Naruto mientras señalaba uno de los edificios.

"Ese edificio solía ser la casa del Uzukage, he intentado entrar antes pero parece que hay varios sellos alrededor" dijo Kirie mientras pasaba su mano por una hendidura que parecía ser parte de una cerradura más compleja.

"He hecho una investigación exhaustiva y parece ser que solo se puede abrir con el arma especial de los Uzumaki's, aunque entre tantas armas que poseían, no sabemos cual de todas es" dijo Akito mientras estudiaba un poco más las ruinas.

Hinata acercó su mano a la misma ranura y algo en su interior le dijo que quizá ella podría abrir el lugar "Creo que yo puedo abrirla..." dijo convocando sus cadenas, las cuales reaccionaron a la cerradura y comenzaron a tomar la forma del sello.

Un momento después el sello se desmoronó y dejó la entrada despejada para los viajeros.

"Eres genial amor" dijo Naruto besando la mejilla de la chica, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

Hinata iba a comentar algo pero un movimiento extraño llamó su atención, una sombra pequeña pasó detrás del edificio.

Naruto y Fu notaron que Hinata se separaba del grupo y solo se miraron en confusión "A donde vas Hina-chan?"

La pelirroja ignoró por completo a Fu (aun tiene las cadenas) ya que estaba totalmente distraída con su presa "Ven aquí~" después de un momento consiguió atrapar la sombra que resultó ser un pequeño gato "Eres muy lindo" dijo la chica acariciando al felino.

"Ikuto donde estas!?" se oyó una voz en las cercanías, de pronto una chica de cabello negro dió la vuelta en una esquina encontrándose con su gato "Ikuto ahí estas! que te he dicho...de...TU!" el grito de la chica asustó a Hinata, quien soltó al gato y salió corriendo de vuelta con Naruto.

"No espera!" dijo la chica intentando detener a Hinata pero ella solo continuó corriendo.

Una vez que llegó con Naruto se escondió detrás de él "Hinata por qué estas corriendo?" preguntó el rubio confundido hasta que vió a la chica que venía siguiéndola.

"Quien eres y que quieres con mi Hinata!" preguntó el rubio mientras cubría a su novia.

La chica ignoró al rubio y se arrodilló, al menos ahora sabía el nombre de aquella persona de cabello rojo "Hinata-sama siento mi rudeza, pero quería saber su nombre, yo soy Kiyoko Nekoka y pertenezco al clan Nekoka, somos fieles guardianes del clan Uzumaki"

"Pero por qué te inclinas ante ella?" preguntó el rubio confundido de nueva cuenta.

"Porque es obvio que ella es una Uzumaki" respondió Kiyoko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto miró a Hinata y entonces sonrió "En serio si tanto quieres mi apellido solo dimelo, creeme que no tengo nada en contra, pero sería bueno estar informado de antemano"

Kiyoko escuchó lo que había dicho el chico rubio y los miró de manera cuestionante "Espera quieres decir que tú eres el Uzumaki? pero ella tiene cabello rojo, tu eres rubio!"

"Únete al club Kiyoko-chan!" dijo de manera divertida Kirie quien había ido a ver la conmoción.

"Kiri-chan! que haces aquí? que club?" preguntó Kiyoko totalmente confundida.

Mientras Kirie le explicaba un poco acerca de Naruto, Hinata notó algo en la cabeza de la pelinegra que se movía de vez en cuando, salió de su refugio detrás de Naruto y se acercó un poco más a Kiyoko.

Naruto observó a su novia acercarse a la otra chica y extender su mano hasta que...

"Kyaa! que lindas son!" exclamó Hinata acariciando las orejitas de Kiyoko.

"Es parte de mi linea sanguinea, nuestra familia tiene rasgos similares a los gatos en muchos aspectos, incluso en nuestros cinco sentidos, cuando nos emocionamos nos salen orejas y cola" dijo Kiyoko mientras disfrutaba un poco del contacto de la mano de la chica en sus orejas.

"Y lo estas haciendo de nuevo Kiyoko" dijo Kirie ante el comportamiento de la chica y como parte de un chiste interno que solo ellos dos entendían.

La pelinegra volvió a la realidad y se disculpó por su comportamiento "Lo siento...yo...ehh si escuche bien entonces este chico es un Uzumaki?"

Naruto asintió "soy Naruto Uzumaki, el hecho de que mi cabello sea rubio se debe a que mi padre era rubio, mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki, era pelirroja"

Kiyoko se levantó de golpe y abrazó al chico frotando su rostro contra sus pechos "Naruto-sama! juro protegerlo aunque me cueste la vida!"

Hinata no estaba feliz ante las acciones de Kiyoko y decidió intervenir "Hey! cuidado con las manos! él es mío!" dijo Hinata arrebatandole a Naruto y haciendo lo mismo que Kiyoko, aunque sus pechos no eran tan grandes, el rubio no se quejaba.

"Oh y tu eres?" preguntó la pelinegra de manera divertida al ver los celos de la chica.

"Soy su novia y-y fu-futura e-esposa!" gritó Hinata totalmente avergonzada.

"Es eso cierto Naruto-sama?" preguntó la pelinegra al rubio.

"Claro que si! no puedo imaginarme estar a lado de alguien más" respondió Naruto con toda sinceridad.

Kiyoko asintió y abrazó a los dos "Entonces los protegeré a los dos por el resto de mi vida!"

Itachi salió del edificio y notó la pequeña conmoción que había "Naruto? pensé que querrías ver el interior"

Kiyoko volteó a ver a la persona que recién había hablado y de pronto su cuerpo se congeló "_Mierda! es...es...ES DEMASIADO SEXY! CÁLMATE KIYOKO NO ERES UNA CHIQUILLA FANATICA! SACA EL ESPINAZO...PERO ES TAN APUESTO...OH NO ME VA A DAR!...RESPIRA HONDO...CUENTA HASTA 10 Y" _~tud~ la chica había caído desmayada.

* * *

Listo! siento la demora chicos, he estado algo ocupado pero aquí esta y espero que este episodio les haya gustado.

Dejen sus comentarios y diganme que les parecio!

Cuidense y nos vemos!

R&R


	14. Aceptación X Amor X Pelea!

Hola que tal lectores los saludo nuevamente y una vez más les traigo el siguiente episodio de esta historia.

Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por dejar sus comentarios, me levanta los ánimos el saber que a muchos les agrada la historia, y aún mejor que las escenas de comedia son los suficientemente buenas para sacarles una sonrisa.

Ahora bien en el capítulo anterior cometí un error, el cual si se dan cuenta ya está corregido, el capítulo se llamaba Uzu - Outcast - Neko, pero yo (por estar pensando en otras cosas) lo escribí como Uzu - Entrenamiento - Neko! esto ya está arreglado, el titulo ya está escrito de la manera correcta, ahora el por qué cometí el error? bueno la verdad no tengo idea, estaba pensando en la universidad, trabajo y pues se me cruzaron los cables.

Como sea ya divagué, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Aceptación X Amor X Pelea!

"Hmmm, creen que se haya enfermado?" Preguntó Naruto observando el rostro de la chica desmayada que mostraba una sonrisa.

Hinata ya sabía lo que había sucedido, después de todo ella solía ser igual "No lo creo Naruto-kun"

"Como sea deberíamos esperar a que despierte y ver si se encuentra bien" Dijo Itachi acercándose más a la chica para buscar alguna herida.

La chica comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y lo primero que notó fue un par de orbes negros, la sangre comenzó a subir a su rostro y los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerando nuevamente.

Fu miraba la escena totalmente divertida ante la llegada de la nueva chica, al parecer tendría alguien más a quien molestar y a la vez avergonzar a Itachi, sería la primera en intentar hacerle sonrojar... o al menos eso creía ella.

"Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Itachi ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

Una vez de pie la chica asintió "Yo...gracias...puedo saber tu nombre?"

"Itachi Uchiha" Respondió el azabache.

"Mi..Mi nombre es Kiyoko! y yo me he...me he enamorado de ti! permiteme ser tu esposa y tener a tus gatitos!" dijo la chica mientras hacía media reverencia.

Itachi estaba totalmente desorientado y un poco aterrado, ya había tenido encuentros algo aterradores con sus antiguas admiradoras en Konoha, digamos que cuando una chica te cubre la boca con un pañuelo, te venda los ojos y te lleva a un callejón para saciar sus deseos...bueno no es precisamente lo más divertido del mundo, e Itachi odiaba eso.

Kiyoko notó la duda en el rostro de Itachi y se apresuró a hablar "Ah lo siento yo tiendo a hablar de más, pero es verdad que nunca me había sentido de esta manera, mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte y siento que volveré a desmayarme, pero aún así lucharé por que me reconozcas! te demostraré lo que valgo y que no soy una simple fanática, veras que soy una Kunoichi digna de tu atención"

Para Fu la diversión había terminado en el momento en el que la chica confesó sus sentimientos de esa manera tan...abierta, después de todo solo llevaba 15 minutos de conocerle y ya quería tener familia, esa chica era otro mundo.

Itachi observó la determinación en los ojos de Kiyoko y solo pudo soltar una carcajada "Está bien, entonces espero que te esfuerces al máximo, después de todo odio a las habladoras y a las fanáticas" sonrió el Uchiha mientras revolvía el cabello de la chica.

Naruto estaba algo intrigado ante la actitud de su hermano, no era de todos los días que tomaba de buena manera la declaración de una chica a la que solo llevaba conociendo unos minutos, y así una idea empezó a formularse en la mente del chico.

Kirie decidió ir a ayudar a Tazuna a revisar las construcciones para saber cuáles habían sido mayormente dañadas y cuáles podían ser utilizadas como resguardo.

Mientras que Fu solo se limitó a observar a la nueva integrante del grupo que solo veía a Itachi mientras movía sus orejitas y cola (la cola de gato que tienen los Nekoka por su bloodline, malpensados)

"Este grupo se hace cada vez más raro" murmuró Fu para sí misma pero Itachi la escuchó.

"Quieres decir desde que te uniste tu?" dijo el azabache para fastidiar a la peliverde y consiguiendolo.

"Oye! mira que tener novia nueva le cambió la vida, ahora hasta hace chistes!" dijo Fu en forma de burla viendo a Naruto, consiguiendo que Itachi se sonrojara.

"No es mi novia!" negó el Uchiha mientras entraba al edificio del cual había salido.

Naruto, Hinata y Fu se rieron de la actitud de Itachi y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio, pero Kiyoko detuvo a Naruto y a Hinata "Espere Naruto-sama, me gustaría saber más de usted y de Hinata-sama, yo...quiero saber que clase de persona es el nuevo Daimyo de Whirlpool, así podré decirle a mi padre, el líder del Clan Nekoka, que encontré al nuevo sucesor".

"De acuerdo, que es lo que te gustaría saber?" preguntó el rubio.

Kiyoko se armó de valor y comenzó a hacer preguntas seguidas sin dejarle tiempo a Naruto de contestar.

Hinata le susurró algo al oído a Naruto y este asintió, invocando a Kurama tal y como ella había propuesto, asustando a Kiyoko en el proceso ya que Kurama era de la familia de los Caninos y ella era de una familia de Felinos.

"**Hey mocoso para que me llamaste? estaba durmiendo**" dijo el bijuu totalmente fastidiado.

"Podrías hacernos el favor de mostrarle a Kiyoko como eran nuestras vidas en Konoha?" le pidió Naruto a Kurama con un semblante serio.

Kurama asintió y se acercó a la chica, puso la punta de una de sus colas en su frente y le mostró todo lo que había vivido Naruto.

Los recuerdos que fluyeron por su mente eran aterradores, todos ellos de la misma persona en la misma situación, un chico rubio corriendo por su vida, siendo golpeado hasta dejarlo a un paso de la muerte solo para dejarlo curar y poder golpearlo de nuevo, cumpleaños aterradores donde el juego principal era "Cazar al demonio" y Naruto debía permanecer escondido por más de 24 horas sin probar alimento, pero la imagen que la aterró aún más fue la de esa mujer clavando un cuchillo en el pecho del niño, evitó el corazón para no matarlo y comenzó a deslizar aplicar fuerza al cuchillo haciéndolo bajar y abrir más la herida mientras que el niño gritaba y le rogaba que lo matara de una vez.

Los ojos de Kiyoko estaban llenos de lágrimas ante las atrocidades que la aldea de la hoja había hecho pasar al chico, nadie merecía algo así, y entonces el último recuerdo le trajo un sentimiento de calidez a su corazón, el día en que Itachi rescató al chico llevándoselo con él y enseñándole a seguir adelante.

Pero los recuerdos aún no terminaban, ahora una imagen totalmente distinta se mostraba ante ella. Una chica siendo golpeada brutalmente por su padre, miembros de su familia escupiendo sobre la niña que se había convertido en una falla para la familia por ser débil, dos miembros más de su familia arrastrandola hasta la puerta del complejo y ordenandole a los guardias encargarse de ella, y por último la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño entregándole a la niña a alguien conocido... Itachi nuevamente había salvado a alguien más de las garras de esa cruel aldea, y un chico rubio cuya presencia le hacía querer vivir cada día de su vida con una sonrisa.

"Soy el jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Youko Kurama, mi padre lo selló en mi esperando que la aldea me viera como un héroe al aprisionar al demonio que los había intentado destruir, pero el nunca se dió cuenta que el verdadero demonio no era Kurama, sino esos por quienes murió" dijo Naruto apretando los puños.

"Yo era la heredera del clan Hyuga, siempre me vieron como una chica débil ya que nunca quise lastimar a nadie, mi nobleza hacia la rama secundaria y el tratarlos como mi familia me hizo parecer una hija inservible ante los ojos de mi padre" Hinata tomó el puño de Naruto y lo acercó a ella, consiguiendo calmar al rubio.

Kiyoko limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y abrazó a los chicos "Juro que nunca más volverán a pasar por lo mismo" después volteó a ver a Itachi quien estaba ocupado observando las ruinas, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Itachi intentó darse la vuelta para decir algo pero Kiyoko no se lo permitió "No mires...solo escuchame...no quiero que me veas así, por eso... gracias por salvarlos de ese infierno, y ahora más que antes, estoy convencida de que necesito mostrarte lo que valgo y hacerte feliz"

Itachi no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza, después de un momento Kiyoko lo soltó y le dió un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara.

Hinata notó la reacción de Itachi y comenzó a reír, haciendo que el Uchiha se sonrojara aún más y se diera la vuelta buscando alguna distracción para evitar continuar sonrojandose.

Una vez que se adentraron aún más al edificio y notaron que habían muchos pergaminos tirados en el suelo o amontonados en mesas, probablemente eran parte de las herencias de su familia que habían sido puestas ahí para ser protegidas por el sello, Itachi comenzó a sellar todos los pergaminos para analizar su contenido una vez que regresaran a Suna.

Naruto notó una puerta con un sello un tanto más complejo, al momento de inspeccionarlo pasó una mano sobre las líneas del símbolo, causando que la puerta se abriera.

Una vez adentro Naruto y Hinata se dieron cuenta que el lugar parecía haber sido congelado en el tiempo, no había rastros de polvo en esa habitación y habían muchos estantes con pergaminos de un diseño totalmente diferente a los del cuarto anterior.

Naruto encontró en la mesa una carta escrita por el Uzukage, pero lo que más llamó su atención era hacia quien iba dirigida, Hinata lo miró confundida y se acercó un poco más a él. Una vez que el rubio leyó el contenido se la dió a Hinata en muestra de confianza y le hizo un gesto para animarla a leer.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a leer el contenido.

"_**Para mi hija Kushina"**_ los ojos de la chica mostraban la sorpresa que contenía la chica al ver el nombre de la madre de su novio en esa carta "Probablemente tu abuelo nunca pudo mandarla" dijo Hinata a Naruto y continuó leyendo la carta.

"**_My querida hija... es mi placer el saber que te encuentras bien y me deleita el saber que haz encontrado un amigo más en Konoha, me encantaría poder ir a verte pero mis deberes como Uzukage son primero y aparentemente una guerra se avecina a nuestras puertas. Debo quedarme aquí y proteger nuestro hogar, de esa manera podrás regresar a tu hogar y encontrar todo de la misma manera en la que estaba cuando te fuiste._**

_**En caso de que algo me llegara a suceder, sellaré este cuarto con todos los jutsus mas poderosos de nuestro clan, así mismo toda la información importante que creo te será de ayuda en el futuro. También dejaré sellada la habitación que contiene el arma sagrada de nuestro clan, se dice que es capaz de crear tormentas con solo un un movimiento, espero que llegues a ser capaz de utilizarla, ya que como bien sabes, el arma elige a quien tendrá derecho de utilizarla.**_

_**Así mismo espero que en un futuro, mis nietos aprendan nuestro estilo y sigan nuestros pasos como parte de este clan, deseo que llegue el dia en el que mi sucesor o sucesora llegue y que la vida me permita estar presente.**_

_**Es hora de irme, hija mía, quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de tí y de lo que lograrás en el futuro...**_

_**Con amor: Kazuto Uzumaki, Tu padre."**_

"Parece que no estaba planeando mandar esa carta desde el principio" Dijo Itachi desde la puerta.

Naruto asintió y Hinata procedió a sellar todos los pergaminos.

"Parece que mi abuelo sabía de la guerra y probablemente quería que mi madre viniera después a tomar su lugar como gobernante de Whirlpool" dijo el rubio mirando a los lados y empezando a revisar algunos libros que aún no habían sido sellados.

"Pero parece que alguien evitó que tu madre volviera a pensar en volver a Whirlpool" dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a él.

"Por ahora me preocuparé en llevarme todo lo que sea posible y estudiar los necesario acerca del país y la forma en la que funcionaba, también necesito entrenar más duro si es que planeo convertirme en el siguiente Uzukage"

"No te preocupes Naruto nii-chan, nos tienes a nosotros y te ayudaremos, cierto chicos?" dijo Fu recibiendo respuestas afirmativas de todos.

Hinata sonrió ante la aceptación que todos mostraban al rubio, volvió a su trabajo y retiró un libro pero al hacerlo la habitación comenzó a sacudirse y el librero entero se movió dejando un acceso nuevo.

Naruto se acercó a ver la nueva entrada "Wow...Hinata-chan eres la mejor!" el rubio le dió un beso en la mejilla y la tomó de la mano.

"Echemos un vistazo, probablemente ahí se encuentre el arma de la que hablaba tu abuelo" dijo Hinata caminando hacia la habitación siendo seguidos por el resto del equipo.

Una vez adentro notaron un altar con un pergamino en él, era casi del tamaño de la espada de Zabuza.

"Creo que esa es la espada Naruto" dijo Itachi algo sorprendido por el tamaño del pergamino.

Fu levantó una ceja y puso las manos en sus caderas "Esa cosa es demasiado grande, no crees que será una molestia? quiero decir, es casi del doble de tamaño que tú"

A Naruto le brotó una vena en la frente tras el comentario de la peliverde "No soy enano, estoy creciendo a mi ritmo normal, además es un tesoro de mi familia y mi abuelo quería que la utilizáramos"

Cuando el rubio tocó la espada, una enorme cantidad de chakra se liberó del pergamino dejando en libertad su contenido. Una katana de funda negra y mango azul con detalles en dorado, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era el tamaño, era tal vez la katana más larga que habían visto hasta la fecha (piensen en la espada de Sephirot, algo parecido)

A Fu se le ocurrió una idea y decidió molestar al rubio "Que pasa Naruto? quieres intentar compensar alguna deficiencia con esa espada tan larga?"

Naruto se sonrojó e iba a contestar pero Hinata fue más rápida "Fu-chan eso no es cierto! Naruto-kun esta plenamente dotado y creo que muchos morirían de envidia si...se ente...ran...kyaaa!" Hinata se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que había dicho, había declarado ser una pervertida y haber espiado a Naruto en alguna ocasión!

Todos la miraban con sorpresa ante sus temerarias palabras, la chica quería que se la tragara la tierra, y Naruto estaba rojo a más no poder. Se acercó a la chica y la abrazó "Ehmm...Hina-chan, se que lo dijiste para defenderme y te lo agradesco"

La pobre Hinata solo hundió su rostro en el pecho de Naruto y asintió, sentía que se iba a desmayar.

"Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, aún tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás cierto?" dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos.

X Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad en ruinas X

"Necesitamos revisar cada uno de los edificios y asegurarnos de que no quede ninguna pista de lo que sucedió aquí, no importa que hayan pasado tantos años, nadie debe enterarse de lo sucedido" un hombre con máscara ANBU y un símbolo de _Ne _a un lado de la insignia de Konoha murmuró a su compañero.

_Ne _También conocido como _Root _eran las fuerzas especiales que Danzo había estado entrenando, pero desde la desaparición de Naruto, el antiguo halcón de guerra había comenzado a presionar a Sarutobi para dejarle establecer oficialmente a su ninjas como milicia de Konoha.

Sarutobi rechazó la propuesta alegando que no era necesario recurrir a entrenamientos especiales ya que sus ninjas actuales eran capaces de defenderse por su cuenta, pero el día que desapareció Hinata los ancianos del consejo apoyaron la iniciativa de Danzo.

Para el clan Akimichi y el clan Nara, la mayor sorpresa fue ver a Inoichi Yamanaka aceptar la propuesta de tener supersoldados sin ninguna clase de sentimientos.

Pero no solo él había aceptado esta locura, Tsume Inuzuka, Ran Haruno quien encabezaba a todo el consejo de civiles, y Hiashi Hyuga, aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando Cho cuestionó la decisión de su amigo, Inoichi sólo contestó que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que Ino comenzara a comportarse como una Kunoichi de verdad y no como una mocosa malcriada.

Al ser derrotado por la mayoría, Sarutobi no tuvo más opción que aceptar la implementación de las fuerzas _Ne_ a la aldea como poder militar, dejando a un Danzo totalmente satisfecho.

Uno de los ANBU que había estado vigilando llamó la atención de su compañero "Oye Satori parece que tenemos compañía"

"Esto no se ve bien, necesitamos matarlos y obtener todo lo que hayan encontrado en esas ruinas" después de ver bien quienes eran esas personas miró a su compañero entregándole los binoculares "Que esos no son el demonio y el bastardo traidor?"

"Tienes razón y no solo eso, esa chica de ahí es la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hiashi estará tan 'contento' de saber que su hija se encuentra con vida"

Satori se levantó y alistó sus armas y armadura "Vamos Van, esta sera nuestra primera mision oficial para el señor Danzo"

Van asintió y lo siguió desapareciendo en un Shunshin .

X Naruto y Compañía X

"Oye Nii-san, si tu y Kiyoko-chan se casan, qué enseñanzas seguirán tus hijos?" comenzó Naruto molestando a Itachi y haciéndolo gruñir.

Itachi iba a responderle pero Kiyoko lo interrumpió "Seguirían las enseñanzas del clan Uchiha por supuesto, mi clan no es tan estricto en esos aspectos, principalmente porque el clan es muy grande"

"Tu clan te permite casarte con alguien de afuera?" preguntó Hinata.

"Si ya que nuestra linea sanguinea no se debilita, al contrario, se hace más fuerte, ya que no contraemos enfermedades genéticas, y la otra razón es, como ya lo dije, el número de integrantes de mi familia"

Todos miraban a la chica con un poco de confusión, incluso Itachi estaba ligeramente interesado en la conversación...pero solo un poco.

"Verán, por alguna razón las mujeres de mi clan tienen gemelos, trillizos o incluso más cuando se embarazan, por ejemplo, mi tía tuvo quíntuples la primera vez que se embarazó"

Hinata y Fu sintieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo, cinco en una sola ronda eran demasiados!

"Dale a tu tía mis felicitaciones cuando la veas, tener a cinco en un solo embarazo es un logro en sí" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ni que lo digas, el solo tener gemelos ya me parece dolorosamente aterrador" Dijo Fu apoyando a Hinata.

En cambio Kiyoko solo se rió y asintió "Ese día mi tío casi pierde un brazo y una pierna"

Las chicas continuaron platicando sin saber que Itachi Uchiha había comenzado a contemplar lo que Kiyoko había dicho..."desde gemelos hasta quíntuples eh?" murmuró para sí el azabache.

Kiyoko, con sus oídos siendo un poco más sensibles, alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de Itachi pero decidió no decir nada "Dijiste algo Itachi-san?"

El azabache volteó a verla y negó con la cabeza "No no dije nada, creo que deberíamos apresurarnos y..."

"Alto ahí demonio! y tu también traidor Uchiha! éste es su último día con vida! y tu princesa Hyuga, tu padre estará muy feliz de verte sana y salva" dijo uno de los dos shinobis enmascarados que habían aparecido delante de ellos.

"Quien rayos son ustedes?" preguntó el rubio totalmente molesto.

"Mi nombre es Van y este es mi compañero Satori, pero es suficiente de charlas, solo mueran!" dijo Van comenzando a acercarse a una gran velocidad a Naruto.

Satori se había abalanzado contra Itachi, Kiyoko iba a intervenir pero el Uchiha la detuvo "Dejalos pelear a ellos, necesitan estar en una batalla real y ver que su entrenamiento realmente ha dado resultado"

Kiyoko asintió y simplemente se limitó a ver, Satori estaba a punto de golpear a Itachi cuando Hinata lo interceptó y lo mandó volando contra una pared con una sola palmada en el estómago.

"Yo seré tu oponente" Dijo Hinata mientras tomaba posición de pelea.

"Ha! te traeré de vuelta conmigo ya sea viva o muerta!" Satori sacó un par de Kunais de su bolsa y se preparó para atacar nuevamente a Hinata.

Hinata cambió su defensa a una un poco más extendida "Serás el afortunado que verá mi primera danza"

Satori la ignoró y se abalanzó contra ella, Hinata simplemente esquivó con un giro como si estuviese bailando con el enemigo, todos los movimientos de Satori eran inútiles.

Con un giro rápido Hinata esquivo uno de los golpes de Satori y pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, cerrando sus tenketsu en un solo movimiento.

"Maldita zorra! que és lo que me hiciste!" Satori estaba furioso, el era un jounin, y no solo eso, era parte de _Ne_! no podía perder contra una mocosa!

Hinata se molestó por el comentario del ninja de la hoja y cambió su pose de defensa a ataque, abalanzándose contra Satori.

La chica rápidamente utilizó una patada pero Satori usó su brazo derecho para detener la patada, Hinata giró rápidamente dando otra patada, la cual Satori intentó detener, pero nuevamente su brazo derecho dejó de responderle; con mucha dificultad se inclinó hacia la derecha y esquivó la patada de Hinata, utilizando ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para alejarse de la chica.

"Eres una maldita, pero ahora que sé como peleas ya no podras seguir siendo una molestia, lo unico que tengo que hacer es atacar de lejos y..." Satori no pudo terminar ya que sintió algo en el pie, volteó a ver que era lo que le sostenía y se encontró con una cadena atada a su pie, cuando volvió a ver a Hinata, la chica ya tenía el cabello de color rojo, y no solo eso, dos cadenas estaban atadas a sus brazos.

"Que demonios!"

"Puedo golpearte sin importar la distancia aún si no estás en mi rango de ataque" dijo Hinata cerrando todos los tenketsus de Satori de manera dolorosa.

"Maldita sea solo matame!" gritó el jounin.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y le dió la espalda "No mereces la misericordia de la muerte"

Satori maldijo una vez más y con el poco chakra restante que le quedaba en la mano derecha hizo un esfuerzo colosal para lanzarle un kunai a la chica, pero fue interceptado por Kiyoko quien lo atrapó en pleno vuelo y lo lanzó de regreso a Satori clavandolo entre sus ojos.

"Nunca dejaré que lastimen a Hinata-sama" dijo Kiyoko al ya fallecido Satori, después miró a Hinata "No deberías ser tan benevolente Hinata-sama, o te costara la vida un día de estos"

"Pero no quiero matar a nadie" dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza.

Kiyoko la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza "pero tendrás que hacerlo para proteger a los que quieres, o de lo contrario te los arrebataran..." Kiyoko tomó a Hinata del mentón levantando su rostro "Te enseñaré a lidiar con eso después ok? por ahora veamos a Naruto-sama"

Hinata asintió y siguió a Kiyoko.

- Naruto -

"Morirás aquí demonio! seré visto como un héroe por todo el mundo!" dijo Van atacando a Naruto quien esquivaba sin problemas.

"Sabes? eres molesto, además yo no soy el Kyuubi!" reprochó Naruto al mismo tiempo que esquivaba una patada de Van y contra-atacaba con un Rasengan.

Van usó un Reemplazo y esquivó el ataque "Eres lento! acaso es eso todo lo que tus poderes demoníacos pueden hacer?"

Naruto ya se había hartado de ese imbécil, ahora iba a enterarse "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

"**Mocoso eres muy amable, me trajiste comida! cómo sabías que no había comido humano desde hace tiempo?**" preguntó Kurama de manera sarcástica.

Van estaba aterrado, lo habían entrenado para no sentir nada, pero el ver al demonio libre y enfrente de él hizo que olvidara todo su entrenamiento en un segundo.

Kurama vió al shinobi correr por su vida y comenzó a reír como un maníaco "**Si SI! CORRE! HAZLO MÁS DIVERTIDO PARA MI!**" El ANBU se perdió en el bosque mientras que Kurama comenzaba a contar los segundos desde que su presa había comenzado a correr.

"**Diez! Listo o nó ahí voy!**" Kurama comenzó a correr hacia el bosque en la misma dirección que Van.

Unos segundos después un grito desgarrador se escuchó en las profundidades del bosque

"Kurama debe estarse divirtiendo" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Hinata y la abrazaba.

Después de un minuto los gritos dejaron de escucharse y Kurama regresó a donde se encontraba Naruto mientras se lamía los colmillos "**Esa fue una exquisita cacería**"

Hinata corrió y abrazó a Kurama "Kuri-chan! cosita pachoncita!"

"**Hey podrías dejar de hacer eso? tengo una reputación sabes?**" se quejó el bijuu mientras los demás se reían.

"Vayamos a buscar a Tazuna y Kirie, quiero largarme de aquí pronto...sin ofender" dijo Itachi.

"No lo haces" sonrió Naruto ya que el tampoco quería estar en los alrededores por el momento.

X Konoha X

Un grito de dolor podía escucharse en los laboratorios de _Ne _"NO! NO POR FAVOR! DUELE! DUELE! DETENTE POR FAVOR! SOLO MATAME! MATAME!"

* * *

Listo! qué les pareció el capítulo?

No adoran cuando los dejan en suspenso? yo amo dejarlos en suspenso!

Por cierto, no sé si esto ya lo había dicho pero estoy escribiendo un Fanfic en Sword Art Online, si les gusta la serie y les gustaría agregar un personaje, lean la historia dejen un comentario y mandenme un PM.

Bueno los dejo, es medianoche y quiero ir a dormir...Lean y Comenten por favor!

R&R


	15. Tortura X Encontrar X Proteger!

Hola a todos! siento mucho la tardanza pero he estado ocupado con la universidad, es la segunda carrera que cursó y pues a pesar de que ya sé como esta la movida no hace que las tareas sean más sencillas.

Por cierto desde ahora y por el resto del ciclo escolar, estaré liberando los capítulos los días domingo.

Con la historia!

* * *

Tortura! X Encontrar X Proteger!

El equipo de Naruto se reunió con Tazuna y Kirie quienes habían terminado de revisar los edificios.

"Hey chico! como estuvo la busqueda en tu lado?" preguntó Tazuna.

"Estuvo bien, encontramos documentos de mi familia pero los revisaré después" respondió Naruto.

"Como estuvo su lado de la búsqueda Tazuna-san?" preguntó Hinata al constructor.

"De maravilla! encontramos algunos edificios sin daños estructurales, sólo hay que limpiar un poco y podrán albergar a las personas que vengan a ayudar con las reparaciones" respondió Tazuna con haciendo una seña de amor y paz.

Fu notó que Tazuna llevaba algo consigo "Que es eso?" preguntó la peliverde.

Tazuna tomó los papeles de su espalda y se los mostró "Son algunos de los planos que hice para la reconstrucción, ahora que he visto todo el lugar tengo ideas que quiero agregarle"

Naruto sonrió "Tazuna me gustaría que comiences con la sección de civiles primero, tengo varias ideas para la sección shinobi pero tendrá que esperar hasta que yo vuelva y las supervise"

El anciano asintió y volteó a ver a Itachi "Creo que lo mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí, hay algunas cosas que quiero arreglar para mostrarles el trabajo final a los otros"

El azabache asintió y dio la orden a los demás para comenzar el viaje de regreso a Wave.

X Konoha - 3 horas después X

El equipo 7 se encontraba enfrentando a un totalmente molesto Hokage...

"He leído su reporte y ha venido a mi entendimiento que dos genins, los cuales YO mandé a Wave con el trabajo de matar a Gato y el objetivo SECUNDARIO de proteger a Tazuna, decidieron darle la espalda a la misión y abandonaron al constructor de puentes, por la única razón de que el pago que se dió era de rango C" el Hokage observaba el movimiento de los chicos.

"Con todo respeto señor, el código dice que si no se nos paga la cantidad correcta tenemos la jurisdicción de abandonar la misión" contestó Kiba.

"Siempre y cuando el jounin encargado del equipo esté de acuerdo con las acciones tomadas...ahora les preguntó, en qué momento consultaron con su sensei encargado acerca de la naturaleza de la misión y en qué momento se mencionó a uno de ustedes como líderes del equipo?" la voz fría del Hokage les hizo estremecer.

"En ningún momento señor, solo pensamos..."

"Pensaron mal Haruno! YO di la orden de matar a Gato, YO les ordené proteger a Tazuna, YO fui quien llegó a un acuerdo con Tazuna en cuanto al pago de la misión!" los gritos del Hokage aterraron a todos, incluso a Kakashi.

Sakura se armó de valor y sacó lo mejor de su familia "Pero señor Hokage! si el pago estaba completo por qué no se nos confirmó? siento que es su obligación..."

"Mi obligación es darles órdenes Haruno! Una simple genin como tu no tiene ningún derecho a venir y pedirme cuentas! o acaso crees que por ser una genin haz ganado un trato especial? soy el Hokage y se hace lo que yo ordene!"

Sakura asintió y se retiró a la seguridad de la espalda de Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, cual es tu posición en la situación?" preguntó Sarutobi al Uchiha que sólo se había limitado a escuchar.

"En lo personal yo no estoy de acuerdo con las acciones de mi equipo, y es una lástima que se dejen influenciar por algo tan banal como el dinero, nuestra misión era proteger a Tazuna y matar a Gato, pero mis compañeros pasaron por alto esas instrucciones bajo sus propios intereses" respondió Sasuke dejando totalmente en claro que él no había participado en la decisión y que no aceptaría un castigo que no merecía.

"Hokage-sama con todo respeto los enemigos eran!..."

"...Eran algo que su sensei se encargaría de eliminar! Kiba Inuzuka! Hatake Kakashi es un veterano de guerra y su fama se extiende a todas las 5 grandes naciones, sabía que él solo podría con toda la misión, el trabajo que ustedes, genins, tenían era simplemente vigilar a Tazuna" interrumpió Sarutobi a Kiba cuando intentó defenderse.

"A partir de este momento Sakura Haruno queda suspendida del programa de misiones hasta que muestre la competencia necesaria para ser enviada en una nueva misión, Kiba Inuzuka será juzgado bajo las reglas del líder de su clan..."

"No! Todo menos eso! se los ruego, tengan misericordia!" rogaba Kiba arrodillado en el suelo, si el encargado de juzgarle iba a ser el líder de su clan... entonces LA líder le iba a hacer conocer el infierno.

"...Sasuke Uchiha, serás entrenado por Kakashi Hatake como único alumno y no tendrás equipo hasta que estos dos muestran las competencias necesarias, eso es todo por ahora, puede retirarse"

Los genin salieron de la torre, Kakashi estaba apunto de salir cuando el anciano lo detuvo "Espera Kakashi, me gustaría saber acerca de ese encuentro...'placentero' que mencionas en tu reporte"

Kakashi cerró la puerta nuevamente y se acercó a la mesa del Hokage, comenzando a relatarle la manera en la que había encontrado a Naruto.

"Durante la misión encontré a Naruto, estaba usando un protector de Suna"

"Y por qué no lo trajiste de vuelta contigo?" preguntó Sarutobi

"Lo intenté pero se rehusó a venir conmigo, cuando le pregunté la razón me respondió que él destruiría a Konoha algún día, dijo que jamás volvería a ser parte de este lugar infernal" Kakashi tenía un semblante totalmente entristecido al recordar las palabras de Naruto "Al principio pensé que era culpa de Itachi, pero él contestó que sabía perfectamente quienes eran sus padres y la razón por la que la aldea lo odiaba, intenté hacerlo entrar en razón diciéndole que sus padres no querrían que destruyera el lugar que ellos amaron, pero respondió que no le importaba en absoluto lo que su padre pensara"

Los temores de Sarutobi se hacían más y más grandes, aquél a quien vió como un nieto iba a destruir la aldea que él se encargaba de proteger? si era alguna clase de broma enfermiza entonces no era divertida.

"Después de que regresamos a casa de Tazuna para intentar terminar la misión, pasamos casi un mes con ellos, lo que llamó mi atención fue ver a Itachi comportarse como un ser humano, ese bastardo hipócrita reía e incluso bromeaba con Naruto, Hinata había aprendido una habilidad extraña, su cabello cambiaba de color a rojo y usaba cadenas de chakra, era como ver a Kushina-sama de nuevo solo que con byakugan...intenté redimirme con Naruto y lo ayudé con algunos entrenamientos..." Kakashi tomó un respiro recordando lo que había sucedido unos días antes del término de la misión.

"...al parecer él vió a sus padres, según lo que me relató Kushina-sama y Minato-sensei habían dejado un mensaje para él en el sello que habían puesto en la jaula del Kyuubi, me dijo que Kushina-sama está de acuerdo con el en que la hoja debe pagar por lo que le hicieron a su hijo, y también...Hokage-sama, Minato-sensei dejó un mensaje para usted"

Sarutobi asintió alentando a Kakashi a continuar.

"...me decepcionas Sarutobi, como pudiste permitir que esto le sucediera a mi hijo" El anciano se hundió en su asiento y dejó escapar un suspiro muy pesado.

"Naruto me dijo que probablemente algún día comprenda y logre perdonar a su padre, pero que ese día no será pronto, lo que nunca perdonará son todas las cosas que la aldea le hizo mientras él vivía aquí. También parece ser que un par de sobrevivientes de Uzushiogakure descubrieron a Naruto y le han entregado su herencia como Daimyo y Uzukage de Whirlpool, no me sorprendería si empezaran a reconstruir el país de nuevo"

Sarutobi asintió y nuevamente dejó escapar un suspiro "Parece que nos toca empezar a redimirnos, si lo que me acabas de contar es cierto entonces Tazuna vendrá a hablar de nuestro trato y de cómo los shinobis de la aldea lo abandonaron a su suerte, lo convenceré de darnos una oportunidad y permitirnos ayudar a reconstruir Whirlpool, probablemente el consejo dará problemas, pero no tienen que saber que Wave se unirá a Whirlpool"

Kakashi asintió y continuó su relato de los cambios que notó en Naruto.

X 2 Horas después - Wavel Country X

"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, necesitamos regresar a Suna y dar nuestro reporte" el equipo de 6 personas asintió.

Naruto volteó a ver a Kirie "Cuida de Tazuna en el viaje a Konoha, por lo menos necesitamos que le devuelvan al viejo lo que es suyo, no me gusta la idea de pedirle nada a Konoha, pero esa decisión te la dejo a ti Tazuna"

"Claro chico descuida, ahora lo que me preocupa es el puente, necesita un nombre" dijo Tazuna pensando seriamente en cómo nombrar su última obra.

"Descuida abuelo el puente ya tiene nombre..." dijo Inari acercándose al grupo junto a otras tres personas, una de ellas tenía en los brazos la placa conmemorativa del puente "...Su nombre es El Gran Puente Naruto"

Dicho rubio se secó una lágrima "Es hermoso"

"Claro que lo piensas, es tu nombre" respondió Fu irritada por el nombre del puente.

"Si lo sé" respondió el rubio comenzando a caminar "Cuidense todos!" dijo el rubio mientras alzaba una mano sin mirar atrás.

Los demás comenzaron a seguirlo excepto Zabuza quien se quedó atrás, miró a Inari de reojo y puso su dedo índice sobre su máscara '_será un secreto_' después de esto comenzó a caminar.

Inari solo levanto el pulgar a manera de confirmación '_claro_'

X 3 días después - Konoha X

"Shikamaru, has visto a Ino?" preguntó Chouji a su amigo.

"Lo siento Chouji, pero ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que la vi" respondió el ninja holgazán.

"Necesitamos ayudarle Shikamaru...ya sabes como son los ninjas de _Ne_ y no me gustaría que Ino-chan termine igual que ellos..." Chouji estaba preocupado por la situación de su amiga ya que no sabían nada de ella desde que su padre había decidido que el entrenamiento en _Ne_ le sería más útil que entrenar con Asuma, esto obviamente molestó demasiado al sensei de los chicos provocando cierta tensión entre ellos.

X Mientras tanto en _Ne_ X

"Tiene un gran control de chakra Danzo-sama, debemos proceder a la segunda fase" dijo un encapuchado dándole un reporte completo de las cualidades de su nueva "arma".

"Muy bien, entonces procede, no me importa cuanto tiempo te tome, quiero que erradiques todo sentimiento que posea esa chica entendido?" Danzo dió su orden haciendo que el encapuchado sonriera con malicia.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones podías escuchar los gritos desgarradores de una chica "PORFAVOR! DETENTE! SOLO...SOLO MATAME DE UNA VEZ! TE LO SUPLICO!" la chica ya no pudo más y se desmayó después de un último grito.

Danzo y el encapuchado entraron a la habitación después de que la chica se desmayara "Parece que la fase dos fue demasiado para ella, pero no importa ya se acostumbrara" dijo el encapuchado sacando un par de lentes.

"Pense que los habías tirado hace mucho tiempo, Kabuto" el tono de indiferencia en la voz de Danzo no sorprendió a dicho ninja.

"Esto? solo es un recuerdo sin valor, pero porfavor no se moleste por pequeñeces como estas, después de todo mi maestro me envió para ayudarle" respondió Kabuto acomodando sus lentes.

"Manda a esta chica de vuelta a su casa, y no olvides cambiar sus recuerdos antes de que la devuelvas" ordenó Danzo saliendo de la habitación.

Kabuto asintió y miró a la chica "Eres interesante Ino Yamanaka, tu control es bueno pero aún te falta mucho, descuida que yo cuidaré bien de ti"

Kabuto comenzó a intercambiar los recuerdos de Ino pero lo hizo de manera distinta, dejando que ella y solo ella pudiera recordar la tortura que había sufrido, si su padre preguntaba o intentaba revisar sus recuerdos no vería más que un intenso entrenamiento para ninjas de nivel ANBU.

Cada vez que la chica intentaba decirle a su padre este solo la regañaba por mentir acerca de su entrenamiento, acercándola más y más a la locura.

"Hay que terminar de alistarse mi pequeña muñeca..."

X Mientras Tanto X

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Neji había cometido el peor error de su vida, al menos hasta el momento.

Cuando hizo su observación a su compañera de equipo acerca de su habilidad en las técnicas de la familia Emiya pensó que la chica daría su destino como un hecho y se rendiría, y ahora se arrepentía.

"**Estilo secreto! Tsubame Gaeshi!**" Tenten lanzó su ataque con su katana, Neji intentó bloquearlo pero fue inútil, cada vez que intentaba detener esa técnica siempre bloqueaba o evitaba el primer golpe pero los dos siguientes lo alcanzaban.

El chico Hyuga se levantó del suelo e intentó acercarse a Tenten, pero la chica simplemente lo esquivo.

"Trace On!" con esta orden la katana de Tenten desapareció y en su lugar apareció un arco de color negro y lo que parecía ser una flecha en forma de espiral, la chica comenzó a reunir chakra en la flecha y apuntó a Neji "**Estilo de Fuego! Kadaruborg!**" El chico esquivó la flecha y estaba apunto de abalanzarse de nuevo contra Tenten pero una explosión detrás de él lo mandó volando contra uno de los árboles, al mirar atrás, se dió cuenta de que la flecha había sido la causante de la explosión, se puso de pie y estaba a punto de atacar cuando Gai los detuvo.

"Es suficiente! Tenten eso fué admirable, verdaderamente sorprendente! no esperaba menos de la hija de mi buen amigo Shiro! y Neji, espero que esto te ayude a entender que todos podemos mejorar si nos lo proponemos de todo corazón"

Neji se molestó por las palabras de su maestro y decidió irse a entrenar con su tio, sus compañeros simplemente no podían entender que el destino lo era todo.

Tenten decidió ir a casa y entrenar más con su padre, aún necesitaba terminar de entender como funcionaban los sellos que su padre le había dado.

Emiya Rin solía ser una amiga cercana de Kushina Uzumaki, y después de que su marido tuviera la brillante idea de crear su propia técnica de convocación de armas, le pidió a Kushina que le ayudara a diseñar un sello que le permitiera usar cualquier arma sin cargarla en un pergamino, ahí fue cuando escogieron un gran campo abandonado a las afueras de la aldea y pusieron todas las armas que su marido había coleccionado en sus viajes, muchas eran armas legendarias, e incluso había logrado obtener 2 de las 7 espadas legendarias de Kirigakure.

Kushina selló el lugar entero con la ayuda de Minato y las puso en una dimensión alterna, esto le permitiría a Shiro convocar cualquier arma bajo su posesión y continuar añadiendo más armas al campo con un sello especial el cual, en lugar de almacenar el objeto lo "Teletransporta" a la dimensión alterna, compartía algunos cálculos con el Hiraishin pero este no podía mover a ningún ser viviente, solo objetos inanimados.

Después de años de trabajar con los sellos que se le habían otorgado, Shiro alcanzó su movimiento final **Unlimited Bladeworks** el cual le permitía llamar no solo una de sus espadas, si no todo el campo que había sido sellado, una mezcla entre genjutsu e invocación que aterraba a cualquier enemigo, ya que ninguna de las espadas podía ser usada por alguien que no fuera Shiro. Cada una tenía un sello de sangre que reconocía a quien la portara, si una persona que no fuese el dueño la intentaba tomar, la espada liberaba el chakra natural que había sido almacenado con el tiempo y hacía que levantarla fuese imposible.

Por ahora, Shiro se encontraba intentando modificar la técnica para permitirle a Tenten utilizarla. Su primera hija, su hija biológica, había denegado su derecho a heredarla ya que su meta era ser una especialista en kenjutsu, y aunque podía convocar cualquier espada que quisiera, no tenía el chakra suficiente para usar la técnica final de su padre, en cambio Tenten se volvió adepta a usar las armas de Shiro, el sello de las armas había sido modificado, pero sólo permitían a Tenten usarlas fuera de **Unlimited Bladeworks**, sin embargo dentro de aquella realidad alterna, cada vez que intentaba tomar una espada, esta se volvía imposible de sostener.

Aunque para Shiro el permitirle a su hija usar sus armas era un gran logro, el no poder modificar su técnica final lo mortificaba.

X 2 Días después - Suna X

"Kazekage-sama! Itachi Uchiha y su equipo están aquí para reportarse!" dijo la recepcionista.

"Hazlos pasar..." Después de que Itachi y su equipo entraron al cuarto, se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación.

"Kazekage-sama me gustaría reportar el éxito de la misión, como sea tuvimos algunos problemas con ninjas de la hoja quienes tomaron la cabeza de Gato después de que lo maté, aún así envié el cuerpo hace unos días por si desea verlo por su propia cuenta" Dijo Itachi con un tono de seriedad.

El Kazekage asintió y miró al hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento frente a su escritorio "Te dije que lo harían sin problemas..." después miró a Itachi y comenzó a explicar "...Este es el hombre que pagó por la misión"

El hombre se presentó a sí mismo como Koichi Miki " Soy un mercante que viaja de lugar a lugar con mi hija, pero después de llegar al país de las olas ese hombre me arrebató a mi niña y le hizo cosas terribles antes de matarla"

"Y escapaste después para buscar ayuda de una aldea shinobi y conseguir venganza, es algo razonable" dijo Naruto sonriendo al hombre con simpatía.

El hombre asintió y les agradeció de nuevo por lo que habían hecho, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Naruto lo detuvo "Espera, me gustaría hablar con usted después, me gustaría hacer un trato con usted que no creo que pueda rechazar" Koichi lo pensó un momento antes de asentir y darle la dirección del lugar donde se estaba quedando.

El Kazekage notó la presencia de más de 4 personas y miró a Itachi "Veo que trajiste compañía, no recuerdo haber mandado a 5 shinobis, podrías explicarte?"

Itachi explicó todo lo sucedido y el por qué Zabuza terminó viajando con ellos.

"Zabuza Momochi, verdaderamente un hombre de ser temido, pero dime algo, que me asegura que permanecerá leal a la arena?"

"Porque conozco el secreto de este chico, además de eso perdí una pelea contra él, se puede decir que ahora debo enseñarle kenjutsu" respondió el ninja renegado.

"Entiendo, entonces te permitiré estar en la aldea por tiempo indefinido, pero si haces un movimiento en falso, te mataré"

En ese momento sonó el comunicador en la mesa del Kazekage "Señor, su hijo Gaara está aquí y desea hablar con usted"

El Kage (lo llamaré Sakion de ahora en adelante) levantó una ceja mostrando confusión "Haz que pase"

Gaara entró al cuarto seguido de una chica, tenía cabello café con algunos rayos dorados, y ojos color violeta, sus ropas estaban un poco rasgadas y parecía que no había comido en días. En sus brazos había un bebé.

"Padre me gustaría reportar que al regresar de la misión que me enviaste, encontré a esta chica en las afueras de la aldea, no creí que fuera buena idea dejarla ahí, además traía un bebé consigo y no pude..." mientras el chico se excusaba, Sakion notó algo interesante en el rostro de su hijo, se estaba sonrojando?

Habían varias cosas que Gaara no hacía, entre ellas estaban sonreir y sonrojarse, pero en estos momentos estaba haciendo lo segundo, Sakion miró a la chica y después asintió.

"Esta bien Gaara, no necesitas tantas explicaciones" miró a la chica y preguntó "Podrías decirme tu nombre? Y si es ese tu bebé? necesito información para permitirte un pase a la aldea" En realidad Sakion estaba más interesado en la reacción de su hijo, y ya que se trataba de Gaara, seguro ni había preguntado su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Danielle Windia y vengo de los países del oeste, unos bandidos entraron en mi casa y me secuestraron para venderme como esclava, este bebé no es mio, solo tengo 12 años, este pequeño era de una mujer a la cual vendieron como esclava, iban a vender al pequeño también, pero en ese momento varios de los presos comenzaron a escapar, la mujer no pudo venir, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, quise ayudarle pero ella se negó, lo único que me pidió fue que me asegurara de salvar a su hijo"

Los que estaban presentes miraron al pequeño con ternura, se veía que había tenido una mejor alimentación que Danielle, las chicas se acercaron a Danielle y la felicitaron por mantener al niño a salvo.

"Gaara creo que deberías ir con ella y asegurarte de que esté lo más comoda posible, asegurate de que no le falte nada y que el pequeño reciba la atención debida" dijo el Kazekage.

Gaara asintió y tomó la mano libre de Danielle guiandola fuera de la habitación. Esta sería una prueba para Gaara, debía demostrar que era un humano al igual que sus hermanos y no un demonio, aunque no podía esperar mucho de Kankuro, ese chico simplemente se le estaba escapando de las manos, hubiera sido mejor si el manipulador de marionetas fuera más...varonil, pero tener un hijo gay no era tan malo cierto?

"Okay ahora que eso está arreglado, hay cosas que debemos...quien es esta chica?" preguntó el Kazekage notando por primera vez a Kiyoko quien se estaba escondiendo tras Itachi.

"Oh ella estaba con nosotros desde el inicio pero... por qué te estabas escondiendo tras de mi?" le preguntó Itachi a la chica.

Kiyoko se molestó y dijo "No me estaba escondiendo! este lugar es demasiado pequeño y no quería interrumpir cuando comenzaron a hablar, así es que decidí no moverme! de cualquier manera, mi nombre es Kiyoko Nekoka y soy la fiel sirviente de Naruto-sama y futura esposa de Itachi Uchiha"

Itachi frunció el ceño ante la declaración de la chica y con un sonrojo en las mejillas replicó "Quien dijo que serías mi esposa"

Para el Kazekage, Naruto comenzaba a convertirse en alguien muy interesante, apenas era la primera misión y ya había conseguido que dos Jounin siguieran sus ordenes, tenerlo cerca parecía una mejor idea ahora, y no había que olvidar que su hijo se había estado comportando distinto desde su llegada.

"Parece que puedes conseguir muy buenos aliados Naruto Uzumaki, de cualquier manera, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría discutir con ustedes, lo primero sería conseguir un sensei para los examenes chunin, como saben Itachi es un ninja renegado y volver ahí sería peligroso para él" explico Sakion.

"Yo podría ir con ellos, después de todo es mi deber proteger a Naruto-sama" El Kazekage asintió tomando en consideración las palabras de la chica.

"Entonces, el último punto es qué hacer con Hinata Hyuga, es obvio que intentarán retenerte por la fuerza, si quieres quedarte aquí lo entenderé"

Hinata negó con la cabeza "Me gustaría ir como Hinata Uzumaki, Tengo cosas que arreglar en la villa antes de poder continuar con mi vida"

Naruto se sonrojó al pensar en Hinata teniendo su apellido, el Kazekage asintió y escribió la nueva información "Ten en cuenta que si intentan algo y prueban que tu eres Hinata Hyuga, habrá poco que yo puedo hacer para ayudarte"

Hinata asintió y tomó la mano de Naruto sonriendo.

"Eso sería todo, lo último que falta es explicarles la naturaleza real de esta misión"

Todos quedaron en silencio "Su misión será...destruir Konoha"

* * *

Listo!

Cuántos de ustedes me extrañaron! yo los extrañe a todos pero la universidad sólo me ha dejado tiempo para continuar la versión en inglés, espero que les gustara el episodio y les dejaré un pequeño spoiler!

El bebé es nada más ni nada menos que el pequeño Ranmaru! decidí hacerlo bebé ya que tendrá un papel importante en el futuro ...


	16. Noticia y Reto!

Hola a todo el mundo, primero que nada me gustaría agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer y seguir esta historia, que si bien no eh actualizado en los últimos meses, no eh olvidado. Muy por el contrario, continuaré esta historia en cuanto termine la versión en inglés, así podré enfocarme de lleno a esta mientras avanzo con la siguiente parte.

Para todos aquellos que saben leer inglés y que han leído The Rise of the New Whirlpool, sabrán que estoy apunto de terminar, ya solo me falta un episodio más, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no eh podido completarlo.

Aún así, les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena!

También me gustaría anunciar un pequeño reto para todos aquellos escritores que buscan un desarrollo muy poco visto.

-RETO-

Minato Namikaze no muere al sellar al Kyubi en Naruto, Kyubi no atacó a Naruto mientras era sellado por lo que Minato usa a Kushina (a petición de ella) como sacrificio. Pero el consejo le pide que mate a su hijo para poder destruir al Kyubi. Minato, furioso con la aldea y el consejo que pide la sangre de su hijo, decide poner primero su deber como padre, y escapa de la aldea junto a su hijo, convirtiéndose en un ninja renegado de clase SSS.

-Naruto no debe tener los poderes de un dios, su crecimiento debe ser constante.

-NaruHina! si quieren hacerlo con algún OC también esta bien supongo, pero espero me permitan ser un poco caprichoso.

-Minato debe poner la vida de su hijo ante todo.

- Pueden decidir si levantar una nueva aldea o deshacerse del consejo y la corrupción de Konoha.

- Kyubi bueno! normalmente lo ponen como un ente maligno, sabemos que no es "malo" solo es una bola de pelos gigantesca superpoderosa e incomprendida (nada de formas humanas por favor).

- Fin del Reto-

Estos serían las bases más importantes, cualquier duda envíen un PM o en mi facebook (en mi perfil aparece) espero que se animen y tomen el desafío, será interesante.

Nuevamente gracias!


	17. Salvación X Encuentros X Primer Exámen

Hola a todo el mundo, les prometí que el día de hoy les traería un nuevo capítulo y aquí está.

Sé que me tardé, pero la universidad no tiene misericordia, siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto. De cualquier manera, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Salvación X Encuentro X Primera Prueba.

Konoha

"No puedo creer que me hiciera venir a esta estúpida aldea! Pero realmente le debo una, así es que por esta vez lo dejaré pasar" Cierta rubia se quejaba y maldecía al tiempo que caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

"Vamos Tsunade, no puede ser tan malo verdad? Quiero decir, incluso podríamos encontrar al pequeño Naruto por aquí, te apuesto a que se parece Minato pero con la vitalidad de Kushina" Estas palabras habían venido de su acompañante, un caballero de edad algo avanzada, cabello blanco y ropajes algo llamativos.

"Es probable que tengas razón Jiraya, de cualquier manera, tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos encontrar a nuestro sensei despierto." Respondió Tsunade.

X Suna X

"Les diré el pan para esta misión… pero primero quiero saber si realmente desean hacer esto" Pregunto el Kazekage al equipo de Naruto.

"Con todo respeto Kazekage-sama, Konoha no es nuestro hogar, y nunca lo será, no traicionaré sus expectativas en esta misión." Contestó Naruto con convicción.

Hinata asintió y dijo en apoyo "Ese lugar no tiene nada más que recuerdos dolorosos para nosotros, Kazekage-sama, Konoha debe ser destruida para que pueda volverse humilde."

"Yo ni siquiera nací en Konoha, así es que no me interesa, pero si mi hermano dice que ese lugar está lleno de personas malas, entonces deben aprender una lección." Dijo Fu mientras alborotaba los cabellos del rubio.

"Muy bien, entonces arreglaré los equipos, Itachi, podrías necesito cubrir tu rostro con una de las máscaras que mis ninja suelen usar, de esa manera nadie sabrá que eres tú." Itachi asintió y comenzó a hacer planes para fastidiar a su hermano pequeño… "_Ah, las posibilidades!_"

El Kazekage asintió y les entregó sus papeles a la mayoría, excepto a Hinata y a Fu "Necesitarán tomarse una foto para sus nuevas identificaciones, mi asistente les indicará el lugar donde pueden hacerlo, así podrán reservar un espacio el día de mañana, solo será necesario pegar las fotografías en sus respectivos papeles, háganlo con cuidado."

Todos asintieron y salieron del cuarto del Kazekage excepto por Hinata y Fu.

"En cuanto a ustedes, Hinata y Fu, sus papeles tardarán un poco más ya que se están haciendo los arreglos necesarios, en el caso de Fu se está añadiendo el apellido y un número de identificación aquí en Suna, mientras que en el caso de Hinata se está terminando de escribir el acta de matrimonio que los declara, ante la ley de Suna, marido y mujer." Comentó el Kazekage con un poco de humor al ver el rostro de ambos jóvenes.

"Ca-casados? Pe-pero n-nosotros no…" Hinata estaba tan nerviosa, que al momento de hablar su mal hábito había regresado y comenzado a salir a la luz.

"Tranquilos, sé lo que están pensando, y de una vez les digo que no necesitan preocuparse de nada, esto es solamente para prepararnos en caso de que intenten tomarte a la fuerza, así demostraremos que estás legalmente atada a nuestra aldea y podremos al menos intentar rescatarte." Respondió Sakin calmando un poco a los jóvenes.

Hinata asintió y le dio las gracias al Kazekage, levantándose y saliendo del lugar junto a Naruto y Fu.

Una vez afuera, Fu tomó la mano de la peli violeta, llamando su atención "Hinata-chan, acompáñame a comprar ropa nueva para la misión!"

Hinata asintió y volteó a ver a su novio "volveré más tarde Naru-kun" le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y siguió a la peli verde.

"Bueno, ahora que estoy solo, veamos cómo están Nakamaru y Ran… quien sabe, tal vez ya sean una pareja." Se dijo así mismo el rubio mientras que una sonrisa zorruna aparecía en sus labios.

Ran y Nakamaru habían estado "interesados" el uno en el otro desde hace un tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos había dicho nada, aunque era demasiado obvio.

Una vez que Naruto llegó a casa, se encontró con una pequeña congregación de gente en su puerta, al acercarse reconoció a las personas como Itachi, Zabuza, Haku y Kiyoko, quienes tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y con un sonrojo poco natural.

"Que es lo que esta…" al voltear a ver lo que había dejado tan anonadados a los demás, el rubio se sorprendió cuando encontró nada más y nada menos que a Ran y Nakamaru besándose en el sillón como si el mundo no existiera.

"Hey al menos consigan un cuarto!" se quejó el rubio volteando hacia el exterior de la casa para ignorarlos.

Nakamaru y Ran se separaron abruptamente al darse cuenta que no estaban solos, Itachi miró a Naruto y dijo de manera picara "Pero Naruto-chan, tu eres igual cuando estás con Hinata."

"Si, pero al menos nosotros tenemos la decencia de hacerlo en nuestro cuarto." respondió el rubio en defensa propia.

Nakamaru, quien aún se encontraba nervioso, intentó cambiar el tema y desviar la atención que habían adquirido "Hola chicos! E-es bueno tenerlos de vuelta!"

"Es cierto! Y donde está Hinata-chan y Fu-chan?" preguntó Ran notando la ausencia de las chicas.

"Fueron a comprar equipo y ropas nuevas para el examen chunin en Konohagakure" respondió Itachi.

Kiyoko tomó el brazo de Itachi y lo apretó, haciendo sonrojar al azabache por el acercamiento tan repentino "Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Kiyoko Nekoka, y soy la leal sirviente de Naruto-sama y la futura esposa de Itachi Uchiha!"

El sonrojo de Itachi se hizo más evidente, provocando que Naruto comenzara a reír a carcajadas.

"Nunca dije que serías mi esposa Kiyoko, no te adelantes a los hechos"

"Oh vamos Itachi-kun, crees que no he visto cómo te sonrojas cuando te abrazo? Además no puedes ocultar todas esas veces que te he atrapado mirándome mientras crees que no me doy cuenta." Dijo la chica de rasgos felinos con una sonrisa pícara, "Ikuto sabe detectar cuando alguien nos vigila, y me avisa cada vez que volteas a verme."

Ikuto dio un pequeño maullido y lamió la mejilla de Kiyoko, afirmando que había sido él quien lo había delatado.

"Gato estúpido…" murmuró Itachi molesto por haber sido descubierto.

Los presentes no se molestaron en intentar evitar reírse de la mala fortuna del azabache, haciéndole sonrojar aún más.

Ran notó la presencia de un par de personas nuevas en ese instante, y decidió satisfacer su curiosidad. "Ustedes… quiénes son?"

"Mi nombre es Zabuza Momochi y esta es mi hija, Haku Momochi" El ninja señaló a la susodicha, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

"Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos, parece que Naruto-kun decidió conseguir más amigos." Dijo Ran antes de ponerse de pie- "Ahora si me disculpan, iré a buscar a Hinata y a Fu"

Haku rápidamente la acompañó a la salida "Yo también voy! Quiero hacer unas compras, estoy cansada de verme como un chico."

Ran asintió y ambas salieron de la casa para buscar a las chicas.

"Hey espérenme!" Kiyoko rápidamente soltó el brazo de Itachi y corrió para alcanzar a las chicas.

Nakamaru volteó a ver a Itachi y a Zabuza, "Que tal van con el entrenamiento?"

Itachi dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa "Estarías sorprendido de su progreso, cada uno está dando resultados asombrosos."

"Dejando eso de lado, necesitamos preparar todo para mañana, iré a empacar" Dijo Naruto retirándose a su cuarto, dejando a los mayores platicar un poco más.

Sunagakure – Mansión del Kazekage – 30 minutos después.

"Estoy listo padre, mi equipo destrozará a esos estúpidos ninjas de la hoja" dijo Kankuro sonriendo de manera orgullosa.

"Eso me parece muy bien y todo, pero hay un cambio de planes y bueno… como decírtelo… necesito shinobis con experiencia, quienes sepan cómo NO llamar la atención, y bueno… no eres precisamente muy sigiloso con esos… gustos que tienes en cuanto a tu forma de vestir, sabes?" El Kazekage buscaba una forma de no herir los sentimientos de su hijo, ciertamente no esperaba que fuera especial… o al menos no de esta forma, pero no importaban sus preferencias, se había prometido ser un mejor padre para los tres.

Kankuro alzó una ceja en señal de no haber entendido lo que su padre quiso decirle.

El Kazekage vio esto y rápidamente comenzó a explicarle de manera más directa "No estoy quejándome sobre tus gustos hijo, pero creo que un chico con las "delicadezas" que posees, estarían en mejor disposición si estuvieras en las líneas defensivas"

Listo, lo había hecho, había encontrado una manera de decirle a su hijo que sería mejor si se quedaba en casa, y no había lastimado sus sentimientos al hacerlo, "_Esto de ser padre es pan comido_"

"Que… a que te refieres con delicado? Estoy perfectamente normal!" respondió Kankuro de manera indignada.

Sakin notó el cambio de actitud de su… hijo, y se dio cuenta de la molestia que empezaba a aumentar en él. "Kankuro, creo que no estás entendiendo… déjame explicarte de nuevo… no creo que estés preparado para ser una _Kunoichi_ en las líneas de ataque, podrías llamar demasiado la atención si intentaras coquetear con algún otro chico en Konoha…"

Kankuro rápidamente entendió lo que su padre intentaba decir, enojándose con su padre por pensar semejante estupidez de él "Te lo he dicho miles de veces! No soy GAY! Es pintura de guerra! Me hace ver genial con las chicas!"

El Kazekage soltó un suspiro y levantó su mano derecha, impidiendo que su hijo continuara discutiendo. "No es necesario que actúes Kankuro, ambos sabemos que a las chicas no les gustan los hombres con lápiz labial en la cara, es obvio que no es el caso y te acepto tal y como eres, ahora se una buena niña y ve a casa a ayudar a tus hermanitos"

Kankuro salió de la habitación totalmente furioso e indignado, azotando la puerta después de salir.

Sakin soltó otro suspiro mientras se reclinaba en su asiento "Tener un hijo con gustos "diferentes" ciertamente es difícil"

Sunagakure – 15 minutos después

"Así que esto es Suna... demasiado caliente" Kiyoko sonaba molesta por la temperatura del lugar mientras que intentaba aclimatarse con las manos.

"No es tan malo Kiyoko-san, creo que es un buen lugar" respondió Haku mientras usaba su Hyoton para refrescar el aire a su alrededor.

La felina notó esto y miró a la chica con fastidio "Eso es trampa! Eres técnicamente un sistema de enfriamiento andante!"

Haku soltó una risa nerviosa y levantó sus manos en forma de defensa "Vamos Kiyoko-san, no es necesario tanto mal humor"

Kiyoko simplemente resopló y contestó "Deja de añadir el "san" a mi nombre, me haces sentir más vieja… pero si gustas puedes empezar a llamarme Uchiha-san!"

"Por el momento… no lo creo" respondió Haku mientras soltaba una leve risa detrás de su mano derecha.

Ran solo se limitaba a ver la escena de manera divertida.

Kiyoko estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir de nuevo cuando notó a Hinata y a Fu en la salida de una de las tiendas. "Mira! Son las demás"

"Como les va chicas!?" preguntó Ran mientras abrazaba a las dos.

"Yo eh terminado pero parece que Fu aún necesita algo de tiempo" contestó Hinata.

En ese instante Fu salió de la tienda con una cantidad impresionante de bolsas "Hey chicas! Van a comprar ropa nueva también?"

"No lo creo, solo queríamos pasar el rato con ustedes chicas" contestó Ran.

"Bueno a mí me gustaría comprar un poco de ropa, después de todo no tengo nada más que ponerme." Dijo Haku mientras veía sus ya envejecidas y desgastadas ropas.

Las chicas asintieron y tomaron a Haku de los hombros, haciéndole sentir un peligro inminente mientras que era arrastrada a la tienda de ropa más cercana.

5 horas después

El día pasó rápidamente, ya era algo tarde y las chicas habían regresado de comprar ropa nueva para Haku, Kiyoko también había aprovechado la oportunidad para comprar ropa nueva.

La felina se encontraba en el patio trasero enviando un reporte por medio de un león negro que había enviado su padre, y la mayor sorpresa que recibieron algunos fue que dicho animal podía hablar.

"Por favor entrega esto a mi padre y dile que encontré al Heredero Uzumaki, dile que esta carta describe todo lo que he aprendido a su lado, y dile que es como tener al Maestro Enzo de vuelta." El león asintió a las palabras de la chica y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

"Enzo?" preguntó Naruto con algo de curiosidad.

"Enzo era tu abuelo, y un muy cercano amigo de mi padre, lo trataba como a un hijo, y mi padre siempre se lo agradeció" explicó Kiyoko.

"Ya veo… de cualquier manera creo que es mejor ir a dormir, tenemos que conseguir nuestras identificaciones a primera hora." Todos asintieron y fueron a sus cuartos.

Zabuza y Haku habían conseguido una casa para ellos solos, entregada por el mismísimo Kazekage… Mientras que Kiyoko… bueno veamos cómo le va.

"A donde crees que vas pequeña felina escurridiza?" preguntó Itachi tomando a la chica por el cuello de la playera.

"A dormir? No escuchaste a Naruto-sama? Necesitamos dormir temprano y recoger nuestras identificaciones." Respondió Kiyoko como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Claro que escuché a Naruto… pero por qué intentas entrar en MI cuarto?" preguntó el azabache soltando a la chica y mirándola a los ojos.

"Bueno, donde más propones que duerma?" preguntó la chica colocando su dedo índice bajo su barbilla, haciéndole ver más linda de lo normal.

Itachi intentó detener su sonrojo, pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era un Uchiha, los Uchiha estaban entrenados para sostener la mirada sin mostrar emociones, o al menos eso es lo que el azabache se repetía a sí mismo. Se estaba esforzando por contestarle pero era endemoniadamente linda! No era justo!

En ese instante recordó una plática que tuvo con su padre hace un tiempo.

-Flashback-

"_Recuerda hijo, nunca vayas en contra de los deseos de una mujer, y mucho menos si es la persona a quien haz elegido para acompañarte el resto de tu vida." Dijo Fugaku Uchiha… quien se encontraba en el suelo._

"_Aww eres tan tierno querido, aun así no te perdonaré!" Dijo Mikoto Uchiha, quien se encontraba encima de Fugaku, aplicándole una llave STF._

_Itachi simplemente observaba a su padre suplicar clemencia mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidamente._

-Fin del Flashback-

Justo cuando iba a responderle, Naruto y Hinata aparecieron de la nada, en la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

El rubio notó que Itachi cargaba algo. "Qué es lo que llevas ahí hermano?"

Itachi sonrió mientras le mostraba lo que parecía ser un traje muy fuera de lo común "Esto? Es un traje de mariachi, no tengo idea de que es eso pero me lo vendió un sujeto que venía de paso."

Kiyoko notó la distracción de Itachi y entró en la habitación sin que el Uchiha la notara, mientras que Hinata había entrado a su propio cuarto.

"Quien sabe, podría incluso 'chocar' con él, me gustaría saber si es capaz de reconocerme." Comentó Itachi con una sonrisa

La felina ya se había puesto 'cómoda' en la habitación. Mientras el rubio se encontraba confundido. "Sabes que podrías estar comprometiendo la misión, verdad?"

Itachi solo soltó una carcajada "No lo creo, mi pequeño hermano es demasiado estúpido como para notarlo, no importa cuán "oscuro" y "emo" se vuelva, siempre será Sasuke-chan"

Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y antes de entrar a su habitación miró a Itachi una última vez "Buenas noches Nii-san, que te diviertas"

Itachi lo miró confundido por un instante, volteó a ver a su cuarto y se dio que en la cama le esperaba Kiyoko… con solo un top y unos pantis, que por alguna razón tenían el logo Uchiha en la parte de enfrente.

"Te gusta? Lo hice para ti…" dijo Kiyoko mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas al espacio libre de la cama, indicándole que se acostara.

"Te maldigo Naruto!" dijo el azabache cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

Naruto escuchó las quejas de su hermano y comenzó a reír nuevamente mientras se recostaba en cama donde Hinata lo esperaba con su pijama ya puesta. "Ayudaste a Kiyoko a escurrirse en su cuarto cierto?" preguntó la chica mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

"Posiblemente…" respondió el rubio, para después besar a su novia en los labios e ir a dormir.

Mientras tanto Itachi estaba pensando en que hacer…

"Podría dormir en el suelo… pero si lo hago entonces ella se quedará con la cama y habrá ganado… pero si duermo con ella entonces… también habrá ganado… pero… Al diablo con esto, es mi cuarto y es mi cama!" exclamó Itachi, acostándose a un lado de Kiyoko, quien le dio una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla para después acurrucarse en su pecho.

"Estás disfrutando esto cierto?" preguntó Itachi un poco avergonzado y ligeramente molesto por haber perdido.

"Sip, y se siente tan bien, quedémonos así" respondió la chica besándolo en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

Itachi soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos, _"Esto no es tan malo… se siente bien… PERO PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE ADMITIRLO!"_

Kiyoko notó la aceleración de sus latidos y sonrió aún más "Sabía que te gustaba."

"_Maldición!" _pensó el Uchiha, quien tomó a Kiyoko por la cintura y la acercó más a él.

Al día siguiente…

"Hinata-chan estás segura de querer salir con el cabello rojo?" preguntó Kiyoko.

"Es lo mejor… al menos por ahora" contestó la chica.

"Aún no me acostumbro a ver cómo cambia el color de cabello de Hinata." Dijo Ran, quien había quedado muy sorprendida al ver el cabello rojo de Hinata.

"Tampoco yo… y soy su novio." Dijo Naruto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a, la ahora pelirroja, Hinata.

De camino al distrito comercial se encontraron con Kankuro, quien se veía totalmente molesto. "El Kazekage quiere verlos ahora." Dijo el chico, desapareciendo después de dar su mensaje.

"Que rayos le pasa?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sabes que es un chico… diferente, no podemos entender ciertas delicadezas que puedan pasar por su mente… quizá rompió con su novio" respondió Hinata intentando defender al chico.

Naruto no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió por su espalda.

Después de un momento comenzaron a moverse a la mansión del Kazekage.

Una vez ahí, Sakin habló con ellos acerca del plan para destruir Konoha, y de los cambios que se realizarían.

"He decidido hacer ciertos cambios en los equipos, mandaré a Haku en lugar de Kankuro, ya que mi 'hijo' se encuentra algo… irritable." Dijo el Kazekage, después de un momento miró a Naruto. "Así mismo, se me informó que cierta Kunoichi aquí presente es una especialista en rastreo y detección."

Kiyoko asintió, dando un paso adelante "Mi especialidad es el rastreo y detección de agentes no ordinarios, mi compañero es muy confiable y puede detectar cualquier cosa que se acerque desde varios kilómetros de distancia."

"Me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi guardaespaldas personal, normalmente no haría esta clase de peticiones a alguien que recién acaba de unirse a la aldea, pero hay cierta emergencia y preferiría tener a alguien que no pertenezca a Suna."

El rostro de Naruto se tornó en uno de confusión e Itachi estaba un poco molesto, aunque no sabía si su irritación era por la misión en general, o porque Kiyoko se quedaría con el Kazekage.

Después de analizar la situación con más calma, preguntó "Crees que haya un espía en Suna?"

"Eres muy perceptivo Itachi-san, creo que nuestro aliado en Otogakure está intentando hacer algo con Suna, y no pienso tomar ningún riesgo innecesario…" después de tomar un breve respiro, miró a Itachi "…realmente no quiero atacar a la hoja, pero la situación con nuestro Daimio lo está haciendo más difícil."

"Piensan usar esta oportunidad para demostrar su poder militar…" dijo Naruto ligeramente irritado.

Kiyoko puso una mano en su hombro y asintió "Mientras Naruto-sama sea amigo de Suna, juro por mi vida que ningún tipo de daño caerá sobre usted"

"Además no tengo nada en contra de Suna, incluso considero este lugar como mi segundo hogar, y estaré más que feliz de protegerlos, además veo a Gaara como a un hermano, y estoy seguro que Fu piensa lo mismo." dijo Naruto.

La peliverde asintió con una leve sonrisa "Entendemos el dolor que ha sufrido, y estoy segura que él entiende nuestro dolor… No sé qué sucedió antes, pero puedo ver mucho arrepentimiento y tristeza en sus ojos, Kazekage-sama, y aunque no puedo prometer que Gaara llegue a perdonarlo, si le puedo asegurar que le daremos la amistad y el cariño que merece."

El Kazekage asintió levemente y los dejó marcharse, en una semana comenzarían los exámenes, y Suna quedaba a dos días de camino, lo que le dejaba con cinco días para estar con su hijo.

Una vez que la habitación quedó completamente vacía se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana…"_Ese es Gaara?_" se preguntó a sí mismo el kage, pues del otro lado se podía apreciar a Gaara junto a Danielle, ambos estaban sonrojados por la proximidad del otro, pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue ver en su hijo una pequeña sonrisa, "Quizá es tiempo de que comience a comportarme más como un padre, y menos como un idiota."

Una semana después – Konoha – Equipos de Sunagakure.

Después de dos días de viaje, los equipos de Suna se encontraban agotados, justo en la puerta dos guardias los habían detenido.

"Alto, deme sus nombres y el motivo por el que desea entrar en la aldea" preguntó uno de los guardias.

"Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, y este es mi equipo genin, estamos aquí para tomar los exámenes chunin como representantes de Suna." Dijo Itachi utilizando la identidad falsa que Kiyoko se había empeñado en darle, sabía que no debió permitirle decidir por él, ahora se sentía estúpido.

Cada uno de ellos entregó sus respectivas identificaciones, pero se sorprendieron al ver una en específico "Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, el chico demonio!" los guardias estaban a puntos de crear un escándalo cuando Baki los interrumpió.

"No sé qué es lo que planean hacer, pero él es uno de los nuestros, lo ha sido desde hace años." Dijo el ninja de Suna tratando de seguir el trasfondo que se había practicado.

El Hokage se encontraba caminando por las calles en una pequeña rutina de inspección junto a sus dos discípulos, cuando escuchó demasiado alboroto en la entrada de la aldea, "Que es lo que está pasando aquí."

"Señor, este es Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que abandonó Konoha y se convirtió en un renegado!" dijo Izumo.

"Dejen de decir tonterías, sé que Naruto está en nuestro Bingo Book, pero les aseguro que él no hizo nada malo, no permitan que el consejo les nuble el juicio, además estamos en medio de una festividad, y no sería correcto maltratar a nuestros invitados, Naruto-kun es un shinobi de Suna y como tal tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, quedó claro?" preguntó Sarutobi con una mirada desafiante.

Ambos guardias solo asintieron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia hacia los ninja de Suna, disculpándose por su actitud.

Sarutobi miró a Naruto y sonrió "Me gustaría poder platicar contigo más tarde, Naruto-kun, también me gustaría que traigas a tus amigos a mi casa"

El rubio asintió y sonrió "Siempre has sido amable conmigo Sarutobi-san, gracias."

En ese momento la mujer rubia que acompañaba a Sarutobi notó a una chica pelirroja, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que su protector con la insignia de Suna cubría completamente sus ojos. "Y quien eres tú? Por qué eres tan parecida a Kushina-chan?..." el recuerdo de aquella niña a quien había visto crecer comenzó a llenarla de enojo y tristeza, "Contéstame, por qué te pareces a ella!?"

Todos sabían que la muerte de Kushina había sido la última línea que la ataba con Konoha, pero nunca culpó a Naruto, simplemente era demasiado doloroso verlo y tener que recordar a su amiga.

Jiraya se paró al lado de su compañera y notó con sorpresa el parecido que tenían ambos, era como ver a Kushina y a Minato cuando aún eran niños.

"Mi nombre es… Hinata Uzumaki" contestó la chica sabiendo muy bien lo que su nombre causaría, aún su usaba el apellido de Naruto.

Sarutobi y los guardias estaban impactados, "Hinata? Tu eres Hinata Hyuga!" dijo Kotetsu.

"No, no lo soy, mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki!" repitió una vez más la pelirroja con un tono de irritación.

Sarutobi no podía creer la necedad de la chica "Hinata, podrías quitarte el protector de los ojos?"

La pelirroja dudó un poco, pero decidió hacerlo después de un momento, una vez que el protector había sido removido, abrió sus ojos sorprendiendo a los demás.

Eran como dos orbes violetas, pero eran totalmente diferentes, no eran el Byakugan, eran ojos normales, pero parecían estar muertos, no tenían ni brillo ni vida en ellos, Tsunade intentó pasar una mano in frente de su cara, e incluso acercó dos dedos a sus ojos como si fuera a arrancarlos, esperando una reacción, pero los ojos de Hinata nunca se movieron, la chica nunca se movió.

"_Menos mal que entrenamos para esto antes de venir, Hina-chan"_ pensó el Uzumaki para si mismo.

"Que le sucedió a sus ojos?" preguntó Tsunade con un inevitable sentimiento de tristeza al ver a alguien tan joven y con una profesión tan peligrosa, sin poder usar su vista.

El rostro de Naruto se convirtió en uno de tristeza y decidió hablar "Ella… perdió la vista cuatro meses atrás… Estábamos en una misión intentando capturar a un renegado que había intentado matar al hijo del Kazekage, pero fuimos emboscados y tuvimos que pelear… fui demasiado temerario…"

La voz de Naruto se quebraba cada vez más "…Utilicé un Raiton para incapacitar a uno de ellos, pero en ese instante él tomó a Hinata y la puso enfrente de él, intenté retroceder pero fue demasiado tarde, una parte había entrado en sus ojos…intenté usar una de mis **habilidades** para devolverle la vista, pero fue inútil" dijo el rubio poniendo énfasis en la palabra habilidades, haciéndoles saber que intentó usar el chakra del Kyubi.

Todos notaron como la chica se acercó a Naruto y tomó su mano "Nunca te culpé, y nunca lo haré… tu intentaste protegerme, y eso es lo que importa."

Tsunade entendió que si Kyubi no había logrado curar a la chica, entonces ella no tenía demasiadas oportunidades. La rubia se acercó a la chica y alborotó su cabello. "No hay muchas personas que puedan lidiar con su destino."

Hinata frunció el ceño ante esas palabras "No permitiré que algo como esto destroce mi carrera, tengo muchas personas quienes son muy importantes para mí, y haré lo que sea para protegerlos!"

La pelirroja cubrió sus ojos nuevamente, activando su Byakugan para ver a través del protector, la tela cubría suficientemente bien las venas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos, impidiendo a otros ver que había activado su doujutsu.

"Además, el destino no existe, es solo una pobre excusa para aquellos que no quieren completar sus metas con trabajo duro, si el destino fuera algo escrito en piedra, yo estaría muerta en lugar de estar aquí." Dijo Hinata con convicción en sus palabras.

"Me agradas chica, espero verte pronto en los exámenes, seguro que será entretenido." Dijo Tsunade mientras agitaba su mano derecha y caminaba hacia el lado contrario.

"Creo que sería mejor que nosotros también nos retiráramos, ha sido un viaje largo y muchos estamos cansados" dijo Itachi.

Sarutobi asintió, él ya sabía la verdad de los nuevos visitantes, sabía que el hombre que recién había hablado era Itachi, y que la chica era efectivamente Hinata Hyuga; había leído los reportes de Kakashi sobre la misión a Wave country y sabía que el cabello de la chica cambiaba con el uso de cadenas de chakra, y si la cadena que rodeaba la cintura de la chica era alguna indicación de dicho fenómeno, entonces no era de sorprenderse.

Más sin embargo aún no lograba descifrar que tipo de jutsu usaron en sus ojos, ya que parecían estar auténticamente muertos "_Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para preguntarles_".

Ambos equipos de Suna hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían.

Mientras tanto Izumo y Kotetsu estaban impresionados, la gente que había visto lo que pasó ya estaba comenzando el rumores acerca del apellido de la chica… _"Crees que la haya…" "Pobrecita, y es solo una niña" "Al menos el bastardo está haciéndose responsable, mira que dejarla ciega"_ eran algunos de los susurros que se podían escuchar.

Kotetsu decidió ignorarlos y miró a Izumo "Viste el apellido de la chica en el segundo grupo?"

"Te refieres a Haku Momochi? Que tiene de especial?" preguntó Izumo como si el tema fuera demasiado aburrido.

"Exacto, Momochi… Cuantas personas famosas llevan ese apellido?" preguntó Kotetsu a su compañero mientras lo veía abrir los ojos de par en par.

"Quieres decir… que esa es la hija de Zabuza Momochi? El legendario Demonio de la Niebla Asesina?" preguntó Izumo totalmente impresionado.

Kotetsu solo dejó escapar un suspiro y miró al cielo "Estos exámenes serán problemáticos."

Mientras tanto en el techo de un edificio cercano, cierto Nara estaba descansando plácidamente cuando un estornudo lo distrajo "Alguien debe estar hablando de mí… que problemático."

2 horas después – Konohagakure

Ya habían terminado de acomodar sus cosas en el hotel, y las inscripciones eran al día siguiente, así es que decidieron aceptar la invitación del Hokage.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Sarutobi, Naruto notó a un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro jugando con una pequeña de cabello castaño. Cuando los demás entraron, Hinata no pudo contenerse y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia la niña. "Hanabi!"

La pequeña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que había sido embestida por alguien de cabello rojo "Quien eres y por qué me estás abrazando!?"

"Dios mío, haz crecido tanto… te estás convirtiendo en una niña hermosa" después de un instante Naruto les hizo saber que no estaban solas, mientras que Itachi simplemente soltaba una pequeña risa.

"Y decías que yo era el que comprometía la misión?" le preguntó el azabache al rubio en forma de burla.

Hinata se sonrojó y miró a los presentes, aunque solo eran los equipos de Suna y el Hokage, Baki no parecía nada contento.

"No se preocupen, ya sé quiénes son todos ustedes, Kakashi se tomó la molestia de explicarme algunas cosas durante aquella misión." Dijo Sarutobi, calmando el estrés de Baki.

Hinata se sonrojó un poco y desató nuevamente su protector, revelando sus ojos y desactivando las cadenas de chakra, mostrando su cabello violeta oscuro y un par de ojos lavanda con su doujutsu distintivo.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa, para poco después comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas… aquella persona era su hermana, rápidamente la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla "Onee-san donde haz estado, por qué me abandonaste en ese lugar!?"

"Lo siento mucho hermanita, pero tenía que irme de Konoha, Hiashi aún está planeando matarme y no me puedo arriesgar a que me encuentren, por favor no menciones nada de esto a nadie" pidió la chica de ojos aperlados.

Hanabi no entendía por qué su padre quería a Hinata muerta, pero había escuchado a Hiashi hablar muchas veces con Neji, y sabía que era cierto "No te preocupes Onee-san, no le diré a nadie, pero prométeme que me sacarás de ese lugar, no quiero casarme con Neji"

"No te preocupes, eso no pasará, yo me encargaré de sacarte de aquí pero tomará tiempo, así es que por favor se paciente" Hinata aún estaba molesta por las decisiones de su padre, pero se aseguraría de llevarse a su hermana una vez que Uzushio estuviera terminada.

Naruto pudo ver la tristeza y dolor en el rostro de la pequeña "No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, después te haremos saber nuestros planes, ok?"

Hanabi asintió y miró a Hinata "Veo que no tienes malos gustos para escoger chicos, Onee-san"

Hinata se sonrojó y miró a Konohamaru por un instante, quien por su parte le preguntaba a Naruto a cerca de sus geniales jutsus. "Tú tampoco hermanita… tu tampoco"

Hanabi miró a Konohamaru y se sonrojó, haciendo a su hermana sentirse orgullosa. "Vamos Maru-kun, juguemos en tu habitación"

"de acuerdo Hanabi-chan" respondió el chico, despidiéndose de Naruto y siguiendo a la chica.

"Nada de besos hasta que tengas 12 Hana-chan!" dijo Hinata obteniendo como respuesta el sonido de algo cayendo y rodando por el suelo.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro "Eso fue malvado Hina-chan… me siento orgulloso"

"Y bien, cuéntenme como han estado, Itachi-kun" preguntó Sarutobi sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Así es que ya lo sabía, Hokage-sama" preguntó Itachi de manera calmada.

"Claro que lo sabía, pero también conozco tu situación Itachi-kun, y sé que no planeas dañar a la hoja" respondió el Hokage con la sonrisa que solo un abuelo le podría otorgar a un nieto.

Itachi sintió como si una daga atravesara su corazón, después de todo estaban ahí para atacar Konoha y destruirla. Quería decirle al Hokage todo sobre la invasión, pero no podía traicionar así a su hermano menor, después de todo, Naruto le había dado la calma que había perdido junto a su familia.

"Tengamos esta charla durante la cena les parece? Después de eso podrán contarme todo por lo que han pasado." Dijo Sarutobi.

Naruto aún veía al anciano como parte de su familia, pero sabía que Konoha tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho, tanto a él como a su clan… a su familia. "Claro Hokage-sama, por cierto me gustaría pedirle un favor"

"Dime Naruto-kun, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda" dijo Sarutobi con curiosidad.

"Me gustaría que nos ayudaras a mantener a Hinata-chan fuera del alcance de los Hyuga, su padre probablemente intentará obligarla a regresar en cuanto descubra que ha vuelto… No sé si esto ayude, pero soy un shinobi de Sunagakure al igual que Hina-chan… además…" Naruto se sonrojó al recordar los papeles que habían arreglado en Suna para asegurarse de que Hinata no fuera tomada a la fuerza.

Hinata notó el sonrojo en el rostro de su novio y sonrió "Naruto-kun y yo estamos casados ante las leyes de Suna, aunque no estamos "casados" en realidad, políticamente soy Hinata-Uzumaki."

Sarutobi entendió que esto era solo para proteger a Hinata de su familia, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír "Descuida, un matrimonio político reconocido por otra aldea no puede ser absuelto a menos de que ambas partes estén de acuerdo." Dijo el anciano mientras los guiaba al comedor donde la cena ya estaba lista.

A lo largo de la noche Naruto pudo notar que Gaara había estado demasiado callado...

"_**Sabes, creo que tengo la solución al sello de Shukaku, sé que puede parecer un psicópata pero te aseguro que antes solo estaba loco, debe haber algo mal con el sello que lo contiene**_" dijo Kurama a Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, hay un amigo al que me gustaría presentarle" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Sarutobi.

"Oh… y quien es ese amigo, Naruto?" preguntó el anciano.

"Antes de traerlo pondré algunos sellos en la habitación para evitar problemas" dijo Naruto caminando por el cuarto y colocando sellos en cada pared.

Al terminar, el rubio sacó un pergamino de su cinturón y convocó a Kurama.

"**Vaya, no pensé que me dejarías salir del sello en esta aldea**" Dijo Kurama algo entretenido por la mirada de Sarutobi.

"De que estas hablando bola de pelos? Sabes que si por mi fuera estarías caminando a mi lado en las calles de este maldito lugar" respondió Naruto obteniendo un gruñido de parte del Kyubi.

"**Es un honor conocerte Sarutobi Hiruzen**" saludó Kurama con un tono neutro.

El horror en el rostro del anciano se hizo más visible ante el saludo del biju "Eres el Kyubi! Naruto, no te acerques a ese demonio, él es quien mató a tus padres!" dijo Hiruzen tratando de acercarse a Naruto.

"NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS MIERDAS SARUTOBI!" Gritó el rubio "No sabes nada sobre él, no te perdonaré si vuelves a llamar demonio a mi mejor amigo, su nombre es Kurama!"

Kurama por su parte estaba alagado por las palabras de Naruto "**Sabes que soy un demonio en realidad, cierto?**"

"Pero no eres malo, y para mí eres mucho más humano que muchas personas en esta asquerosa aldea" respondió el chico de ojos azules.

Kurama sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto y miró a Sarutobi "**Seré claro contigo Hokage, No ataqué a la aldea por gusto, pero si quieres saber qué fue lo que pasó entonces te lo mostraré**" dijo el biju acercándose a Sarutobi y colocando una de sus colas en su frente le mostró todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche.

"**Ese hombre… el enmascarado… se hace llamar Madara Uchiha**" explicó Kurama.

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre "Eso es imposible… él murió hace tiempo peleando contra Hashirama-sensei"

"**Estoy consciente de eso, ni siquiera yo creo que sea Madara, pero su Sharingan fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarme**" respondió el Kyubi.

"Haré que Jiraya investigue esto" respondió el Hokage "Aun así, esto es una verdadera sorpresa, el ver a Naruto-kun convocar a uno de los biju más poderosos del mundo sin siquiera sudar"

Hinata abrazó a Kurama frotando su mejilla en el pelaje del biju "También es uno de los más pachoncitos y lino también"

Hanabi entró a la habitación después de que los sellos habían sido removidos y notó al Kyubi siendo acariciado por su hermana "Kyaaa! Qué lindo!" Sin poder resistir la tentación, y viendo que su hermana ya se encontraba rascando las orejitas del biju… bueno no pudo resistirse.

Konohamaru vio con un poco de envidia como la chica corría a abrazar al zorro y acariciarlo, decidió no decir nada y camino hacia Naruto para preguntarle más cosas sobre ninjas.

Hinata notó que ya era un poco tarde y miró a su hermana de manera preocupada "No es un poco tarde para que estés fuera de casa, Hanabi?"

"No te preocupes Nee-chan, padre me dejó quedarme para "fortalecer los lasos entre Hyuga y Sarutobi" así es que a veces me quedo a dormir a casa de Maru-kun" respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa.

Kurama comenzó a molestarse, y juraría que se podía escuchar la risa de Shukaku. "**De cualquier manera, hay algo que necesito hacer, muéstrame tu sello pequeño tanuki**"

Gaara asintió y levantó su camisa, Kurama entonces notó que el sello era inestable y que probablemente lo habían hecho a propósito "**Quien sea que haya hecho este sello era un total novato, ni siquiera se molestó en separar tu conciencia de la de mi hermano menor, apuesto a que no puedes dormir y si lo haces Shukaku se vuelve loco y comienza a controlar tu cuerpo**"

Gaara asintió una vez, no podía creer que su padre había llegado tan lejos, aunque si lo pensaba de nuevo, no era una sorpresa, después de todo él debía convertirse en un arma.

Kurama puso una de sus patas en el sello y sus nueve colas en distintas partes del mismo, concentrando una cantidad impresionante de chakra y destrozando el sello antiguo mientras que aplicaba uno nuevo "**Sello divino del dios del viento!**"

Una vez que terminó Kurama de aplicar el nuevo sello, Gaara pudo sentir como si una gran carga era levantada de sus hombros. "**Ahora podrás dormir como un bebé, pero me gustaría que convoques a mi hermano para poder ponerlo en su lugar, solo en caso de que esté un poco fuera de control… sé que es un loco, pero nunca un psicópata.**"

Gaara asintió y siguiendo las instrucciones de Kurama convocó a Shukaku "**Muajajaja! Por fin podré ma…**" El Tanuki no pudo evitar quedarse quieto al notar la mirada de su hermano mayor.

"**Escúchame bien Shukaku, más vale que te comportes o te juro por el anciano que te mandaré de regreso a esa bacinica**" Amenazó Kurama, haciendo palidecer a Shukaku.

"**Seré bueno! Lo juro, pero por favor, todo menos la bacinica, te lo pido de rodillas!**" pidió clemencia el Tanuki notando la confusión del Kyubi, miró al suelo y notó que no tenía rodillas… bueno no eran muy visibles. "**Te lo pido de rodillas**!" volvió a decir el Tanuki esta vez apuntando a donde deberían estar sus articulaciones.

Gaara por su parte se quedó dormido mientras repetía un leve "Gracias". Temari no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermanito mientras que Baki no podía evitar contener la sonrisa que ahora portaba.

Pasaron el resto de la noche platicando hasta que llegó la hora en que debían retirarse.

"Onee-san, por qué elegiste usar el apellido Uzumaki?" preguntó Hanabi algo molesta.

"Porque es el apellido que usaré en el futuro de todas formas, por eso…" contestó Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hanabi contempló atónita las palabras de su hermana para después mirar a Naruto con molestia. "Será mejor que hagas feliz a mi Onee-san, escuchaste bien chico rubio? O si no yo misma usaré Jyuken en tu trasero!" amenazó la chica.

Naruto no pudo evitar una carcajada "Vaya, nuestra pequeña bomba está encendida" Todos rieron ante las palabras del rubio, la pequeña Hanabi iba a contestar pero Naruto la interrumpió colocando una mano en su cabeza y acariciándola. "La haré feliz por el resto de mi vida, justo como ella me ha hecho feliz hasta ahora"

Hinata no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante las palabras de su novio "Cada día de mi vida Naruto-kun…" murmuró la chica.

Hanabi vio la sonrisa de su hermana y asintió "Entonces está bien"

Hinata soltó una risita "Pero Hanabi-chan, incluso tú estás interesada en alguien que Hiashi jamás aprobaría." Dijo la chica de cabello violeta oscuro mientras apuntaba a Konohamaru.

Hanabi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y comenzó a tartamudear cosas incomprensibles "Está bien Hanabi-chan, no le diré a nadie que nuestros gustos son iguales" susurró Hinata en el oído de su hermanita.

Konohamaru por su parte estaba demasiado interesado en aprender más de su nuevo jefe, mientras admiraba algunos de los jutsu de Naruto.

"Creo que será mejor retirarnos, mañana es el gran día" dijo Itachi a su grupo, todos asintieron y se despidieron del Hokage y de los niños.

El Uchiha activó su genjutsu otra vez y caminó junto a su grupo hacia el hotel, donde Fu se encontraba dormida.

Naruto solo suspiró "No puedo creer que no nos acompañara, se quedó dormida casi todo el día"

Hinata puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo "Sabes que ha estado entrenando mucho, después de todo es probable que se encuentre con algún ninja de Takigakure, además recuerda que no la entrenaron en su aldea, y hasta hace poco comenzó a alcanzarnos, pero todo gracias a su dedicación."

Las palabras de Hinata hicieron que Naruto contemplara de nuevo a la peliverde "Tienes razón, se ha esforzado demasiado… es una verdadera Uzumaki, aunque no sea mi hermana de sangre."

Haku por su parte no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que llegaron a Konoha, todo era demasiado entretenido y no quería interrumpir nada, después de todo era la primera vez que tenía amigos de verdad.

Itachi entró en su habitación al igual que todos los demás, pero algo no estaba bien… "Que es lo que me ha hecho esa mujer…" El sueño simplemente se negaba a permitirle descansar.

Algo le faltaba y eso era claro, incluso mientras viajaban, cuando tuvieron que acampar Itachi simplemente no pudo dormir, no podía sacudirse ese sentimiento. "Maldita sea… no puedo creerlo… yo… yo… la extraño, argh que me has hecho, Kiyoko!"

Al día siguiente – Suna

Cierta chica felina no había podido dormir, simplemente se había acostumbrado a dormir al lado de Itachi, a pesar de que solo durmieron juntos esa semana.

"Quiero a mi gatito y lo quiero ahora!" gritó exasperada la pelinegra mientras ahogaba un grito de desesperación en su almohada.

Konoha – Al amanecer – Dos horas antes del Examen.

Una chica rubia caminaba por las calles con ojos que parecían no haber descansado en mucho tiempo, las pesadillas que invadían su mente simplemente no le daban un segundo para reposar su mente, sin darse cuenta chocó con otra persona. "Lo siento! No vi por donde iba!"

"No te preocupes chica, dudo que me hubieras hecho algo de todas maneras" Rio la persona con quien se había topado, levantando la mirada notó que era Tsunade, quien comenzaba a alejarse.

"Espera por favor!" rogó Ino obteniendo la atención de la Sanin.

"Que pasa chica, no llegarás tarde a los exámenes chunin?" preguntó Tsunade notando que la chica tenía una placa de Konohagakure al lado de su ropa.

"Por favor… solo escúcheme… le prometo que no será mucho tiempo… solo escúcheme por favor… Tsunade-sama" pidió Ino con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hey tranquila, te escucharé, lo prometo" dijo Tsunade de manera apresurada, tenía un punto débil con las personas que lloraban, especialmente las chicas rubias.

Caminaron hacia una zona segura lo suficientemente cerca de la academia pero alejada de cualquiera que intentara interrumpir. "Creo que este lugar servirá, así es que dime que es lo que pasa"

Ino no pudo más y rompió en llanto al recordar todo lo que había pasado, contándole con detalle a Tsunade como su padre la había abandonado a su suerte en las garras de _Ne_ para un 'entrenamiento' más serio.

Tsunade por su parte no lo podía creer, como podía existir semejante idiota, acaso no sabía que Danzo convertía a sus 'discípulos' en máquinas de guerra?

"Por favor Tsunade-sama, sé que no tengo derecho a pedir esto, pero por favor, tómeme como su discípula, le prometo que no la decepcionaré, pero por favor… no me deje en este infierno" pidió Ino de rodillas.

Tsunade por su parte no quería tener otra discípula que no fuera Shizune, pero tampoco tenía la frialdad para dejar a esta chica en un lugar donde era más que obvio que terminaría volviéndose loca.

"Te diré algo mocosa, si logras impresionarme en los exámenes, entonces te permitiré venir conmigo, pero quiero que lo pienses también, ya que estarás en contra de los deseos de tu padre y probablemente intenten llevarte de regreso." Explicó la Sanin.

"Lo haré! No me importa mi padre, él decidió abandonarme en el momento que me puso en ese infierno, haré lo que sea para para ser su discípula, y le mostraré que valdrá la pena" dijo Ino con una convicción renovada.

Tsunade sonrió y dio la media vuelta para retirarse "Entonces vete de una vez, antes de que falles por llegar tarde"

"Si!" contestó Ino corriendo al edificio, encontrándose con sus compañeros en la entrada.

Mientras tanto los equipos de Suna ya estaban en el edificio cuando encontraron al equipo 7 en el camino.

Sasuke notó a Naruto a unos pasos de él y recordó los eventos de Wave "Dobe! Dime si es verdad que mi hermano está viajando contigo!"

Naruto lo miró con aburrimiento "Quien sabe… no te gustaría averiguarlo?" respondió el rubio molestando más al Uchiha.

Sasuke iba a golpear a Naruto cuando Hinata lo detuvo, paralizando su brazo antes de que el azabache lograra hacer algo "Si quieres pelear te recomiendo que esperes hasta que comience el examen"

Sakura recordó que Hinata tenía ese jutsu raro que le hacía tener cabello rojo y preguntó "Hinata, eres tú? Por qué detienes a Sasuke-kun, Naruto merece ser castigado por su insolencia!"

Hinata miró a la chica de cabello rosado "Tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente Haruno, te aseguro que ya llegará el momento para que peleemos y te devolveré cada uno de los golpes que le diste a **mi **Naruto-kun"

Los equipos de Suna estaban por retirarse cuando Sasuke notó a un pelirrojo con el kanji 'Amor' en su frente "Tu! Pareces fuerte, dime tu nombre en este instante"

Gaara lo miró de manera calculadora "No vales la pena, solo le doy mi nombre a ninjas que sean poderosos"

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero los equipos de Suna ya comenzaban a alejarse de ellos, cuando el equipo 7 subió al segundo piso notó a dos chunin molestando a un genin de Konoha.

El equipo de Suna se encontraba ahí, pero Hinata susurró algo en el oído de Naruto y los dos equipos continuaron su camino, Sasuke entonces decidió hacer notar sus habilidades "Eso es obviamente un genjutsu, vamos Sakura, estoy seguro que tú también lo notaste"

"Si, de hecho estamos en el segundo piso." Respondió la pelirrosa.

Naruto solo miró con molestia al Uchiha quien tenía una sonrisa de victoria. "Vaya, y yo que pensé que serías un poco más inteligente, parece que no estás al nivel de Itachi nii-san" se burló el rubio.

"Esa era obviamente una trampa Uchiha, era para evitar que ninjas débiles entraran al examen, pero gracias a ti las pruebas ahora serán más aburridas" dijo Hinata abrazando el brazo de Naruto.

"Ven y dímelo en la cara!" retó el Uchiha.

Gaara solo meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro en desaprobación "Sabia que no valías la pena Uchiha, eres patético"

Naruto asintió a las palabras del pelirrojo y dijo "No es necesario humillarte más Uchiha, tu solo te encargas de ese trabajo" este comentario obtuvo como resultado la risa de los presentes, logrando que Sasuke enfureciera.

Los equipos de Suna decidieron ignorar al equipo 7 y se dirigieron al salón correspondiente. Kiba por su parte se había quedado callado, ya que él también pensaba que era estúpido decirles a todos acerca del genjutsu.

Después de varios minutos el equipo 7 entró al salón donde se encontraban Naruto y compañía, donde el rubio notó que Sasuke ahora portaba varias heridas en el cuerpo.

"Parece que solo se necesitan unas escaleras para derrotar al gran Uchiha… que sucede Sasuke, eres demasiado poderoso para alzar un pie y subir un escalón?" se burló Naruto del azabache, consiguiendo las carcajadas de todo el salón.

Incluso Kiba estaba riéndose, aunque sabía la verdad de las heridas de su compañero de equipo, Sakura por su parte estaba furiosa "Idiota deja de reírte, y tú estúpido!..." señaló a Naruto "…Sasuke simplemente no estaba preparado!"

Un ninja de Iwa simplemente se gritó "Eso es más estúpido aún, si bajas la guardia serás asesinado, no importa el lugar."

El Uchiha simplemente estaba siendo más y más humillado "Haruno, cierra tu estúpido hocico antes de que lo cierre yo"

Kiba iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido cuando un hombre de apariencia ruda entró al salón "Muy bien nenitas! Es hora del primer examen!"

* * *

-Omake-

Itachi se encontraba intentando dormir pero parecía imposible… "La extraño… por qué demonios la extraño tanto!"

Después de media hora de no poder conciliar el sueño decidió mandar su orgullo Uchiha por un caño, creó un clon de sombras y lo transformó a la imagen de Kiyoko.

El clon simplemente miró a su creador "No puedo creer que estés cayendo tan bajo…"

"Cállate de una vez y acuéstate, quiero dormir" dijo Itachi mientras se acostaba nuevamente.

El clon simplemente no sabía que hacer… no podía creer que su creador fuera tan patético. "Esto es lo más vergonzoso que he visto en mi… nuestra vida."

Itachi simplemente ignoró el comentario y jaló a su clon, abrazándolo "Lo que pasa en esta habitación se queda en esta habitación entendiste?"

El clon decidió que si este momento iba ser vergonzoso, entonces debía sacarle el mayor provecho, después de todo desaparecería y jamás volvería a hablar de esto. "Claro Itachi-kun" dijo el clon imitando la voz de Kiyoko a la perfección.

Itachi lo miró por un segundo y murmuró "Mierda…"

Sunagakure

Mientras tanto se podía ver a Kiyoko en cama abrazando a su propio clon de sombras, la cual estaba transformada en Itachi "No puedo creer esto…"

"Yo sí, y soy tu clon… sabes que esto es patético?" preguntó la clon a su creadora.

Kiyoko por su parte suspiró "Me pregunto si el habrá hecho lo mismo…"

* * *

Creo que quiero llorar... me tardé demasiado en subir éste capitulo pero lo prometido es deuda, además añadí más cosas a este capitulo, haciendolo más largo y entendible.

Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios en la parte de abajo y no olviden seguir mi historia!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


End file.
